


From Canada with Love

by Tabouret



Series: Soap Opera Politique [1]
Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Drama, EM : tsundere ratée, Fluff, M&M's, M/M, Macdeau, PdV multiple, Romance, Slow Burn, Tout le monde est très OOC, Very Very Slow Burn, ah et, j'ai laissé LePen/Mélenchon parce que ça me fait triper, je ne regrette rien, principalement à cause d'EM la drama queen, sur une échelle de réalisme de 1 à 10 on est à -350
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabouret/pseuds/Tabouret
Summary: Dans un monde où la politique internationale est aussi agitée qu'une série romantique des années 80, le nouveau Président français, Emmanuel Macron, rencontre son homologue canadien, Justin Trudeau qui a, soit dit en passant, un gros faible pour l'accent du plus jeune. A peine sorti de sa rupture avec son ancien Premier ministre, il se retrouve plongé dans une nouvelle histoire encore plus tumultueuse, avec un dirigeant étranger qui plus est.Ajoutez à cela des collègues un peu lourds, un complot international et des tensions romantiques improbables, et vous avez tous les ingrédients pour un quinquennat explosif. En toute honnêteté, autant il n'a pas peur de se confronter aux problèmes économiques et sociaux de son pays autant, là, il est dépassé.





	1. Chapter 1

Il comprit assez tard à quel point il était nécessaire pour lui de s'imposer, d'imposer sa volonté, ses actes, ses décisions. Jusqu'alors, il était toujours parvenu à ses fins en raisonnant avec ses adversaires, ne recourant à la violence verbale que rarement, jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas dû se dresser de façon aussi directe face à la violence.

Et Dieu sait combien la femme en face de lui l'était, violente.

Des insultes à peine masquées enrobées dans des mensonges grossiers, supposés, peut-être justifier les attaques injustes sortant sans cesse de sa bouche, des sourires déformés, bien plus faux que les siens -c'était pour dire-, une folie dans le regard, une haine qu'il ne parvenait, ou ne voulait, pas comprendre.

Et, à sa droite, des journalistes débordés.

Comment leur en vouloir, face à une telle agressivité ? Lui-même avait réalisé assez tôt dans le débat qu'il allait devoir se battre si il comptait s'en sortir en une pièce, ses conseillers l'avaient bien préparé à l'éventualité d'une rencontre brutale. Le vivre était, bien entendu différent et, alors qu'il jetait un coup d’œil rapide aux deux médiateurs, leur visage agacé et leurs tentatives désespérées pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation lui rappelèrent, étonnamment, sa propre situation, seulement quelques mois auparavant.

Pendant quelques secondes incertaines, il se retrouva comme paralysé par le visage de l'homme qui l'avait autrefois réduit à cet état et, quand il revint à lui, Marine Le Pen était en train de danser.

Il cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, surpris à la fois par son manque de contrôle dans une situation aussi cruciale et par la réaction ... inconventionnelle de la présidente du Front National.

 

"Je parlais de votre projet." lâcha-t-il, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de débiter des inepties.

 

Le débat se finit peu de temps après, sous des éclats de voix, finalement maîtrisés par les deux journalistes, qui avaient atteint le bout de leur patience.

Il les remercia, remercia son équipe, écrasa la main de Marine Le Pen quand ils se la serrèrent pour se dire au revoir, et rentra chez lui, l'esprit encombré par des dizaines d'images, de souvenirs et de sons jusqu'alors oubliés. Il pensait savoir quoi faire. Pour tout dire, il avait su quoi faire depuis des mois déjà, mais il n'avait jamais agi.

Plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter, un Président, et c'était ce qu'il avait de grandes chances de devenir, à la suite des élections du dimanche, agissait, il ne tergiversait pas. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa voiture, quelques minutes seulement avant minuit, il sorti son premier téléphone portable. Celui-ci avait été mis en mode avion pour le débat afin de ne pas troubler la discussion et il savait que, dès qu'il l'allumerai à nouveau, il allait être écrasé sous une avalanche de messages plus ou moins honnêtes louant son efficacité et son éloquence. Il profita du calme temporaire et de la protection apportée par le verre teinté des vitres du véhicule pour relire une des chaînes de messages qui lui avait le plus occupé l'esprit ces dernières semaines.

 

**[Je veux qu'on retourne à ce qu'on avait avant.]**

**[Je sais que toi aussi tu le veux.]**

**[Sois honnête Emmanuel.]**

_[Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai quitté.]_

**[C'était une erreur]**

**[De ta part]**

**[Ce que tu me demandes est impossible]**

_[C'est impossible uniquement parce que tu as décidé que ça l'était.]_

_[Je n'accepterais pas de retourner à ma situation de l'année dernière.]_

**[Si tu veux tant que ça te séparer de moi pourquoi réponds tu encore à mes messages ?]**

 

 

**[C'est bien ce que je pensais.]**

**[Retrouvons nous quelque part pour en discuter.]**

[ _Non !]_

 

L'échange continuait plus bas, ses messages devenant de plus en plus incertains et ceux de son interlocuteur de plus en plus osés. Ils en avaient parlé maintes et maintes fois, quand ils étaient encore au gouvernement, et ça c'était toujours terminé ainsi, lui-même était incapable de résister très longtemps aux avances de son aîné, et finissait toujours pas céder.

Il serra le poing qui ne tenait pas son téléphone et détourna le regard de l'écran de ce dernier pour le porter sur les rues de la ville, qui défilaient lentement derrière la vitre teintée de sa voiture. Même en pleine nuit, Paris était encore pleine de vie et de monde. La vue de sa capitale le maintint immobile pendant un instant mais il finit par reporter son attention sur la conversation incomplète qui l'attendait dans sa main droite. Avec un soupir, il désactiva le mode avion et attendit quelques minutes, le temps que son téléphone réceptionne tous les sms qui lui étaient adressés.

Il y en eut un en particulier, qui le déstabilisa. Celui-ci, venant couronner l'échange qu'il venait juste de lire, avait été envoyé par l'homme qu'il redoutait entre tous, celui qui était capable de lui faire perdre contrôle même en plein milieu d'un débat télévisé face à la présidente du Front National.

 

**[Félicitations pour le débat]**

 

Félicitations, oui, bien sûr. Comme si l'autre homme n'était pas déçu de ne pas être à sa place, déçu d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son petit jouet.

Non.

C'était injuste de penser ainsi, son ancien amant était peut-être un homme colérique, égoïste par certains aspects, mais il n'était en rien un monstre, il avait des côtés généreux et des aspects cachés de sa personnalité qu'Emmanuel avait appris à aimer, bien mal lui en avait pris.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et retint un soupir. Penser aux qualités de son ex quand on était sur le point de rompre avec lui, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour être aussi idiot. Si elle avait été là, Brigitte l'aurait sans doute taquiné, et elle aurait eu raison. Bien qu'ils se soient officieusement séparés il y a près de cinq ans, son ancienne femme et lui restaient extrêmement proches, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Il fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran luminescent de son portable, l'arrêtant sur la petite barre où il était supposé écrire son message, sans pour autant appliquer dessus la pression qui l'aurait activée.

Allez, le tout pour le tout. Un Président devait savoir s'imposer et cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Il commença son message.

Le termina.

L'envoya.

 

Et, pris par les remords et l'angoisse, il éteint son téléphone portable, qui n'avait cessé de vibrer depuis la fin du débat, recevant des messages par centaines, messages qu'il n'avait, pour la plupart, même pas lu. La relation entre celui qui avait tout d'abord été Mr Valls, avant de devenir Manuel Valls, puis Manuel puis, plus brutalement, Valls, avait commencée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un assistant à l'Elysée et s'était véritablement approfondie lors de ses années en tant que ministre de l'Economie. Presque trois ans d'une relation tumultueuse qui, bien qu'en grande partie à sens unique du côté d'Emmanuel, avait laissé ses traces. Rompre la première fois avait été douloureux, le faire à nouveau était destructeur.

Il laissa tomber le téléphone sur le siège, aux côtés de son jumeau qui, lui aussi, ne cessait de vibrer et de s'illuminer, les messages de félicitations continuant à pleuvoir, leurs auteurs insensibles à son état de tourmente intérieure, comment n'auraient-ils pu l'être, quand ils ignoraient la source de sa souffrance ?

 

Il arriva chez lui épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement, avec une migraine effroyable et une envie impérieuse de se rouler en boule dans un placard pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il ne se reposa guère de la nuit, ce qui dû se faire ressentir dans son interview du lendemain matin, préférant discuter avec Brigitte de la situation, réconforté par ses conseils et par son rire.

Que ferait-il sans elle ?

 

Quatre jours et une centaine de messages plus tard, il était élu à la présidence de la République. Le plus jeune président depuis Napoléon-Bonaparte et probablement le premier chef de l'Etat ouvertement bisexuel, les médias en parlèrent toute la journée du lendemain, qu'il passa à crapahuter dans toute la France pour aller serrer des mains et faire le beau devant la caméra.

C'était maintenant que tout commençait, il avait cinq ans pour appliquer son projet et tenter de redresser la France et, avec elle, l'Union Européenne. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité, et loin de là, au sein de la population française, mais il espérait bien pouvoir réussir à appliquer ses idées.

Et, quand il fut informé le 9 mai de l'intention de Manuel Valls de se présenter aux législatives sous l'étiquette de la République en Marche, il comprit vite que le défi n'était pas simplement d'ordre politique, le combat personnel allait également continuer et, même si il avait fini par mettre son ex en silencieux dans le menu de son téléphone, il n'avait pas encore osé le bloquer. Manuel lui disait qu'il regrettait, il lui répondait qu'il était trop tard et lui demandait de, par pitié, arrêter de le contacter.

Cette situation était bien partie pour durer.

L'appel du Premier ministre canadien ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

Malgré tout ce que Brigitte pouvait insinuer, noyer son chagrin en séduisant ses nouveaux collègues dirigeants du monde libre, ou non, n'était _pas_ une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces idioties, et, en plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux allait être intéressé, il y avait une raison pour laquelle l'admission de sa bisexualité avait été le plus gros buzz des cinq dernières années.

Eh bien, au moins le quinquennat promettait d'être agité.

Tant mieux, il avait toujours détesté l'ennui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai créé ce compte principalement pour poster cette histoire en particulier. Histoire qui n'est ni réaliste ni un tant soit peu raisonnable. Macron/Trudeau, c'est mon OTP politique et cette fic, ça fait environ un mois qu'on se la raconte avec une amie à moi.  
> Donc voilà, c'est pas de la très bonne qualité et c'est niais à souhait mais je la poste. En ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 et plus ça avance, plus c'est de la guimauve. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs comme ça. HeLp.  
> Sinon je tiens à préciser qu'EM est une drama queen dans cette histoire ainsi qu'un gros sensible, les autres persos sont beaucoup plus chill mais lui il a tendance à tout dramatiser. Ouaip. C'est OOC.  
> Sur ce bisous, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisés.


	2. Arc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PdV de Justin cette fois ! Petite précision : Je ne connais pas bien Justin Trudeau et je n'ai pas fait autant de recherches sur lui que j'aurais dû mais bon ... On est déjà à -350 sur l'échelle du réalisme, une baisse supplémentaire de 1 ou 2 points c'est pas grave.  
> Oh et on a changé le lieu du G7. Oui on a fait ça parce que ça nous arrangeait ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Ah oui aussi un peu de politique. Peut-être beaucoup de politique. Probablement pas tant de politique que ça mais je préfère vous prévenir avant.

L'élection du président français avait été un véritable soulagement, non seulement au sein de l'hexagone, mais également au niveau international. La plupart des pays occidentaux avaient été ravis de voir l'extrême-droite échouer à s'installer durablement dans le pays des lumières même si la menace restait, tristement, présente, et ne ferait sans doute que s'accroître au cours des prochaines années.

Justin lui-même était moins menacé que ses collègues par le populisme : le Canada était un des pays du monde détenant la plus faible quantité de partis d'extrême-droite et aucun des trois grands partis, pas même les conservateurs, n'avait de tendances extrémistes. Il n'en avait cependant pas été moins satisfait de voir arriver au pouvoir un jeune politicien progressiste et centriste. L'avènement du français annonçait, il l'espérait, la fin de l'arrivée des représentants d'extrême-droite au pouvoir mais, encore une fois, rien n'était joué.

Quelques jours après son élection, le Président de la République français avait reçu un appel officiel du Premier ministre du Canada. Justin avait apprécié le comportement de son homologue français lors de leur brève conversation. Celle-ci, bien que restant extrêmement formelle, avait été teintée d'un certain optimisme et d'une joie à peine contenue de la part de son cadet, qui lui avait rappelé sa propre euphorie quand il était finalement parvenu à sa position actuelle. Les tonalités françaises qui accentuaient chacun des mots du jeune chef d'Etat n'avaient rendu leur échange que plus agréable. Justin avait toujours eu un faible pour les accents, et il préférait celui des français entre tous.

L'appel était resté court, le plus jeune était sans nul doute débordé, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient assez préparé la discussion pour avoir le loisir de s'épancher sur d'autres sujets. Cependant, le souvenir que le canadien en garda était agréable et, depuis ce premier échange réussi, il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il rencontrerait pour la première fois son homologue français, au sommet du G7 qui aurait lieu, cette année, au Canada.

Les préparation de la réunion avaient été longues et fastidieuses. Tous les dirigeants savaient que, cette année, ils allaient devoir jouer leurs cartes avec précautions, en particulier maintenant que Donald Trump était rentré dans la partie. Ce dernier, tout comme Emmanuel Macron et Theresa May, était un néophyte sur la scène internationale. De plus, bien que les deux derniers soient moins imprévisibles que le milliardaire, leur inexpérience pourrait éventuellement compliquer la situation : leur style était encore inconnu et ni Justin ni les autres dirigeants ne savaient trop quoi faire d'eux pour le moment. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, quatre des chefs d'Etat présents étaient en conflit direct, suite au Brexit.

Les sujets qui allaient être discutés étaient d'une importance cruciale et extrêmement sensibles. L'économie mondiale, comme le climat et la lutte contre le terrorisme étaient au menu et tous savaient qu'il ne serait pas aisé de faire signer un accord au Président américain, avec sa politique de "l'Amérique d'abord".

De nombreux appels téléphoniques officieux avaient été faits entre les équipes des différents pays. Le Canada, de par sa position géographique, avait beaucoup discuté avec les Etats-Unis mais avait également échangé avec la France, qui semblait sur le point d'adopter la même ligne centriste que celle défendue par Justin depuis des années déjà.  Il n'avait lui-même pas encore eu la chance de converser une nouvelle fois en personne avec Emmanuel Macron, mais la perspective de le voir en personne sous peu le mettait de bonne humeur, bien plus que celle d'avoir à gérer Donald Trump et ses célèbres poignées de main.

 

Le vendredi matin, jour de l'arrivée des représentants étrangers, le Premier ministre se leva à l'aube pour aller accueillir ses collègues. Plutôt fier de ses nouvelles chaussettes décorées des drapeaux des sept pays participant à ce sommet annuel, il les avait choisies sans hésitation pour l'ouverture de la rencontre. En dehors de cette petite dose d'excentricité, il préféra rester sobre au niveau vestimentaire, enfilant un costume noir simple et une cravate bleue à rayures plus sombres. Le tout lui donnait un air sérieux, celui qu'il savait devoir adopter en présence des chefs d'Etat étrangers, qui n'avaient pas tous les meilleures intentions pour le Canada et son représentant.

Il était peut-être relativement nouveau dans le milieu de la politique internationale, mais il apprenait vite et il avait très bien compris que la posture et l'attitude étaient deux choses cruciales lors des sommets mondiaux.

Il arriva pile à l'heure à l'aéroport, où il rencontra Angela Merkel et Shinzo Abe, qu'il salua en grandes pompes avant de les inviter à rejoindre leur hôtel. Pour des raisons de sécurité, tous les dirigeants, lui compris, étaient logés dans le même bâtiment, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart d'Ottawa, dans un petit village lourdement encadré et protégé par l'armée -près de 8000 militaires étaient sur place-. Cette précaution, jugée nécessaire par Donald Trump et, dans une moindre mesure, Shinzo Abe, était une réponse directe au danger du terrorisme qui planait sur la réunion.

Environ une heure après cette rencontre, atterrirent les avions de Paolo Gentiloni et Emmanuel Macron, qui, et ce malgré la quantité de maquillage qu'ils avaient sur le visage pour essayer de les cacher, affichaient d'impressionnants cernes et un air exténué. Apparemment, le décalage horaire en touchait certains plus que d'autres. 

 

"Monsieur le Président, Mister Prime minister, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Canada et à ce sommet du G7, j'espère que les journées à suivre serons productives et vous souhaite d'apprécier ces quelques jours au sein de notre beau pays."

Il répéta sa salutation en anglais au profit du Premier ministre italien, qui le remercia chaleureusement et lui serra énergiquement la main.

"Merci beaucoup de cet accueil, lui dit Emmanuel Macron avec grand sourire quand vint son tour de le saluer, j'espère que notre coopération portera bientôt ses fruits.

\- Moi de même, et je tiens à dire que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en personne, Mr le Président."

Sur ces mots, Justin lâcha la main du Président français, qui paraissait tout à coup un peu gêné, probablement à cause des caméras braquées sur eux. Ce n'était pas facile de s'habituer à être sous le regard des média dès que l'on faisait un geste, et son cadet n'avait été élu qu'une vingtaine de jours auparavant.

"Laissez-moi vous diriger vers-..."

Un geste d'un de ses conseillers le fit s'interrompre. Fronçant les sourcils, il relâcha la main de Brigitte Macron, qu'il était en train de serrer lorsque son équipe l'appela, et se tourna vers ses deux collègues.

"Excusez-moi un instant, je reviens."

Les deux européens échangèrent un regard surpris, et Justin entendit Macron traduire ses propos à Gentiloni dans un anglais parfait mais marqué par un accent très reconnaissable. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, entendre ces intonations français lui avait bel et bien manqué ces derniers mois. En plus, il appréciait bien la voix du nouveau Président, comme lui, elle était jeune et calme.

Sans plus s'attarder sur ses goûts classiques en matière d'accent, il se dirigea vers son conseiller, qui avait l'air sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Conscient des caméras braquées sur lui -toute entorse au programme de la journée allait probablement être analysée dans ses moindres détails par la presse internationale-, il intima silencieusement à l'homme de se calmer d'un geste qu'il espérait compréhensible.

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur, "désolé d'être brusque mais explique moi rapidement.

\- Hm ... Eh bien Mr le Premier ministre ... Mr Trump va bientôt atterrir.

\- Maintenant ?! S'exclama-t-il, oubliant temporairement les journalistes.

\- O... Oui ...

\- ... Très bien. Prévenez la sécurité, je vais de ce pas l'accueillir.

\- Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre monsieur, que devrions nous faire avec Messieurs Macron et Gentiloni ?"

Une excellente question. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Justin jeta un coup d’œil rapide aux deux dirigeants européens, engagés dans une vive conversation en anglais, à laquelle prenaient part leurs épouses respectives.

Saluer Donald Trump sans Shinzo Abe et Angela Merkel quand Emmanuel Macron et Paolo Gentiloni étaient présents pouvait s'avérer être un faux pas démocratique, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attendre plus longtemps les deux hommes, et les renvoyer à leur hôtel brusquement serait d'une extrême impolitesse. Si le Président des Etats-Unis était bel et bien sur le point d'arriver à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il allait falloir qu'il le rencontre en compagnie de ses deux collègues.

"Ils vont venir avec moi. Maintenant mettez-vous au travail, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Il accompagna cet ordre d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Se montrer brusque n'était pas quelque chose que Justin aimait faire, mais, dans certaines circonstances, il n'avait pas le choix.

La conversation qui l'accueillit quand il se dirigea à nouveau vers les deux politiciens européens n'était pas, ironiquement, d'ordre politique mais d'ordre artistique. Les deux couples étaient en train de débattre au sujet de la littérature française et italienne, tantôt en utilisant l'anglais, tantôt en plaçant des bribes de leurs langues respectives, si proches étymologiquement qu'elles s'inséraient parfaitement dans la discussion.

En temps normal, il aurait apprécié se joindre à ce dialogue mais l'arrivée de Trump était imminente, et il se devait de prévenir les deux autres du rôle qu'ils auraient bientôt à jouer.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, annonça-t-il en s'insérant dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formé, je viens d'apprendre que Mr Trump est sur le point d'atterrir au Canada."

Il remarqua du coin de l’œil le regard surpris qu'échangea Emmanuel Macron avec sa femme. Le jeune français était expressif, et peut-être même un peu trop. Si il voulait survivre dans l'arène sans pitié qu'était le jeu des relations internationales, il allait devoir apprendre à fermer son expression.

Non pas que Justin lui-même comptait profiter de lui, le jeune Président était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait déjà, malgré le peu de véritables discussions qu'ils avaient partagées.

"Je vous propose donc d'aller l'accueillir."

Le couple Macron échangea à nouveau un regard, Gentiloni fronça les sourcils.

"Certes ... commença Macron l'air confus, très bien. Allons l'accueillir dans ce cas."

Le Premier ministre italien se rangea à l'opinion de l'autre européen, bien que ce soit relativement clair à l'air fatigué des quatre invités diplomatiques qu'ils auraient mille fois préféré être en route vers leur hôtel à l'heure qu'il était. Pour le coup, le canadien se sentait un peu coupable de leur imposer une telle épreuve quand ils ne s'y étaient, de toute évidence, pas encore préparé. Malheureusement, la situation ne dépendait pas de lui, elle dépendait de Trump, et celui-ci ne comprenait probablement pas la notion de culpabilité.

"Désolé." glissa Justin à Macron en passant à côté de lui.

Il reçu pour sa gouverne un regard surpris, vite remplacé par une expression étonnamment intense qui tourna vite à la gêne. Surpris, le canadien observa les émotions défiler sur le visage du français, qui finit par détourner le regard, le soleil matinal donnant l'impression que ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

Forçant un peu le pas, les représentants se pressèrent en direction du tapis rouge qui, déployé au dernier moment par des assistants paniqués, était l'endroit où ils allaient rencontrer leur collègue américain. L'avion du milliardaire était déjà visible dans le ciel, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne se pose sur la piste d'atterrissage vide. Sur leur gauche, les avions français et italiens étaient en train d'être déplacés à la hâte loin de l'entrée VIP de l'aéroport.

Toujours un peu intrigué par la réaction du cadet du G7 à ses excuses, Justin se débrouilla pour se placer juste à côté de lui dans la ligne qu'ils formaient face au tapis rouge, espérant pouvoir ainsi deviner ce qui n'allait pas avec l'autre homme. Il lui jeta un regard furtif.

Son cadet regardait droit devant, le dos droit et les bras le long du corps, plus tendu que jamais. Le visage fermé, il ne lui épargna pas même un seul coup d’œil. Confus, le canadien se décida de se pencher sur la situation plus tard, une fois la crise 'Trump' résolue.

En parlant du loup ...

Descendant de son avion, qui venait juste de s'arrêter pile en face du tapis rouge, le milliardaire s'avançait vers eux, un gigantesque faux sourire aux lèvres et une épouse visiblement contrariée au bras. Les caméras flashèrent immédiatement, capturant le moment historique avec avidité, dans ses moindres détails. Aux côtés de Justin, Macron se balança légèrement en arrière sur ses talons avant de se reprendre et de se redresser. De toute évidence, il était plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'alors laissé paraître.

"Justin ! My friend ! Aaaah it's amazing to see you, so great."

Plaçant un sourire éclatant sur son visage, le Premier ministre s'avança en direction du Président et posa une main sur son épaule afin d'éviter de se faire tirer vers l'homme plus âgé, comme ce dernier avait coutume de le faire avec les gens qu'il saluait. Derrière les bonnes manières exagérées, Justin parvint presque à voir une lueur d'agacement dans le regard de l'homme et espéra sincèrement que le milliardaire ne se défoulerait pas sur la prochaine personne à le saluer, qui était le jeune Emmanuel Macron.

Malheureusement pour le jeune en question, ce fut le cas. L'américain s'approcha de lui, et lui agrippa violemment le bras afin de le tirer à lui mais, au grand plaisir du canadien, le français ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa légèrement leur aîné, avant de proprement lui broyer la main, un sourire beaucoup trop large pour être sincère sur le visage.

Justin espérait sincèrement que les caméras avaient capturé cet instant dans ses moindres détails, voir Trump se faire battre à son propre jeu était toujours amusant, même si ça ne rendait pas l'homme moins dangereux.

Gentiloni fut celui qui dû essuyer les retombées de la frustration de Trump et il sortit grimaçant de l'épreuve de la poignée de main, la sienne étant devenue légèrement blanche à cause de la poigne du vieil homme qui, à 70 ans, restait par certains aspects encore très vigoureux.

Après avoir répété les formules de politesse nécessaires dans un anglais simplifié, non sans remarquer que Macron, qui jusqu'alors s'était exprimé dans un anglais parfait, avait choisi de s'adresser en français au président américain, il invita les trois hommes à se rendre à leur hôtel, afin de se préparer aux réunions, qui allaient commencer dès 11h, plus tard dans la matinée.

"Oh yes, it's so great that we can stay here. Amazing. I love Canada, what a great country. So nice. We're going to do a lot of work here, a lot of work ..." déclara Donald Trump dans un anglais étonnamment approximatif pour quelqu'un dont c'était la langue naturelle.

Le président américain étant connu pour ses tendances à se contredire lui-même quand ça l'arrangeait, Justin ne trouva pas nécessaire de lui faire remarquer que, seulement quelques heures auparavant, les équipes canadiennes et américaines étaient encore en train de se disputer d'une manière relativement virulente. L'une voulait faire rentrer un des navires de l'armée étasunienne dans l'enceinte de la ville, afin de loger le chef de l'Etat, et l'autre refusait catégoriquement de laisser un des engins de morts de la première puissance militaire mondiale pénétrer son territoire. Le fait qu'on ne les avait prévenu de l'arrivée du navire que quelques jours avant le sommet n'arrangeait en rien la situation déjà tendue à la base.

Au final, Trump s'était contenté d'une hausse de sa sécurité personnelle et de la suite la plus surveillée de l'hôtel, non pas que cela veuille dire grand chose, puisque toutes les pièces de l'hôtel étaient plus sécurisées que le bureau ovale. La dispute avait été passée sous silence, mais Justin n'oubliait pas ce moment. Ce type de caprices étaient une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ils méprisait le dirigeant américain.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'homme qui marchait à sa droite et qui, lui, était resté silencieux. Que ce soit à cause de la fatigue ou de la gêne étrange que Justin avait perçu plus tôt dans son regard, Macron ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. Souhaitant lui-même se rapprocher de l'autre homme, il se promit de mettre la situation au clair dès leur premier moment en tête à tête.

Celui-ci était officiellement programmé pour le lendemain mais un grand dîner était prévu dans la soirée, et il comptait bien en profiter pour confronter le président français et lui demander des explications.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà chapitre 2 !  
> Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont commenté ou mis des kudos sur cette fic (/0v0)/  
> Je tiens à préciser que cette version, tout comme celle du premier chapitre, n'est que temporaire. L'amie dont j'ai parlé dans les notes précédentes bosse (si on peut appeler écrire ce truc bosser) avec moi sur l'histoire et on est en train de faire la mise en commun. On a fait le scénar ensemble donc ça c'est fixé mais après certains détails risquent de changer.  
> Ok j'espère que c'était pas trop terrible, j'assume toujours rien x_x  
> ++ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On part sur un manque de réalisme de niveau extrême, avec des gens encore plus OOC qu'avant.  
> Ou : le côté homosexuel fictionnel d'Em fait surface au pire moment possible et Brigitte trashtalk Manuel Valls (non pas vraiment, mais quand même dsl Manu, promis ils sont plus gentils avec toi après).

La nuit d'avant son départ pour le G7 fut agitée, ponctuée de réunions avec ses proches conseillers et d'appels de dernières minutes visant à régler tel ou tel détail infime. Ayant prévu de dormir dans l'avion et comptant habituer son corps à l'heure canadienne, il avait préféré travailler jusqu'à tard le soir, ne quittant son bureau qu'à deux heures passées, des horaires qu'il pratiquait régulièrement autrefois, avant de devenir Président de la République.

Se retrouver seul dans sa chambre avec pour seul bruit celui de son deuxième portable, qui ne cessait de vibrer -le son des notifications et de la réception de sms était devenu une constante dans sa vie- lui permit, étonnamment, de se calmer et de prendre du recul sur sa situation actuelle. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il était devenu officiellement le Président et qu'il avait emménagé à l'Elysée. Dix jours de folie durant lesquels il avait effectué de nombreux déplacements et avait, entre autres, nommé son gouvernement temporaire et son Premier ministre.

Dix jours où, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Manuel ne l'avait pas contacté.

Quand le chef de sa sécurité lui avait demandé si il souhaitait effacer le numéro de son ancien Premier ministre de son répertoire, il avait hésité avant de refuser. Leur relation s'était peut-être mal finie mais elle avait eu trop de valeur à ses yeux pour qu'il soit prêt à la rejeter en bloc immédiatement. Rompre de façon définitive avec son aîné avait déjà été suffisamment difficile, il y avait un temps pour chaque chose.

Ces derniers jours le laissaient bien moins fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou sur le plan émotionnel. Diriger la France, prendre des décisions, présider le Conseil des ministres avait quelque chose d'électrisant, de motivant.

Emmanuel jeta un coup d’œil à son lit. Il serait plus sage d'aller se coucher immédiatement, il se connaissait bien et savait qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir dans les transports en commun, peu importe son état de fatigue, si il voulait être au sommet de sa forme pour sa première réunion internationale, il avait intérêt de se reposer immédiatement. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était la première fois en plus de dix jours qu'il avait véritablement un moment, un long moment, plus de quinze minutes, pour lui. Peut-être que, si il ne se reposait pas vraiment, il pouvait se détendre et relâcher un peu tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé.

Il était habitué à la fatigue mais le stress l'avait toujours rendu imprévisible, il se souvenait encore de certaines de ses interventions à l'Assemblée Nationale où il avait perdu son sang froid, quand il n'était encore que le ministre de l'économie. De toute façon, il aurait quelques heures à l'hôtel pour se remettre du voyage, qui promettait, avec la présence de Trump, d'être plus stressant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de la semaine passée.

Emmanuel retira sa veste de costume et sa cravate avant de déboutonner sa chemise pour se laisser la place de respirer. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision qui avait été installée dans sa chambre, une décision qui n'avait pas été la sienne mais, puisque apparemment, les chambres du Président et de sa famille étaient les seuls endroits un peu privés du palais, il n'avait pas eu le choix, et alluma celle-ci pour regarder une chaîne de sport. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait guère que des rediffusions de matchs joués plus tôt dans la journée et des directs de confrontations entre des équipes à l'autre bout du monde, mais ça lui suffisait.

Alors qu'il s'installait sur son canapé, un livre à la main, il se prit à songer à l'installation éventuelle d'un piano dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué sérieusement de l'instrument, et l'envie de se remettre à la musique le prenait de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps.

Il finit par s'endormir, la télé encore allumée, vers 4 heures du matin, une heure avant qu'un membre de son équipe de sécurité ne vienne le réveiller, l'air légèrement contrit. Le Président rassembla ses affaires, qui furent immédiatement ramassées par des assistants, et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, passant quelques minutes dans sa salle de bain à essayer d'avoir l'air moins épuisé qu'il ne se sentait avant d'abandonner et de passer un simple coup de peigne dans ses cheveux décoiffés. De toute façon, les maquilleurs se chargeraient de le rendre présentable plus tard.

Il fut rejoint par Brigitte à la sortie de sa chambre. Contrairement à lui, elle avait choisi de se coucher tôt et avait l'air absolument rayonnante, ce qui ne fit que rajouter à son propre malaise.

"A quelle heure tu t'es couché ?" lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il haussa les épaules et évita son regard, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de l'exaspérer encore plus.

"Tu ferais mieux de dormir dans l'avion." Dit-elle en l'entraînant dans les couloirs de l'Elysée.

 

Il ne dormit pas dans l'avion.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Dans quelques heures à peine, il allait participer à son premier sommet international, aux côtés des dirigeants des plus grands pays du monde, qui plus est. Certes, il avait déjà rencontré certains d'entre eux, et avait déjà discuté avec eux tous, y compris Donald Trump, qui restait quand même la plus grande inconnue de cette rencontre, mais s'y retrouver en personne pour la première fois, s'y diriger, avait quelque chose d'impressionnant qui l'empêcha de se détendre complètement une fois dans l'avion.

Son agitation finit par exaspérer Brigitte qui lui mis de force un livre dans les mains en lui ordonnant de s'occuper ou d'aller se coucher. Selon elle, et, bien sûr, sa réflexion était juste, rester à s'angoisser ainsi alors que le vol allait durer plus de sept heures était tout à fait inutile. Il lui obéit sans rechigner et ouvrit le roman, puisque c'en était un, à la première page, se concentrant sur l'histoire contée dans ses lignes et oubliant temporairement le stress de la rencontre à venir.

L'atterrissage se fit sans encombre et son arrivée, coordonnée avec celle du Premier ministre italien, fut accueillie en grandes pompes par une garde d'honneur canadienne et par le chef du gouvernement en personne.

Ce fut là que la situation, déjà mal engagée, commença à déraper.

Rayonnant, Justin Trudeau en vrai était bien plus impressionnant que Justin Trudeau au téléphone. Plus grand que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètres, l'homme était bien bâti, souriant, et semblait doté d'un charisme naturel qui donna immédiatement envie à Emmanuel de lui sourire et d'engager la conversation. Encore fatigué par sa nuit quasiment blanche, il se contenta de lui serrer la main et de répondre d'une façon semi-formelle à sa formule de bienvenue, notant le léger accent, seul détail prouvant que le français parfait de son aîné n'était pas sa langue naturelle.

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un brouillard assez épais, il n'avait pas son éloquence habituelle et l'anglais était de plus en plus difficile à saisir. Heureusement pour lui, le manque de sommeil était un vieil ami et il parvint à converser avec son homologue italien et sa femme en maintenant l'illusion d'être un jeune homme énergique et au sommet de sa forme. Ce qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Après leur avoir faussé compagnie pour une dizaine de minutes, Trudeau revint vers eux, l'air embarrassé. A l'annonce de l'arrivée imprévue du Président américain, Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher de sentir soulagé de ne pas être celui qui accueillait le G7 dans son pays. Gérer Donald Trump avait l'air d'être une activité on ne pouvait plus agaçante. Il ne lui avait pas souvent parlé, mais il avait retenu de Justin Trudeau l'image d'un homme sympathique aussi se sentit-il un peu coupable de penser ce genre de choses derrière son dos, mais, pour dire vrai, il ne lui enviait absolument pas sa situation.

Après avoir accepté de rencontrer le milliardaire, les trois dirigeants se mirent en marche, Trudeau se glissant aux côtés d'Emmanuel qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand le premier lui glissa un "désolé" en s'approchant de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, ne sachant trop quoi lui répondre.

La vue qui l'accueillit quand il tourna la tête lui ôta les mots de la bouche lui coupant, littéralement, le souffle.

Le soleil matinal, qui venait à peine de se lever, éclairait le visage du Premier ministre canadien, mettant en relief les traits de son visage et ses cheveux sombres, qui contrastaient avec son teint plutôt pâle. Illuminé comme ça, sa beauté naturelle semblait comme magnifiée et-...

Emmanuel se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était en train de dévisager un des hommes politiques les plus influents de la planète, s'étrangla mentalement, passa une ou deux secondes à paniquer et à se lamenter sur son sort, puis détourna le regard, donnant nul doute à Trudeau l'impression que le Président français était, en plus d'être malpoli, complètement dérangé.

Il commençait bien ce G7 ...

 

Et la journée désastreuse qui avait débuté à son réveil sur le canapé de sa chambre à l'Elysée ne fit qu'aller en s'empirant avec l'arrivée du Président américain. Une discussion avec ses conseillers quelques heures auparavant lui avait rappelé la tendance du vieil homme à broyer les mains des gens qu'il rencontrait, pour montrer sa prétendue dominance. Etant lui-même un expert en matière de poignées de main, il avait tout de même été ministre et, avant cela, banquier d'affaires, ce qui impliquait serrer beaucoup, beaucoup de mains, il n'avait pas eu particulièrement peur de cette épreuve.

Et maintenant il le regrettait sérieusement.

Non pas qu'il se soit ridiculisé, loin de là. Certes, son épaule était douloureuse, on aurait dit que Trump avait voulu la déboîter quand il l'avait tiré vers lui, et ses phalanges lui faisaient mal, mais il avait été celui qui était sorti vainqueur de cette escarmouche ridicule. Ce qu'il regrettait, par contre, c'était de ne pas avoir prévu une poche de glace, parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que cette poignée de main brutale allait lui donner quelques bleus.

Au moins Donald Trump était dans le même état que lui, sinon pire.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer, alors qu'ils étaient conduits vers les voitures qui allaient les mener à leur hôtel, à quarante minutes de là où ils se trouvaient, d'après Trudeau, que le Premier ministre canadien n'avait eu cesse de se rapprocher de lui et de lui jeter des coups d’œils curieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Cette attitude, nul doute une conséquence de sa propre impolitesse, le poussa presque à s'excuser auprès de son aîné mais la gêne et la peur de se ridiculiser à nouveau si il le regardait encore une fois dans les yeux le retinrent.

Le brouillard reprit possession de son esprit alors qu'il s'installait dans la voiture aux côtés de Brigitte et il était quasiment sûr de s'être endormi puisque la première chose qu'il vit après le départ de l'aéroport fut l'entrée du parking de l'hôtel, dans lequel la voiture s'engouffrait et, à moins que le Canada n'ait inventé la téléportation -ce qui restait possible-, il n'y avait pas moyen que le voyage ai été aussi rapide.

Il n'était pas un grand fan des films d'horreur mais il était certain de pouvoir passer pour un zombie alors qu'il montait les étages menant à la suite qui leur avait été attribuée, s'arrêtant à chaque nouveau contrôle de la sécurité. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il s'effondra sur le lit sans prêter attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, ferma les yeux et...

Poussa un soupir de frustration.

Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré.

"Il est 14h en France." se lamenta-t-il.

Brigitte haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit King Size. Entre le moment où Emmanuel était rentré dans la pièce et celui où il avait réalisé qu'il n'allait pas réussir à se reposer à cette heure, elle avait retiré son manteau et son écharpe, parfaitement à l'aise dans la chambre d'hôtel canadienne.

"Justin Trudeau ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il défit sa cravate d'une main légèrement tremblante et fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Certainement pas.

\- Je le préfère à Manuel Valls." Brigitte haussa les épaules, "Il a l'air sympathique.

\- Non.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il _est_ sympathique.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais discuter avec lui au lieu de détourner le regard dès qu'il s'approche de toi.

\- Je ne..."

Il s'interrompit brutalement et reçu, pour sa gouverne, un regard amusé de la part de sa compagne, qui lui tapota l'épaule d'un air vaguement condescendant.

"On en discutera plus tard, pour le moment essaye de te reposer. Quelle image donnerais-tu de la France si tu te présentais comme ça à la réunion ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai l'air si terrible que ça ?

\- Ah ça oui." rit Brigitte avant de se lever pour aller clore les rideaux de la pièce.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas ôté ses chaussures et se relever pour le faire. Ce faisant, il se rappela la présence de ses deux portables, toujours dans sa poche. Il les sortit, les passa en mode vibreur, lu en diagonale tout ce qu'on lui avait envoyé, histoire de vérifier si rien de catastrophique ne s'était déroulé pendant son absence -ce qui n'était pas le cas-, puis les placa à côté de son oreiller.

"Il t'envoie encore des messages ? lui demanda Brigitte, depuis un des fauteuils du salon de la suite.

\- Qui ça ? répondit-il, en sachant très bien de qui elle parlait.

\- Valls."

Il roula sur le flanc pour lui lancer un regard exaspéré.

"Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- ... Non."

Ils échangèrent un long regard, elle mi-amusée mi-agacée et lui cent pourcent embarrassé. A côté de son coude, son téléphone se mit à vibrer de plus belle, ce qui acheva de l'ennuyer.

"Tu sais que si tu continues à le contacter, Valls je veux dire, c'est Trudeau qui va se faire des idées.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?"

Pour seule réponse, elle le fixa d'un air beaucoup trop intense pour être naturel, un sourire légèrement niais sur les lèvres. Il rougit.

"Je ne le regardais pas comme ça quand même ?

\- Presque."

Il se rallongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre sur son front.

Ah là oui, décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il commençait bien ce G7 ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/0.0)/ voilà le chapitre 3  
> Ça commence déjà à partir un peu loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure que c'est pire après.  
> Je n'ai jamais su écrire de dialogue réaliste entre deux humains (\0n0)\  
> l'EM de cette histoire a la maturité émotionnelle d'une héroïne de shojo, je trouve ça magnifique.  
> Bref ! C'tait les législatives aujourd'hui et ma circonscription (bastion socialo) a toujours pas reçu ses résultats, beaucoup de frustration chez moi en ce moment, je l'avoue. Trop de suspens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus ça avance, plus c'est gay. AKA le chapitre où tout le monde est complètement OOC et Justin commence à en avoir vraiment marre de ces conneries.

Les équipes des différents Etats commencèrent à affluer vers 10h30, suivis, quelques minutes plus tard, par les dirigeants en personne, qui s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir pour poser face aux quelques caméras qui avaient été autorisées à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. Les conseillers en communication de chacun des politiciens, ainsi que quelques maquilleurs retardataires, s’agglutinaient autour de leur patron, réglant avec lui, ou elle, les détails de dernière minute. Justin, qui s'était préparé bien en avance, un des avantages d'accueillir le sommet et donc d'être sur le sol de son propre pays était de pouvoir accéder à ses services habituels bien plus facilement, en profita pour observer l'effervescence ambiante et les actions des différentes équipes présentes.

Celle de Donald Trump, tout d'abord, paraissait un peu à l'écart et, comparée aux autres, bien moins proche physiquement du Président. Seul un homme, les bras chargés de blocs notes et de chemises colorées, s'adressait directement au chef d'Etat. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'écouter un mot de ce que son interlocuteur disait, préférant dévisager, un peu comme Justin le faisait lui-même, les gens présents dans la pièce.

Détournant son regard du spectacle peu avenant qu'était le comportement de l'américain, le canadien se tourna vers les trois européens de la réunion. Leurs équipes étaient proches, échangeant à voix basse. Trois des sept pays présents étaient des membres de l'Union Européenne et l'étroitesse de leurs relations était rendue claire par la manière dont leur dirigeants discutaient, en anglais, bien entendu.

Bien que le plus jeune des trois européen ait l'air toujours un peu fatigué sous son maquillage, il s'exprimait avec plus d'énergie que plus tôt dans la journée, et il en était de même pour la Chancelière et le Premier ministre italien, tout deux affichant un air déterminé. Le trio allait donc former un front uni face aux autres participant au sommet ce qui n'était, en soi, pas étonnant.

Shinzo Abe et Theresa May étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe formé par les européens mais étaient suffisamment occupés avec leurs équipes, avec lesquelles ils échangeaient également dans leur langue maternelle, pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange. La Première ministre britannique avait l'air stressée, nul doute une conséquence du Brexit, dont la procédure avait été entamée récemment.

Justin jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 11H14. Il était temps de commencer la réunion.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît."

Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la salle.

"Nous allons commencer, annonça-t-il. Le premier sujet de ce sommet est le terrorisme et les moyens que nous souhaitons employer pour le combattre, ainsi que la question nécessaire de la coopération internationale. Prenez place à la table, les négociations vont débuter.

Obéissants, les dirigeants s'installèrent aux places qui leur avaient été attribuées. Justin lui-même se retrouvait face à Gentiloni, Abe mais également directement devant Emmanuel Macron qui, quand il s'en rendit compte, s'empressa de détourner le regard.

Le canadien se retint de soupirer, préférant se concentrer sur la discussion qui allait bientôt débuter. Bien que la réunion des chefs d'Etat ne soit pas la seule des rencontres politiques prévues de la journée -les différents ministres et secrétaires des affaires étrangères jouaient également un rôle majeur dans les négociations- elle conservait une importance cruciale, et ce même si les pays présents semblaient être du même avis, du moins sur le sujet du terrorisme, qui était celui qu'ils avaient prévu d'aborder lors de ces premiers échanges.

Après quelques modifications à la déclaration conjointe des Etats et une longue conversation au sujet de la Syrie et des soutiens du régime Assad, les politiques finirent par se mettre d'accord sur certains points cruciaux. Notamment, et lui-même fut agréablement surpris de la bonne volonté de ses collègues, la nécessité de renforcer la pression sur les réseaux sociaux et, dans une moindre mesure, les fournisseurs d'internet, fut abordée et ajoutée à la déclaration après l'approbation unanime des membres du G7.

Durant les quelques heures que durèrent cet échange, Justin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que le français en face de lui s'investisse autant que les autres dans les discussions, et ce avec une autorité qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné, il semblait également faire très attention à ne jamais croiser le regard du Premier ministre, allant jusqu'à détourner vivement la tête si, par inadvertance, ses yeux croisaient ceux du canadien. Ce comportement eu pour résultat d'irriter Justin. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il n'allait jamais réussir à se rapprocher de l'autre homme, ce qui serait, pour lui, une grande déception. Les débats diplomatiques étaient toujours plus agréables si l'on avait une relation cordiale avec son opposant et, jusqu'alors, il avait pensé que sa relation avec son homologue européen était partie du bon pied. Visiblement, il avait été un peu trop optimiste.

A quatorze heure pile, une pause fut déclarée, le temps que les Présidents et Premiers ministres aient le temps de se concerter avec leurs ministres et puissent manger leur déjeuner. Certains d'entre eux avaient également une conférence de presse prévue en début d'après-midi, ce qui rendait l'interruption des négociations d'autant plus nécessaire.

Alors que les autres représentants commençaient à ranger leurs notes et à se lever dans le calme, Justin bondit littéralement hors de sa chaise, comptant bien intercepter le président français avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de l'éviter une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier, alerté par son geste brusque, s'empressa de rassembler ses documents avant de purement et simplement s'enfuir, marchant si vite qu'il semblait sur le point de piquer un sprint.

Déçu, le canadien soupira. En se retournant vers sa chaise pour récupérer sa veste, il croisa le regard de la Chancelière allemande. Celle-ci, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avait sur son visage un air amusé, comme si elle venait juste de comprendre quelque chose et que cette chose était infiniment divertissante. Connaissant bien la réputation de l'européenne au sein de la politique internationale, réputation qui forçait le respect, Justin lui envoya un sourire rapide auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

A côté d'eux, Gentiloni et Abe échangèrent un coup d'oeil perplexe. May avait l'air plus exaspérée que jamais.

Trump, lui, était déjà parti prendre son déjeuner. Il avait quitté la pièce presque aussi rapidement que Macron, l'air paniqué en moins.

 

Après deux heures de flottement entre les réunions, les chefs d'Etat se réunirent à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour aborder les détails de leur déclaration conjointe, ainsi que le problème évident de la Russie, qui n'avait pas été conviée à cette édition du sommet. Cette décision d'exclure Moscou avait eu pour résultat d'organiser un G7 uniquement composé de démocraties, ce qui était sans nul doute une bonne chose.

De plus, si Vladimir Poutine avait été là, aborder la question de la Syrie aurait été quasiment impossible, et c'était un des sujets principaux de cette première journée. Après tout, quatre des pays présents étaient engagés militairement sur le territoire syrien et, parmi ces quatre là, se trouvait celui de Justin.

La discussion fut bien plus inconfortable que celle de la matinée et ce pas seulement à cause des visions différentes de la question syrienne qu'avaient les différents politiques. Peu belliqueux, les européens et le japonais préféraient une solution pacifique au conflit, et Justin lui-même ne pourrait être plus d'accord. Le problème se situait avec Trump, qui avait une vision un peu plus ... brutale de la diplomatie. Cependant, bien que ces divergences aient compliqué la discussion, elles n'étaient pas là la raison principale de l'inconfort du Premier ministre.

Non, le problème résidait dans le fait que, à présent, tous les autres chefs d'Etat, à l'exception de l'américain, avaient remarqué la tension entre lui et le Président français et tous, sans exception, s'amusaient à les fixer dès que ce n'était pas à leur tour de parler.

Justin se retrouva donc à devoir affronter l'air agacé de Theresa May dès que son voisin d'en face cherchait à détourner le regard, tout en devant supporter l'air fasciné d'Angela Merkel, qui mélangeait avec une aisance naturelle arguments géopolitiques complexes et regards moqueurs n'ayant rien à voir avec le débat en cours. Comment tout ces politiques parvenaient à s'intéresser à des détails aussi étrangers à la réunion tout en restant parfaitement concentrés sur cette dernière était un mystère pour le canadien, qui avait lui-même beaucoup de difficultés à s'empêcher de dévisager Macron, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'attention que les autres représentants leur portaient.

La situation ne pouvait pas durer, il allait devoir confronter non seulement le français mais également l'allemande et la britannique, afin d'éviter tout quiproquo. Les rumeurs allaient très vite dans le milieu de la diplomatie internationale, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui risquaient de sortir de ce sommet si l'hystérie n'était pas immédiatement calmée.

Ce fut au moment où le Canadien prit cette décision que Donald Trump, acculé par les assauts conjoints de Merkel, May et Macron, finit par admettre la priorité de la solution diplomatique sur la question syrienne.

"Nous sommes donc d'accord, intervint alors Justin. Sur le sujet de la Syrie, si la Russie est prête à discuter avec nous et à utiliser positivement son influence, nous travaillerons avec elle pour trouver une solution diplomatique."

Après quelques brefs échanges entre dirigeants et équipes, ils finirent tous par se mettre d'accord sur cette décision, chacun d'entre eux ayant conscience de la difficulté d'une discussion avec la Russie. Il n'était jamais facile de négocier avec des dictateurs et Moscou était une puissance économique mondiale et indépendante, ce qui rendait très compliqué l'intimidation ou le chantage. Le fait que le prochain chef d'Etat à rencontrer Poutine était celui qui, parmi eux, avait le moins d'expérience ne faisait rien pour les rassurer mais, au fond, si ils jouaient tous bien leurs cartes, Justin était sûr qu'ils pourraient réussir à accomplir leurs objectifs.

Après des interventions des différents ministres, le Premier ministre canadien annonça la fin des discussions pour la journée et invita le reste des invités à une visite du village, programmée plusieurs semaines auparavant. Le village dans lequel se déroulait le G7 avait été choisi plus pour l'organisation de ses bâtiments, qui permettait d'établir un périmètre de défense renforcé, que pour son esthétique, mais il n'en restait pas moins assez impressionnant.

Situé près d'une forêt épaisse et d'un grand lac, l'endroit donnait l'impression d'une ville perdue dans la nature et ce malgré sa proximité avec la capitale. Le point d'eau, légèrement en contrebas par rapport aux habitations, était visible dans quasiment toute les rues et, entouré comme il l'était de grands arbres, il n'en était que plus agréable à regarder. Les habitations, quant à elles, étaient esthétiquement très européennes, avec leurs murs de pierre et leur grande taille. Selon Justin, le choix de ce lieu pour le sommet avait été particulièrement judicieux.

Ils sortirent donc ensemble du bâtiment, posant devant les caméras et échangeant des banalités. Le canadien prit bien soin à éviter la Chancelière et à se rapprocher le plus possible du président français, qui lui-même essayait de s'écarter autant que possible sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris avant que Macron ne comprenne que Justin ne souhaitait pas s'approcher de Merkel, auprès de qui il se réfugia immédiatement. Le Premier ministre espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucun des journalistes présents n'avait remarqué leur attitude étrange. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient trop concentrés sur Donald Trump pour y prêter attention.

Le soleil commençait à descendre quand ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel partagé. Quelques semaines plus tôt, et à sa grande joie, maintenant transformée en détermination, Justin avait découvert qu'il était logé dans la même aile que le président français, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres dirigeants. Cette attribution heureuse des suites entre délégations lui assurait une occasion en or de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Macron. Or, cette occasion, il comptait bien la saisir.

Aussi, au lieu de se rendre directement à ses quartiers, il ralentit le pas et resta un peu en retrait, saluant brièvement ses collègues, qui partirent en direction de leurs chambres pour se préparer à la réception qui aurait lieu dans la soirée, avant de se tourner vers le français, qui était resté à ses côtés, un peu à l'écart de son propre entourage.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Le cadet du G7, plus pâle que jamais, avait une main sur sa tempe et les yeux à demi clos, l'air sur le point de s'effondrer. Comprenant immédiatement que le plus jeune n'était pas dans son état normal, Justin lui agrippa le bras et le tira dans un couloir adjacent, loin des caméras et des délégations étrangères. Le fait que Macron n'essaye même pas de se débattre était, en soi, inquiétant.

Dès qu'il fut certain de ne plus être dans le champ de vision d'une personne étrangère à la délégation française, il s'arrêta net et tenta de sortir le français de la transe dans laquelle il semblait être plongé. 

"Mr Macron, commença-t-il. Mr le Président, vous m'entendez ?"

Il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

"Emmanuel ?" finit-il par demander en posant une main sur son épaule.

Que ce soit le contact soudain ou l'utilisation de son prénom qui fut la cause de la réaction du plus jeune, celui-ci sembla brutalement reprendre conscience, sursautant et levant rapidement la tête, une expression perdue sur le visage. Justin l'observa en silence alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, visiblement plus que confus. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore ôté sa main de l'épaule du plus jeune. Il la retira rapidement, avec l'impression étrange que la peau de sa paume et de ses doigts était bien plus sensible que quelques secondes auparavant. Perplexe, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, il s'interrogerait sur sa réaction inhabituelle plus tard.

Emmanuel, quant à lui, semblait avoir également remarqué le geste étrange et était à présent en train de fixer la main que son aîné venait de dissimuler, l'air complètement dans la lune.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Justin, décidant que le temps n'était pas au vouvoiement.

Le français sortit de sa contemplation en sursautant une seconde fois et fronça les sourcils.

"... Oui ?" finit-il par dire, incertain, "Oui tout va bien. Tout va bien.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, décida Justin.

\- Ah ... non. Non non, ce n'est pas la peine !" lui assura le plus jeune en reculant d'un pas.

Ignorant ses protestations, le canadien commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il savait être celle de l'aile dans laquelle ils étaient logés. Après un bref moment de silence, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui puis vit du coin de l'oeil le chef de l'Etat français arriver à sa hauteur. Bien. Même si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé leur confrontation, le résultat restait le même : il était seul avec Emmanuel et ils allaient maintenant pouvoir s'expliquer.

"Je voulais que tu saches que si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour te déranger, je m'en excuse, commença-t-il, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, depuis le début du sommet, il y a une telle ... tension entre nous."

Une façon calme et peut-être un peu alambiquée de lui demander d'expliquer son comportement. Celle-ci, cependant, ne reçu aucune réponse et, quand il tourna la tête, il vit que le français était à nouveau en train d'éviter son regard, les poings serrés et la tête tournée légèrement en direction du mur.

"C'est exactement de ça que je parle." lâcha Justin, oubliant temporairement qui il était et à qui il s'adressait, "Nous devons former un front uni face à Trump et si nous ne parvenons pas à nous entendre ..."

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du plus jeune, il ne finit pas sa phrase et continua de marcher en silence, cherchant désespérément une façon de faire parler l'autre homme, en vain. Ils passèrent sans un mot devant les portes fermées des chambres de l'équipe française et, alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin du couloir, Justin se rendit compte, alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre du Président, que l'occasion qu'il avait attendu toute la journée était sur le point de lui filer entre les doigts. Frustré, impuissant, et énervé par son incapacité à régler un problème qui n'aurait du être que trivial, il se retourna vers le français et fit quelque chose qu'il regretta grandement par la suite et qui ne cessa de le hanter dans les jours, et même les semaines, à venir.

Il le plaqua contre le mur.

Le dominant de toute sa taille, les mains posées de part et d'autre de la tête du plus jeune, juste au dessus de ses épaules, il baissa les yeux sur le visage d'Emmanuel, déterminé à obtenir une réponse, quoi qu'il en coûte et ouvrit la bouche.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il referma la bouche. Déglutit.

Le français, clairement stupéfait, le fixait d'un air interdit, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une poignée de secondes, à s'observer mutuellement, l'un confus et l'autre hésitant. Et, tandis qu'il observait le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Justin fut pris d'une envie soudaine, d'une envie ridicule qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien à faire dans son esprit.

Il voulait l'embrasser.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, encore plus prêt d'Emmanuel, de ses lèvres, de son corps et ...

Et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Justin s'arracha à l'état second dans lequel il s'était senti plongé seulement quelques secondes auparavant et recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce que son propre dos heurte l'autre côté du couloir. Devant lui, le président français n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et le fixait toujours. Gêné par son attitude et par sa réaction violente, le Premier ministre marmonna une excuse avant de, purement et simplement, s'enfuir, affreusement embarrassé par ses actions.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Que ce soit le fait d'avoir plaqué sur un mur _l'un des dirigeants les plus puissants du monde_ ou ce qui lui était par la suite passé par la tête, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait agis de la sorte. La pensée déplacée qu'il avait eu, cette envie étrange, elle sortait de nulle part ou ... non. Il y avait une raison logique. Elle ... Elle devait être due qu'à la position dans laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés, et non pas à ... à quelque chose d'autre.

Oui, c'était ça l'explication. Sous le coup de la colère, il avait agi de façon inconsidéré et la position qui en avait résulté lui avait donné des idées déplacées. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilités.

Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir d'autres.

Après tout, Justin lui-même était hétérosexuel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez on part sur un bon bail pétage de câbles et tension romantique. Vous arrivez toujours à suivre ?  
> Oui, Manu et Justin sont des putains d'écolières, c'est splendide. hahaha. Qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie ?  
> Sinon important !  
> A la base on avait prévu de faire un truc plus humoristique mais au final on a révisé tout le scénario et maintenant on se retrouve avec un chef d'oeuvre de la romance à deux balles française. Moins délirant donc. Certains des tags que j'avais mis sont donc inutiles à présents. Adieu, ô "Assemblée Nationale/Le sadomasochisme", nous ne t'oublierons pas.  
> Il se pourrait que je fasse des OS plus délirants à côté pour expliquer certains de ces tags, bientôt disparus, notamment ceux à propos d'Hollande et de Merkel.  
> Sinon à part ça je sais pas si je garde la mention M&M's. Comme je l'ai dit, on a refait le scénario et Valls est bcp moins présent dedans (btw je pense faire une préquelle M&M's pour expliquer pourquoi ils se sont embrouillés et comment ils se sont mis ensemble à la base) du coup jsais pas. On verra bien. Si vous avez une opinion là-dessus, exprimez-vous. Perso je pense que je devrais l'enlever mais ouais ... jsuis pas sûre à 100%.  
> Allez à plus!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manu angoisse pour rien et ce chapitre n'avance pas grand chose dans l'histoire.

Ce fut Brigitte qui, inquiète de son retard, finit par sortir de la suite qui leur avait été attribuée pour le retrouver encore appuyé contre le mur sur lequel il avait été plaqué plus tôt, le regard dans le vide et l'air, selon elle, plus perdu qu'un cadre FN dans une réunion d'écolos.

Après l'avoir tiré vers le petit salon accolé à leur chambre, elle lui demanda calmement de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait passé les trente dernières minutes à dévisager la tapisserie de l'hôtel au lieu de rentrer la rejoindre, surtout considérant que la réception du premier soir allait commencer dans moins de deux heures. La confusion qui avait pris possession de son esprit et la douleur due aux coups répétés de la migraine sous son oeil droit s'atténuèrent quelque peu quand il se rappela que, oui, il était bel et bien là pour une raison autre que se lamenter sur son sort et sur sa vie amoureuse trop palpitante à son goût. Il était le Président de la République nom de Dieu, perdre du temps -qui aurait pu être utilisé afin de mieux préparer les réunions et conférences à venir- pour une raison aussi stupide que celle qui l'avait poussé à rester dans le couloir était indigne de sa fonction.

Énervé par sa propre faiblesse, il accepta en silence les deux comprimés de profémigr et le verre d'eau que lui tendit Brigitte, qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec les interrogations.

"J'attends toujours une explication." l'informa-t-elle d'un ton ferme en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Gêné, il détourna le regard et, pour se donner une contenance, avala les médicaments, les faisant passer avec quelques gorgées d'eau.

"C'est ... c'était stupide," finit-il par lui avouer en jouant avec son verre encore à moitié plein. "Depuis ce matin Jus-Trudeau n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me parler."

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, affalé sur le fauteuil velours de la suite, les yeux tournés vers le plafond lourdement décoré. Il avait complètement perdu contrôle de la situation, il était impératif que les choses reviennent à leur état normal avant la fin du G7, la réputation internationale de la France était en jeu. Si les autres dirigeants pensaient qu'il ne les avait pas remarqué lui jeter des coups d’œil pendant la réunion, ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper. Toute la journée, il avait été tout particulièrement attentif à la curiosité des autres leaders mondiaux à son égard.

Il semblait bien que tout le monde, excepté Donald Trump, avait été intrigué par son comportement envers le premier ministre canadien. La prochaine fois qu'il était convié à un sommet international, il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ses réactions et aux expressions de son visage. Sachant qu'il était, en plus, un des seuls dirigeants ouvertement non hétérosexuels, le risque que les autres fassent le lien entre ses actions et sa sexualité était particulièrement grand.

"Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de le fuir ?" demanda Brigitte, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il soupira, se redressa sur son siège.

"Oui. Je pense. C'est ce qui serait le plus logique.

\- Et donc ? Le couloir ?"

Emmanuel se sentit rougir et s'empressa d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'eau pour camoufler son embarras.

"Rien de spécial, Ju-Trudeau m'a raccompagné et, pour une raison qu'il m'échappe il m'a ... hm ... poussé contre le mur.

\- Comment ?!"

L'éclat de voix inhabituel de sa compagne, habituellement extrêmement calme, résonna dans le salon vide et il s'empressa de la rassurer :

"Ce n'était pas violent, pas tant que ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé, c'est juste que ... Après, il s'est penché vers moi et je pense qu'il a compris pourquoi j'ai essayé de l'éviter toute la journée ... Il est parti immédiatement après."

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, après celui-ci, Emmanuel reprit :

"Il avait l'air assez horrifié."

Un nouvel instant de silence s'installa, lui aussi promptement brisé, mais cette fois-ci par Brigitte, qui lui demanda :

"Et quand il t'a poussé, est-ce qu'il est resté au dessus de toi ?

\- ... Oui ... pourquoi ?

\- Et ensuite, il s'est penché ?

\- Légèrement, oui."

Ils échangèrent un regard et, quand il remarqua la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui, il se redressa brusquement, comprenant tout d'un coup où elle voulait en venir.

"Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un, lui annonça Brigitte en l'ignorant complètement.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, rien !"

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, lui paniqué et elle plus calme que jamais. Pendant une poignée de secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, s'observant mutuellement avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

"A tout à l'heure, chéri." finit par lui dire Brigitte d'un air amusé, avant de sortir de la pièce sans qu'il ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Et il se retrouva planté là, seul dans leur suite présidentielle, avec une tête sur le point d'exploser et une réputation qui serait bientôt en miettes. Peu importe comment les média ou son équipe allaient présenter le G7 aux français, une chose était sûre : sur le plan personnel, le sommet avait été un désastre complet.

A ce moment là, ses téléphones, qui s'étaient montrés jusque là remarquablement silencieux, se mirent à vibrer de plus belle.

Il soupira.

Après vérification, la raison derrière le soudain éveil de ses portables était une rumeur mystérieuse impliquant le chef des Insoumis et la présidente du Front National qui, apparemment, avait eu un passé commun, plus de trente ans auparavant. Ne prêtant guère attention aux rumeurs de cette teneur, qui lui importaient peu, même si elles s’avéraient être vraies, il allait effacer toutes ces fausses alertes, et éventuellement bloquer ceux qui avaient cru bon de les lui envoyer, quand il tomba sur un autre message qui venait d'arriver, un message qu'il avait redouté depuis son élection et son entrée en fonction, un message simple mais qui acheva de lui ruiner sa journée.

**[Il faut qu'on parle]**

Il fallait en effet qu'ils parlent. Emmanuel avait beau reporter ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois même, mais une relation comme la leur ne pouvait pas être interrompue aussi brutalement et ce même si, d'après les mots de son ancien amant, elle n'avait jamais été autre chose que purement sexuelle.

Quelque chose en lui le poussait à répondre à Manuel, à lui donner rendez-vous dès son retour en France, à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient interrompue, et peu importe les nombreux défauts qu'ils avaient tous les deux et la violence occasionnelle de leurs interractions. Peu importe leurs attentes différentes et leurs envies divergentes, peu importe les conflits et peu importe la politique. Il avait envie de tout balancer en l'air, de revenir en arrière, quand tout était encore plus simple.

Le problème était que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tant qu'il était Président, son devoir et son projet devaient passer avant tout le reste. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, sa relation avec son ancien supérieur serait sans nul doute néfaste pour lui et, par extension, pour la France. Elle pourrait, avec un peu de travail et de dévouement, s'améliorer, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de s'en occuper pour le moment, il en avait déjà plein les bras avec toute cette affaire autour de Justin Trudeau.

Mais une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait plus continuer à ignorer Manuel, maintenant que son aîné avait fait le premier pas et l'avait à nouveau contacté, il se devait de lui répondre, de faire en sorte que, une bonne fois pour toute, ils se retrouvent et discutent de leur situation et de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux deux et du couple qu'ils auraient pu un jour former.

Après les législatives, se promit-il.

Après les législatives, il lui donnerait rendez-vous.

Après les législatives, tout ça serait fini pour de bon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon chapitre court qui ne fait pas vraiment évoluer la situation, mais il était plus ou moins nécessaire. Meh.  
> Sinon à part ça, on s'est mis d'accord sur un titre définitif pour cette histoire, on a essayé de trouver le nom le plus kitsch et le plus fleur bleue possible et au final on a décidé que "From Canada with Love" c'était une bonne idée (l'autre possibilité c'était Mr Sweet President).  
> Sinon à part ça on a encore affiné l'histoire et je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes bien dans la merde parce qu'en tout on a prévu 5 arcs, on a pas fini toute la trame, pour le moment on est toujours en train d'écrire le premier arc, et Manu et Justin ne s'embrassent ni dans l'arc qui suit ni dans celui d'après.  
> Si vous continuez à lire cette histoire, vous êtes bien partis pour rester un loooong moment.  
> Bref sinon on a plusieurs OS entourant l'histoire principale en tête, notamment un truc très con entre Manu et Justin lors d'une soirée internationale, et quelques trucs avec Valls, Edouard Philippe et le reste de la crew politique française.  
> Faut aussi vraiment que j'écrive la préquelle M&M's, j'ai pas mal d'idée dessus.  
> Ok sinon à part ça bisous à tous, j'espère que votre semaine se passe bien et, vu que je pars en vacances ce week-end, je poste le chapitre suivant (plus long et plus substantiel) vendredi matin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin fait une connerie et Manu boit pour oublier.

Quand vint le moment de la réception, la situation entre Macron et lui-même, si elle ne s'était pas inversée, avait sans nul doute évolué, et pas de la meilleure des façons. La raison de ce changement était très simple : après avoir traité le français comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne pouvait s'approcher de lui sans se sentir coupable. En temps normal, il se serait immédiatement excusé et aurait fait tout pour se réconcilier avec la personne qu'il venait d'offenser, mais les raisons de sa fuite, puisque c'était la seule façon de décrire correctement son départ précipité du couloir, étaient si ambiguës qu'il ne se sentait pas encore assez calme et sûr de lui pour approcher son collègue chef d'Etat, encore moins en public.

En plus des ministres, des présidents et des chefs de gouvernement, le dîner organisé par la ville rassemblait également un bon nombre de représentants étrangers, ne provenant pas nécessairement des pays membres du G7. Les Africains étaient présents en grand nombre, la volonté de travailler avec les pays de ce continent étant partagée par un bon nombre des leaders du sommet, mais Justin vit également quelques européens graviter autour des délégations allemandes, françaises et italiennes.

Les dirigeants respectifs de ces trois pays avaient l'air tous particulièrement à l'aise au sein de la masse mouvante des élites internationales. Entouré en permanence d'une demi-douzaine d'auditeurs attentifs, le Président français discutait énergiquement avec chacun d'entre eux, riant aux blagues de ses compagnons et se prenant parfois à lancer lui même quelque traits d'humour qui semblaient beaucoup amuser son entourage. Un peu plus loin, le Premier ministre italien, plus calme, était lui-même engagé dans un débat avec un bon nombre de membres des délégations italiennes et allemandes. Quant à la Chancellière, elle était régulièrement approchée par des diplomates en tout genres. La plupart d'entre eux fut ignorée, les quelques chanceux ayant parvenu à attirer son attention restant près de la femme politique, l'air extrêmement fiers d'eux-même.

Justin lui-même n'était pas en reste. Son propre auditoire, composé principalement d'anglophones et d'un petit nombre d'européens, avalait chacun de ses propos. Le charisme était une caractéristique qu'on retrouvait régulièrement chez les grandes figures politiques et, bien qu'il ne s'en enorgueillisse pas particulièrement, Justin se savait être tout particulièrement charismatique, une qualité qu'il utilisait souvent à son avantage.

Alors qu'il acceptait un second verre de champagne, proposé par un allemand qui avait, si l'on pouvait se fier à son regard vitreux, un peu trop bu, son regard croisa celui d'une des personnes l'entourant. Surpris par l'intensité qu'il percevait dans les yeux le fixant, il haussa un sourcil.

La personne en question était une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe noire longue et élégante, avait des yeux qui captèrent immédiatement son attention. Bleus clairs avec une pointe de gris acier, ils se fixèrent dans les siens et, pendant un court moment, lui et l'inconnue échangèrent ainsi, par regard interposés.

Immédiatement, il sut ce qu'elle voulait. Ce genre de choses était tout à fait courant dans les réceptions comme celle-ci, c'était même plutôt encouragé.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se souvint d'une autre paire d'yeux bleu et acier, qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'espace d'une seconde, une autre figure se superposa par dessus celle de la femme en face de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui parut presque entendre une voix, lointaine mais étonnament claire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'illusion vola en éclats.

"Mr le Premier ministre." dit la femme d'une voix douce.

L'accent français, clairement perceptible dans les intonations utilisées par son interlocutrice, lui donna presque des frissons. Sa réaction fut remarquée par sa cadette qui lui sourit d'un air entendu et, toujours en maintenant son expression avenante, fit glisser ses doigts le long d'une de ses manches.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que son entourage se clairsemait progressivement, ce qui n'était en rien étonnant. Lors des sommets et autres réunions internationales, la convention collective voulait que ce qui se passait entre diplomates restait entre diplomates. Tout le monde avait trop d'informations sur tout le monde pour que l'un d'entre eux se permette de briser la règle du silence.

Jusque là, Justin n'avait jamais compté sur cette tradition pour séduire qui que ce soit, il avait été remarquablement sage de ce point de vue là ces derniers mois, mais ce qu'il s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée avait été un signe clair que l'abstinence n'était pas la solution dans la situation actuelle.

Si coucher avec quelqu'un entre deux journées de négociations pouvait lui permettre d'aller trouver la force de s'excuser au Président français et de réparer leur relation, il le ferait sans hésiter. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si il s'agissait d'une tâche particulièrement désagréable.

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il invita la française à le suivre hors de la salle, vers un salon 'privé'. En passant, il croisa le couple Macron et manqua de cracher le reste de son champagne quand il fut accueilli par un regard glacial de la part de l'épouse du Président. Gêné, il détourna le regard.

  
Dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés de la réception, la femme, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, ne perdit pas un moment, attrapant le col de son costume et le tirant vers elle avec une force impressionnante. Il répondit volontiers à son initiative, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser mais, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient et que ses doigts effleuraient la chevelure de l'inconnue, il ne put s'empêcher d'être pris par une sensation étrange, un malaise qui l'empêcha d'apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur.

Il recula de quelques pas, dévisageant la française alors même qu'elle s'employait à déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait. Elle était belle, certes, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle, quelque chose qui le dérangeait énormément. Pour essayer de se distraire de ces pensées troublantes, il s'employa à tatonner dans le vide derrière lui jusqu'à trouver une porte, qu'il ouvrit immédiatement, s'engoufrant dans la pièce dans le même mouvement.

Celle-ci était relativement petite mais restait confortable. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une sorte de salon privé, meublé, comme le reste de l'hôtel, avec le goût du luxe.

L'inconnue le suivit à l'intérieur du salon et referma la porte du bout du pied. Alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement d'elle, elle détacha ses cheveux, jusque là rassemblés en une tresse complexe. Il les regarda tomber sur ses épaules. Leur teinte, un châtain qui paraissait tantôt blond tantôt brun, était correcte mais leur longueur n'était pas la bonne. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Justin se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré que la chevelure de la française soit un peu plus courte, voire beaucoup plus courte.

Plus petite que lui, cette dernière dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussant en direction du canapé luxueux qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sur lequel elle le fit asseoir. Se sentant plus déconnecté que jamais, bougeant d'une façon presque mécanique, Justin parvint cependant à remarquer que, bien que la différence de taille ne le dérange pas particulièrement, la forme du corps de l'inconnue était on ne peut plus perturbante. Ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses ... rien de cela n'allait. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était ...

C'était...  
C'était quelque chose de moins féminin.

Il se figea complètement. Remarquant son immobilité, sa partenaire recula légèrement, le dévisageant depuis sa position à califourchon, les cuisses autour des jambes de Justin et les genoux plantés dans les coussins du canapé. Ses mains, occupées à retirer le reste des habits du Premier ministre, interrompirent brièvement leur tâche.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Il le remarqua à peine.

Justin venait de comprendre. La raison derrière son comportement, derrière les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient depuis des heures déjà était au final très simple, si simple qu'il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir trouvée plus tôt.

Il avait le béguin pour le Président français. 

 _Il avait le béguin pour le Président français_.

Cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et, tout d'un coup, il se sentit incapable de rester une seconde de plus dans le salon. Se décidant à partir, Justin attrapa les épaules de la femme le surplombant -elle s'était redressée pour mieux le dévisager- et la repoussa sans brutalité. Elle comprit immédiatement le geste et se releva, un air agacé sur le visage.

"Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- ... Oui, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute."

Sur ces mots, prononcés d'une voix qu'il espérait calme, Justin se releva rapidement, reboutonna sa chemise, ramassa sa veste de costume et sa cravate et tenta tant bien que mal de se rendre présentable sans l'aide d'un miroir. Derrière lui, il entendit la française soupirer lourdement.

"Sérieusement ? Vous allez me planter comme ça ? Vous êtes supposé être sympa, vous savez."

Il lui envoya un regard d'excuse tout en nouant sa cravate.

"Désolé." lui dit-il, "Encore une fois, ce n'est vraiment pas de votre faute.

\- Oh ça je le sais bien, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, il n'empêche que c'est agaçant."

Justin s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand une remarque de la femme le fit s'arrêter nette.

"C'est à cause de Macron que vous partez comme ça ?"

Lentement, il se tourna vers elle, tentant tant bien que mal de rester le plus inexpressif possible.

"Il commence à y avoir des rumeurs sur vous deux, élabora la séductrice en haussant les épaules, vous savez qu'il est bisexuel ?"

Oui, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Internet avait presque explosé quand il avait été révélé qu'un candidat à la présidence de la République française, confronté par un journaliste au sujet de sa sexualité, avait admis faire partie de la communauté lgbt+. Le raz-de-marée avait été encore plus grand quand le-dit candidat avait été élu par les français. Emmanuel Macron était en passe de devenir un symbole de la communauté bisexuelle, n'importe qui passant un minimum de temps sur son ordinateur, ou détenant, comme lui, une équipe hors pair le tenant au courant de toutes les tendances et nouvelles importantes, savait cela.

"Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il, agacé malgré lui. Parce qu'il est bisexuel et que je suis un homme, il doit forcément être attiré par moi ?"

La française haussa les épaules.

"Pas forcément, non. Mais avouez que ce serait plutôt sexy."

En effet, ce serait plutôt sexy. Mais il ne comptait pas lui avouer. Ce qu'il comptait faire, c'était retourner à la réception, finir la soirée calmement et ensuite profiter de la journée du lendemain pour discuter avec Macron, qu'il ne verrait plus ensuite pendant des mois, ce qui devrait se charger d'éliminer ce béguin déplacé.

Il souhaita une bonne soirée à celle qui fut presque son amante, reçut en échange un regard noir, et se dépêcha de s'enfuir dans le couloir, ajustant avec nervosité la veste de son costume et sa coiffure, qui avait été sérieusement mise en désarroi par ce qui venait juste de se dérouler dans le petit salon. Alors qu'il tournait en direction de la salle de réception, il dû freiner brusquement, évitant de justesse la colision avec ...

Eh bien, avec Emmanuel Macron.

Le Président français, l'air plus en forme que jamais, si ce n'était pour la légère rougeur de ses joues, probablement dûe à l'alcool -que les organisateurs avaient peut-être choisi un peu trop fort- le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard à sa chevelure, encore décoiffée, malgré tous ses efforts pour la dompter, puis à sa veste, légèrement froissée.

Il était rare que le canadien se sente aussi déplacé ou mal à l'aise mais, apparemment, le nouveau président de l'hexagone avait un véritable talent quand il s'agissait de le prendre au dépourvu.

"Bonsoir Emmanuel." lâcha Justin d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle, "Tout se passe bien ?"

Le français se détourna de sa veste et tourna à nouveau son attention vers son visage, l'observant avec la même intensité que celle dont il avait fait preuve le matin même, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'esquiva pas son regard après quelques secondes seulement. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, il finit par reculer de quelques pas -que Justin trouva tout de même assez chancelants- et lui sourit, l'air ravi.

"Bonsoir Justin !" s'exclama-t-il d'un air guilleret, "Tu devrais te recoiffer. Et ta cravate est mal mise."

Sans attendre de réponse, le français se rapprocha de nouveau et attrapa la cravate du canadien, qu'il entreprit de défaire puis de refaire avec expertise, absolument pas gêné par le fait qu'il se trouvait à présent _extrêmement_ près de son aîné. Justin sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il s'empressa de s'écarter d'Emmanuel dès que celui-ci eut fini d'ajuster le nœud qu'il venait de faire. Sa réaction amusa visiblement l'autre homme, qui haussa un sourcil moqueur.

"Sur ce, commença le président, je vais te dire bonne nuit, je dois me lever de bonne heure demain, comme toi probablement."

Emmanuel se pencha vers lui, perdit l'équilibre, manqua de s'écrouler par terre, se rattrapa au mur, se redressa, puis lui tapota prudemment l'épaule.

"Aussi, ta braguette est ouverte."

Et, sur ces mots, le cadet du G7 s'en alla.

Justin le regarda partir en silence puis, réalisant ce que le français venait de lui dire, se dépêcha de refermer la braguette de son pantalon, se maudissant en silence pour sa maladresse inhabituelle.

Il avait _vraiment_ un problème.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok pas le temps, je dois partir dans une dizaine de minutes !  
> Chapitre un peu plus long qui prouve une nouvelle fois mon incompétence totale lorsqu'il s'agit de faire interagir les gens. Svp, achevez moi.  
> Aussi j'ai vu "cent-vingt battements par minute" hier et c'était cool.  
> Aaaaaah je dois y aller, pas eu le temps de relire, bisous à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manu drama. Chapitre court qui n'avance pas à grand chose, c'est juste Manu qui assume pas.

Il y avait donc bel et bien une raison valable derrière les avertissements de son équipe quant aux boissons servies au G7. Faites très attention, lui avaient-ils dit, ne prenez que le champagne, le reste est généralement très alcoolisé, la faute aux allemands.

Sur le moment, il avait été plutôt intrigué sur le rôle que les allemands avaient pu jouer dans les préparatifs de la soirée, et notamment de l'alcool, considérant le fait que les canadiens étaient ceux supposés organiser la réception, et n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au reste des dires de ses conseillers. Il aurait dû, ça lui aurait éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Tel qu'il se sentait, il était quasiment certain qu'une grande partie de l'influence de la boisson sur son cerveau s'était atténuée et, si il avait toujours l'impression que sa chambre tanguait un peu trop pour qu'il soit dans son état normal, au moins il ne ressentait plus la folle envie de demander à Edouard Philippe si la vie d'un homme portant un prénom en guise de nom de famille était difficile ou pas. La disparition de cette idée fixe, qui l'avait obsédé toute la soirée, fut accueillie avec soulagement.

N'étant pas étranger aux réceptions internationales et aux divers alcools et cocktails disponibles entre les négociations, il était rentré dans la grande salle avec la ferme intention de ne pas boire plus de deux, éventuellement trois, verres, ce qui était un nombre tout à fait raisonnable. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait croisé Justin Trudeau, et toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties à la poubelle à l'instant où il avait remarqué la femme au bras du Premier ministre canadien. Sous l'oeil affligé de Brigitte, qui avait vaillament essayé de, tant bien que mal, camoufler l'amour soudain de son supposé époux pour les cocktails de facture allemande, il avait avalé cinq verres d'une boisson douteuse, avant de les faire passer avec un nouveau verre de champagne. Son troisième de la soirée.

Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre et, à peine un quart d'heure après le départ du canadien, il avait commencé à sentir les premiers effets de l'alcool sur son corps. Encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais bon de passer les soirées entre ambassadeurs, chefs d'Etats et différents politiques en étant ivre -excepté si l'on comptait finir comme les trois ambassadeurs espagnols du Terrible Dîner de 2013-, il avait assuré une bonne douzaine de fois à Brigitte qu'il se sentait capable de marcher jusqu'à leur chambre, et s'était employé à le lui prouver en marchant en ligne (plus ou moins) droite vers la sortie de la salle.

Il avait à peine fait une quinzaine de mètres dans le couloir quand il avait croisé Justin Trudeau.

Sur le moment, il s'était dit que le Premier ministre avait dû être extrêmement rapide. A peine vingt minutes et il était déjà de retour à la réception, c'était tout de même assez impressionnant. Cependant, préférant ne pas partager ses pensées avec l'autre homme, il ne lui avait pas fait la remarque et s'était contenté d'observer avec intérêt l'accoutrement du plus âgé, qui semblait s'être habillé à la va-vite, négligeant même d'ajuster sa cravate correctement.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, Emmanuel le fit pour lui, appréciant la proximité du corps du canadien contre le sien, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de retourner à ses quartiers. Seul. Malheureusement.

 

Et ce ne fut que maintenant, une heure plus tard, alors que les chiffres de sa montre se rapprochaient de plus en plus du 24 et que le brouillard lié à l'alcool commençait à s'éclaircir, qu'il réalisa que, en plus d'avoir partagé un moment franchement embarrassant dans le couloir en fin d'après-midi avec lui, il avait également réussi l'exploit d'avoir surpris Justin Trudeau à la sortie d'un plan d'un soir. Une situation idiote qui avait été couronnée par sa décision incompréhensible de réajuster la cravate de l'autre homme et d'envahir, par la même occasion, son espace vital.

Absolument mortifié par son comportement tout au long de la journée, le président français passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à regretter ses actions, et le reste à essayer en vain de trouver le sommeil. Autant il pensait avoir réussi à s'imposer au niveau politique, autant il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se montrer décisif et ferme au niveau émotionnel. A ce rythme là, les tensions entre Trudeau et lui ne seraient jamais calmées.

Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il ne pensait pas se dire ça un jour, surtout pas si près de sa rupture avec Manuel, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer en France. Là-bas, au moins, on ne risquait pas de créer un accident diplomatique dès qu'on ignorait un autre politicien, et il n'y avait pas d'allemand pour glisser des cocktails un peu trop alcoolisés au milieu des verres de champagne.

Mais, surtout, en France, il n'y avait pas Justin Trudeau, et ce simple fait signifiait que, pour lui, vivre dans l'hexagone était mille fois moins stressant que séjourner à l'étranger.

Ah, vivement le retour à l'Elysée ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok pas grand chose à dire, merci à tous les lecteurs et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.  
> Ce chapitre était l'avant dernier de cet arc, pour le prochain on retourne à Paris et on commence vraiment à faire progresser la relation Justin/Manu.  
> Bon sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end à tous !   
> A la prochaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café ?

Le français avait dit vrai quand il avait fait la remarque, la veille au soir, que Justin et lui-même devaient se lever de bonne heure pour la seconde journée du G7. A à peine six heures du matin, le Premier ministre canadien était déjà habillé et s'apprêtait à se jeter une nouvelle fois dans les arènes de la politique internationale. Bien que les réunions officielles ne commencent que trois heures plus tard, il avait un rendez-vous officieux avec une partie de son équipe, qui devait le briefer sur certaines des demandes des européens, et il avait un compte à régler avec le Président français qui, il l'espérait, devait à présent s'être plus ou moins remis de ses excès de la veille.

Vêtu d'un costume bleu anthracite sur mesure, coiffé, rasé et légèrement maquillé malgré l'heure matinale, Justin se sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été la veille, lorsqu'il avait croisé Emmanuel en retournant à la réception. Redevenir le maître de la situation lui fit un bien fou, et ce fut dans un état d'esprit serein qu'il se rendit dans l'aile française de l'hôtel, satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même et de son comportement.

Après avoir brièvement discuté avec quelques membres de la délégation européenne, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la suite présidentielle, saluant avec enthousiasme toutes les personnes qu'il croisait sur son passage. Il reçu en retour nombre de sourires d'une timidité variable, et quelques commentaires amusés sur ses chaussettes, qu'il avait choisies roses et bleus.

"Le Président est bien dans sa suite ?" demanda-t-il en passant à une déléguée, qu'il avait déjà aperçu autour du français la veille.

Sa question fut accueillie par un froncement de sourcil qui se changea très vite en un hochement de tête. Sa présence, tout sauf officielle, en terrain français était sans nul doute source de confusion pour les diplomates de l'Hexagone, et allait probablement nourrir encore plus les rumeurs au sujet de sa relation avec Emmanuel, mais il était bien décidé à mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux, en restant calme et, surtout, en ne s'humiliant pas devant son cadet.

L'équipe de sécurité en poste devant la suite présidentielle le dévisagea d'un air glacial alors qu'il approchait de la porte, mais les gardes le laissèrent toquer sans essayer de le fouiller ou, tout simplement, de l'interrompre. Ils étaient peut-être là pour protéger un chef d'Etat mais Justin, lui aussi, était le dirigeant de son pays et on ne fouillait pas le dirigeant du Canada, même si c'était pour assurer la sécurité de celui de la France.

Il ne lui fallut attendre qu'une poignée de secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la silhouette de la femme d'Emmanuel, Brigitte, dans l'embrasure. L'effort qu'il dû faire pour étouffer la bouffée de jalousie déplacée qui commençait à poindre dans son esprit lui fit presque rater le regard noir que la femme lui lança alors qu'il la saluait. Clairement, elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Ce que ce quelque chose était, il n'en avait aucune idée.

D'une politesse glaciale, la première Dame française lui rendit ses salutations et referma légèrement la porte, disparaissant derrière pour aller chercher son "compagnon". Sa bonne humeur fut sérieusement entamée par le comportement froid de la femme du jeune Président, mais il tenta tant bien que mal de passer outre cet inconvénient. Ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de se réconcilier avec Emmanuel, le reste était secondaire. Avoir une attirance non réciproque envers l'une des personnes avec lesquelles il était supposé travailler et négocier était contre-productif, au mieux, et sa performance lors des discussions de la veille le lui avait bien fait ressentir. Certes, il avait obtenu la plupart des choses qu'il avait demandé, mais tout le monde avait remarqué sa distraction, et la source de celle-ci, ce qui n'était clairement pas un bon point.

Toujours dévisagé par la sécurité, Justin commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci en complètement.

Il fit un grand sourire à Emmanuel, qui venait d'arriver devant lui.

Le français lui répondit par son propre sourire, légèrement moins enthousiasme mais, au vu des cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux et de son teint pâle, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour son manque d'énergie. Visiblement, certaines personnes se remettaient mieux des réceptions internationales que d'autres, et le Président ne faisait pas partie de la première catégorie.

"Bonjour ! Le salua Justin.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'autre du tac au tac, je peux faire quelque chose pour t-... pour vous ?"

Le canadien lança un rapide coup d’œil à l'équipe de sécurité, qui faisait maintenant semblant de ne pas le voir, probablement pour préserver la vie privée de leur Président.

"Oh." murmura Emmanuel sur le ton de celui qui venait de comprendre quelque chose, "Tu veux rentrer peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait très protocolaire ..." le taquina Justin, curieux de voir la réaction du français.

Ce dernier le ne déçut pas puisqu'il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de faire un pas sur le côté, pour permettre au Premier ministre de pénétrer dans la suite. Une fois ce dernier à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers ce que Justin savait être le salon accolé à toutes les suites mises à la disposition des participants au sommet.

Bien qu'il soit toujours relativement silencieux, une attitude que le Canadien lui savait inhabituelle, après l'avoir observé pendant une bonne partie de la journée de la veille, Emmanuel avait l'air plus détendu que lors de leurs précédents échanges, plus fatigué aussi. A la lumière du jour, qui commençait tout juste à se lever derrière la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce, ses cernes étaient encore plus impressionnants.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?" lui demanda le français après lui avoir fait signe de s'asseoir, "Je ne l'ai pas essayée mais je crois qu'il y a une machine à café par ..."

Il se pencha par dessus le petit bar installé dans le salon et Justin dû détourner le regard. Brigitte Macron était encore présente dans la suite, il ne serait pas bon pour leur relation, déjà glaciale, qu'elle le prenne en flagrant délit en train d'admirer le physique de son époux.

"... par ici !" Finit Emmanuel sur une note triomphante.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et Justin, qui était occupé à regarder fixement le soleil se lever, pour éviter d'être distrait par une vue beaucoup plus agréable juste à côté de lui, bougea si rapidement pour lui faire face qu'il entendit presque son cou craquer.

"Café ? Lui demanda le Président français.

\- Non merci." lui répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

Rester neutre en présence de l'autre homme était, tout compte fait, bien plus dur que prévu.

Emmanuel haussa les épaules et, après avoir étouffé un bâillement, mit la machine en route pour se faire son propre café, dont il avait visiblement grand besoin. Justin le regarda faire en silence pendant quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était _encore une fois_ en train de l'observer d'une façon tout sauf naturelle et de se forcer à détourner le regard. En temps normal, profiter de la présence de son cadet ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, mais la situation actuelle était particulièrement tendue, au plan personnel comme au plan politique, aussi il préférait s'en abstenir autant que possible.

Mais c'était quand même sacrément difficile.

Sa tasse préparée, le français alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Justin. Pris par un soudain accès d'anxiété, ce dernier se leva brusquement et s'écarta de quelques pas, organisant dans sa tête les mots qu'il avait prévu d'adresser à son collègue qui, visiblement trop épuisé pour relever son impolitesse, s'était contenté de le regarder bouger sans intervenir.

Alors qu'Emmanuel posait sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui sans y avoir touché, Justin ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler.

"Je ... Je tenais à m'excuser, annonça-t-il d'un ton qu'il trouva étonnamment ferme, pour mon comportement et pour mes réactions tout au long de la journée d'hier, je sais que je n'ai pas été digne de mon rang, dans mon manque de respect, dans mon attitude ..."

Du coin de l’œil, il vit le français se frotter les yeux et pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté, visiblement attentif.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis moi même surpris non seulement par mon manque de professionnalisme mais aussi, tout simplement, par mon impolitesse. Depuis notre première conversation, je pense que nous pouvons être plus que de simples partenaires. C'est peut-être naïf, sourit-il, mais j'ai tendance à essayer d'avoir des relations amicales envers ceux avec qui je travaille."

Il marqua une brève pause puis ajouta, un peu précipitamment peut-être :

"C'est ce que je voulais que nous aillions. Une relation amicale, je veux dire. Et ... Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me comporter ainsi ... Enfin ... Je le sais, et je m'en occuperais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma raison importe peu, vraiment. Par contre ce qui est important, c'est le fait que ce que j'ai fait était inacceptable. Je t'ai brutalisé, je t'ai ignoré, et je m'en excuse sincèrement."

Justin jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, au dessus de la tête du français, qui était resté silencieux tout au long de son petit discours. Le soleil montait dans le ciel et, avec lui, naissait une légère brise qui venait faire flotter les rideaux clairs du salon. Il se tut un instant, cherchant les mots corrects pour finir sa déclaration qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

"Je ne vais pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous." finit-il par dire, "Je m'en suis rendu compte hier, plus d'une fois, et il serait naïf pour moi de penser que ce quelque chose que je ressens puisse être ... disons ... réciproque. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus mais ... Depuis le début de ce sommet ... depuis hier, nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous opposer, et, si tu n'as pas à tout me pardonner, je souhaiterais au moins que l'on puisse arranger nos relations, qu'elles deviennent cordiales, si c'est possible."

Il interrompit là sa diatribe, attendant dans le silence la réponse d'Emmanuel, qui ne vint pas.

Surpris par le manque de réaction du plus jeune, qui se montrait d'ordinaire loquace une fois provoqué, il se détourna de la fenêtre, aux rideaux toujours agités par la brise, et baissa les yeux vers l'autre homme, qui se tenait là, assis, immobile.

Endormi.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le français, probablement à peine réveillé quand il l'avait fait rentrer dans la suite, avait dû s'assoupir pendant son discours et n'avait, de ce fait, rien entendu de tout ce qu'il avait avancé. Partagé entre un mélange de déception et d'une exaspération teintée d'amusement, Justin posa ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était brièvement assis, quelques minutes plus tôt, et observa en silence celui qui, ces dernières heures, lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre.

Plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, le français avait toujours, même en plein sommeil, un air légèrement fatigué sur le visage. De la fenêtre, un rayon de soleil avait pénétré dans la pièce et touchait le haut de son corps, illuminant ses cheveux, qui paraissaient à présent plus dorés que bruns. Assis ainsi, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, Emmanuel paraissait très éloigné de la figure du chef d'Etat puissant qu'il affichait en temps normal et, alors qu'il l'observait ainsi, Justin ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendri par cette image.

Perturbé par l'affection qu'il ressentait à présent, il n'en mis cependant pas plus de temps à comprendre que ce qu'il commençait à éprouver pour le français allait au delà du coup de foudre éphémère. Bien que ceci, du point de vue de Justin la personne, soit plutôt positif, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autre chose qu'une attirance physique pour ses amantes, il s'agissait également d'une très mauvaise nouvelle pour Justin le Premier ministre, qui aurait préféré éviter de compliquer encore plus les échanges entre les représentants français et canadien.

Inconscient du trouble intérieur qui déchirait son invité, l'homme en face de lui continuait de dormir et son calme involontaire finit par rassénérer légèrement Justin.

Il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment le Président de la République, ses sentiments n'étaient donc pas particulièrement forts ce qui, pour le moment, les rendait faciles à maîtriser. La situation n'était pas si compliquée que cela et puis, il fallait l'admettre, il aimait bien passer du temps avec le cadet du G7, autant en profiter.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de son costume, lui rappelant qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son équipe et de commencer à planifier ses interventions de la journée. Se redressant silencieusement, il lança un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie de son homologue avant de quitter la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand les gardes du corps postés devant la porte se tournèrent vers lui, l'air curieux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'étais en train de hurler intérieurement en écrivant tout ça, c'était très très douloureux.  
> Sinon à part ça vive la France, vive la République et vive la fête nationale ! Là j'ai pas trop de temps parce qu'on va partir voir les feux d'artifices mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour relire vite fait ce chap chap.  
> Spéciale dédicace à Roro pour l'ajout du rayon de soleil qui tombe sur le visage de Manu.  
> Bon allez sur ce go feux d'artifices, bisous à tous et j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, écrit dans la douleur.


	9. Arc 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les céréales que Manu mange sont des Miel Pops (c'est bzbzbz).

Malgré les difficultés du sommet du G7 et les nombreuses complications liées à la présence de Justin Trudeau, les derniers jours de la rencontre semblèrent passer à une vitesse incroyable et, bientôt, Emmanuel fut de retour à l'Elysée.

Bien qu'il eut souhaité revenir en France durant la plus grande partie de son séjour au Canada, y être enfin en personne ne le détendit pas particulièrement, bien au contraire. Les législatives approchaient et, avec elles, sa consécration en tant que Président, ou bien son désaveu. Séparant son temps entre ses devoirs de chef de l'Etat, qu'il remplissait la journée, et ceux d'ancien leader de son mouvement, maintenant devenu parti politique à part entière, il dormait peu et travaillait beaucoup ce qui, en un sens, l'arrangeait bien puisque, tant qu'il était occupé, il n'avait pas à penser à Manuel ou à Justin.

Brigitte, habituée à ses tendances workaholic, le laissa faire sans trop protester, comprenant sans doute son besoin de se changer les idées et de s'écarter un peu du désastre qu'était devenu sa vie privée. Il lui en fut tout particulièrement reconnaissant. Considérant le fait que ses histoires de cœur fascinaient sa compagne, elle devait sans doute faire preuve d'un immense self-control pour se retenir de commenter sa situation actuelle.

La visite de Vladimir Poutine, malgré tout le stress qu'elle avait provoqué à son équipe et aux autres dirigeants du G7, qui ne s'étaient pas montrés avares en conseils sur la manière d'aborder les sujets sensibles avec le dictateur russe, se passa plutôt bien, du moins pour lui. Les hommes comme le Président russe, violents, sûrs d'eux-même, il savait les gérer, il les avait géré pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, que ce soit en tant que secrétaire général ou en tant que banquier.

Adoptant une attitude polie mais glaciale qu'il avait perfectionnée aux côtés de celle qui fut un jour son amante, il aborda sans détours les sujets que lui et ses conseillers avaient considéré comme étant les plus importants et les plus urgents. Derrière lui se tenaient les figures de plusieurs autres pays, qu'il savait être ses alliés dans ce bras de fer entre la Russie et les autres puissances de rang mondial. Vladimir Poutine, lui aussi, s'en rendait compte. Avoir l'appui, même immatériel, de ses collègues du G7 et d'ailleurs lui permettait de faire pression de façon encore plus forte sur l'homme avec qui il discutait, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Sorti indemne de cette épreuve, il n'en doutait pas moins de l'animosité naissante du russe à son égard. Rembarrer un dictateur devant des journalistes de son propre pays ainsi que la presse internationale n'était pas une excellente idée si l'on souhaitait s'attirer les faveurs du dictateur en question. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Les idées plus claires que jamais après cette confrontation sur les terres du Roi Soleil, il se lança avec une énergie renouvelée dans la campagne des législatives et employa tout le temps qui lui restait à faire avancer, voire boucler, les dossiers les plus importants de son début de quinquennat. Avoir un Premier Ministre, un gouvernement, l'aidait bien entendu grandement dans sa tâche mais il aimait prendre compte par lui-même du succès des tâches qu'il leur avait assignées, aussi le travail ne manquait pas.

L'été fut si chargé en matière de politique intérieure qu'il eut à peine le temps d'être déçu par le refus de Justin Trudeau de se rendre à la cérémonie du 14 juillet, à laquelle il avait au préalable invité Donald Trump, qui, malgré son caractère des plus ignobles, restait à la tête d'un pays qui avait tout à fait le potentiel de se révéler être un allié de choix face à la Russie. A peine eut-il eut vent de la réponse de Justin qu'il devait déjà se remettre à plancher sur son discours face au Congrès et sur les diverses manières de faire passer devant l'Assemblée et le Sénat une loi constitutionnelle qui risquait de grandement menacer les postes des personnes y ayant été nommées.

La déception qu'il ressentit fut donc extrêmement brève, enterrée sous une infinité d'autres soucis et tracas bien plus urgent que l'absence du Premier ministre canadien à la fête nationale.

Juillet, puis août, passèrent à une vitesse folle, les avancées et les obstacles s'enchainant sans sembler s'arrêter. Tout allait si rapidement que ce ne fut qu'au début du mois de septembre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Malgré sa détermination quelques mois plus tôt, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à régler définitivement la situation entre Manuel et lui.

Cependant, tout comme un peu plus tôt dans l'année, quand il avait manqué la visite de Justin Trudeau, il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ces problèmes liés à sa vie privée. A peine les conflits nationaux étaient résolus que ceux internationaux ressurgissaient et qu'il se retrouvait embarqué dans un G20 endiablé où les présidents russe et américain se mesuraient en personne pour la première fois et où lui-même devait adopter un rôle de médiateur entre les différentes puissances mondiales.

 

Ce ne fut qu'en début septembre que, finalement, Emmanuel Macron, président de la République laissa la place à Emmanuel, catastrophe en amour et en relations de tout genres, pour le plus grand désespoir du concerné. Cette facette agaçante de sa personnalité eut l'occasion de ressortir à un moment tout particulièrement inopportun, alors qu'on lui annonçait une nouvelle pour le moins troublante, et au petit déjeuner en plus.

"Comment ça c'est Trudeau qui vient ici au final ?"

Ses céréales oubliées, le Président reposa sa cuillère sur la table et jeta un regard agacé au pauvre secrétaire qu'on avait envoyé lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

"Comment ça se fait que je n'en entends parler que maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec en se levant, "La France accueille la rencontre et ni l'Allemagne ni le Canada ne pensent à nous prévenir du fait qu'ils aient décidé d'échanger leurs rôles ?"

Le jeune homme en face de lui recula d'un pas, visiblement pris de court par sa mauvaise humeur. 

"J... Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore décidé pour sûr, ils attendent votre confirmation. Je ... Je crois."

Agacé, Emmanuel lui jeta un "eh bien revenez me voir quand vous en serez sûr", avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas énergique, bien décidé à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer la situation de façon plus claire et, surtout, qui pourrait lui dire pourquoi lui, le dirigeant du pays dans lequel la rencontre était supposée se dérouler, n'avait pas été consulté et se retrouvait ainsi devant le fait accompli. Qu'Angela Merkel et Justin Trudeau attendent son approbation était certes une chose, mais ils savaient tous les trois que cette chose n'était rien de plus qu'une simple formalité : refuser la venue du canadien sans raison valable serait extrêmement mal vu par ce dernier et, malheureusement, "il met le bordel dans ma vie privée déjà bien amochée" ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie.

Après avoir obtenu un entretien téléphonique avec la Chancellière dans lequel il comptait bien déterminer les raisons de son désistement, il finit par en demander un autre, cette fois-ci avec le Premier Ministre canadien. Si ils allaient être amenés à coopérer en personne pendant près d'une semaine afin de mettre en place le plan d'attaque officieux de leurs alliés face à la Russie de Poutine et aux conséquences de la guerre contre l'Etat Islamique, ils avaient tout intérêt à s'y mettre dès à présent. En plus, le décalage horaire et la distance n'allaient rien arranger.

Il était à peine deux heures du matin au Canada, aussi Emmanuel préféra reporter la demande d'entretien à plus tard dans la journée, se concentrant sur Angela Merkel et sur les justifications de cette dernière.

La journée, entrecoupée seulement par cet appel Outre-Rhin dans lequel la Chancellière avança son emploi du temps conflictuel et la bonne volonté du canadien, qui avait apparemment insisté pour venir travailler à ses côtés en France (une information qui manqua de lui faire quitter son masque présidentiel tant il dû lutter pour ne pas rougir de façon suspecte devant ses conseillers), comme raisons à l'annulation de sa visite. Lui-même était pieds et poings liés dans cette histoire, si il voulait garder son rôle de médiateur, il ne pouvait se fâcher avec personne, du moins pas pour le moment.

Après un briefing d'une demi-heure quant à la façon de s'adresser à Justin Trudeau, il se retrouva, finalement, seul dans son bureau, une pile de papiers oubliés posée devant lui et un téléphone à sa droite. Sa patience avait déjà été bien éprouvée par les événements du début de la journée, et il commençait à se sentir un peu fatigué du jeu diplomatique dans lequel il venait d'être tiré contre son gré. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, l'échange avec Trudeau n'aurait lieu qu'aux alentours de vingt heures, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de s'y préparer psychologiquement.

 

Le dernier véritable échange qu'il avait eu avec l'autre homme remontait à près de quatre mois plus tôt, lors du G7. Le canadien lui avait alors rendu visite dans la suite qu'il partageait avec Brigitte et lui, épuisé à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il avait fait la veille et des restes d'alcool dans son système, s'était, à sa plus grande honte, endormi alors que l'autre homme parlait. Heureusement pour lui et pour sa dignité, Justin n'avait jamais mentionné cet incident en sa présence, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

A vrai dire, même Brigitte avait été particulièrement indulgente avec lui, se contentant de l'informer qu'elle avait en effet été témoin de la scène (ce qui l'avait poussé à lui demander si elle l'espionnait, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules), sans rien ajouter de plus si ce n'était un léger sourire en coin.

Depuis ce moment, il n'avait pas parlé seul à seul au canadien, préférant l'éviter autant que possible quand les caméras n'étaient pas braquées sur eux. Sa charge de travail l'aidait sur ce point, il avait toujours un endroit où il devait être, quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Avec le temps, il était même presque parvenu à oublier son affection pour l'autre homme et il avait alors espéré que maintenir la distance pendant quelques mois de plus allait lui permettre de se tirer définitivement de cette ridicule romance à sens unique.

Bien entendu, l'univers le détestait et, juste au moment où il pensait s'être libéré de ses sentiments déplacés, il se voyait obligé de reprendre contact avec la source des-dits sentiments. Et, alors qu'il se tenait là, assis devant son bureau, à observer le téléphone posé près de lui, il se rendit compte que, bien qu'il ait réussi à faire taire la partie de lui qui ressortait quand il se retrouvait aux côtés du Premier ministre, il ne s'en était certainement pas débarrassé et n'était pas près de le faire.

Réaliser que le canadien lui manquait et lui avait manqué lors de ces derniers mois, chose qu'il s'était refusé d'admettre, l'emplit d'exaspération. Il n'y pouvait rien, pourtant. Malgré lui, malgré tout ses réflexes d'homme politique, certes peu aguerri, et malgré tout son bon sens, il avait envie d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son aîné, de voir son visage, de sentir une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras, sur sa peau, de ...

Il interrompit lui-même le cours de ses pensées, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin quand il se trouvait encore sur son lieu de travail, même si celui-ci était également son domicile. De plus, même en dehors de cela, sa propre faiblesse l'exaspérait. Il s'était promis, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, qu'il ne retomberait pas tête la première dans une histoire comme celle qu'il venait de quitter et à présent voilà qu'il commettait exactement les mêmes erreurs qu'avant.

N'apprendrait-il donc jamais sa leçon ?

Incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, il passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder, pour sa plus grande honte, des conférences de presse de son homologue canadien, qui finirent par laisser place à des vidéos moins sérieuses, notamment une où, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il faisait un câlin à une licorne en peluche.

Perplexe, Emmanuel décida d'enregistrer ce dernier extrait afin d'essayer de le décrypter plus tard.

 

Ce fut après une demi-journée extrêmement improductive que le Président fut, enfin, rejoint par certains de ses conseillers dans le domaine de la politique étrangère. Par la même occasion, de nouveaux documents lui furent apportés, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de recommandations auxquelles il ne prêta probablement pas l'attention qu'elles méritaient. Ce ne fut qu'après que tout ce petit cirque se soit achevé que, à vingt heures pétantes, il attrapa son téléphone et, tentant de contrôler son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ses joues brûlantes, appela le Premier ministre du Canada.

Appela Justin.

"Bonjour." dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. 

Si il n'était pas entouré par une demi-douzaine de personnes qui le fixaient toutes d'un air attentif, Emmanuel aurait probablement caché son visage dans ses mains tant la joie disproportionnée qu'il ressentit en entendant la voix du canadien l'embarrassa. Au lieu de s'humilier encore plus, il se contenta de répondre un "bonjour" d'une voix moins ferme qu'il le souhaitait et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards perplexes que s'échangèrent son entourage en voyant la réserve inhabituelle dont il faisait preuve.

"Mr le Premier ministre, enchaîna-t-il, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère, comment allez vous ?

\- Je vais très bien je te remercie, répondit Justin après une légère pause, et toi ?

\- De même, bien entendu. Tout se profile à merveille en France et sur le plan international ... eh bien ... c'est pour ça que je vous-que je **t'** appelle."

Un léger rire répondit à sa déclaration et il dû détourner le regard pour éviter que sa gêne ne soit trop visible. L'effet qu'avait le canadien sur lui était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu, si ça continuait ainsi, sa venue en France allait être difficilement gérable.

"Je crois savoir que tu as appelé Angela ? continua son aîné, elle a expliqué notre décision ?

\- Suffisamment oui, restent à voir les modalités, je suppose que votre emploi du temps n'est pas le même.

\- Justement, si ça ne pose pas problème, serait-il possible de déplacer la rencontre de quelques jours, du 18 au 22 par exemple ?"

Après un bref échange avec son entourage pour savoir si il avait quoi que ce soit d'important prévu pour ces jours là, il accepta la proposition du canadien, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à la date à laquelle son coup de foudre involontaire allait se retrouver à Paris, une date bien particulière, à laquelle il préférait ne pas songer depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

"Les dates conviennent." choisit-il de répondre sobrement, incertain de sa capacité à maintenir un air neutre si il venait à s'épancher un peu plus, "Je suppose que tu as été briefé sur les grands termes qui nous ont été attribués ?"

Un toussotement embarrassé lui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement mêlé d'un amusement qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

"J'ai eu les bases, répondit Justin quelques secondes plus tard, mais je pense que tu es plus au courant que moi ... Enfin, ton équipe peut contacter la mienne et me transmettre les informations que je dois connaître, bien entendu.

\- Non non c'est bon ... Ils feront ça plus tard, puisqu'on doit travailler ensemble de toute façon, autant commencer maintenant."

Emmanuel se demanda brièvement si il avait imaginé la pointe de satisfaction dans la voix du Canadien quand celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement de prendre le temps de discuter avec lui. Distrait par ses conseillers, qui affichaient un air de plus en plus perplexe alors que l'appel avançait, il prit quelques minutes pour leur expliquer la situation, leur donner quelques directives et les assurer que oui, il était sûr d'être prêt à passer la soirée à échanger avec le Premier ministre canadien et que, non, cela n'allait pas nuire à son propre rythme de travail.

Il décida de ne pas évoquer le fait qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de tout l'après-midi. Nul doute, qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un pour lui déconseiller de rattraper son travail en retard en faisant une énième nuit blanche, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément entendre.

La discussion repris après le départ de son entourage, s'engageant sur un terrain technique et politique dans lequel il se sentait bien plus à l'aise que celui plus émotionnel dans lequel le canadien avait tenté de le traîner à plusieurs reprises lors du G7. Rassuré par cette conversation plutôt légère, selon ses standards, il finit même par se détendre un peu, plaçant entre deux propositions quelques anecdotes et pointes d'humour qui arrachèrent un rire à son interlocuteur. Le son, joyeux et naturel, le fit presque frissonner et, encore une fois, il se sentit embarrassé par ses réactions trop extrêmes au comportement, pourtant banal, de l'autre homme.

Malgré la gêne latente qui ne le quitta pas un instant, Emmanuel perdit le fil du temps et, alors que la discussion de travail prenait, d'une façon si lente qu'elle en était, pour lui, devenue tout à fait imperceptible, une tournure plus personnelle, il ne chercha pas à l'interrompre pour autant. Peut-être était-ce juste de la faiblesse, un moyen pour lui de se distraire et de s'éloigner un peu de la tempête qui grondait en permanence dans son pays, du mécontentement grandissant, encore, toujours, des attentes des uns et des autres, de ses propres, erreurs, aussi. Peut-être que Justin n'était qu'un échappatoire, une façon pour lui d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, la charge des responsabilités qu'il avait tant désirées. Peut-être.

Mais il n'y croyait pas.

Il se connaissait, et il connaissait son coeur. Or ce dernier battait la chamade dès que le canadien était dans les parages, parfois alors qu'il était simplement mentionné. Se voiler la face ne servirait à rien, il fallait qu'il définisse ce qu'il voulait et qu'il trace la voie la plus sûre vers la réalisation de ses désirs, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, comme il allait le refaire à présent.

Les joues empourprées et un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer aux lèvres, Emmanuel souhaita une bonne nuit à son homologue, rit nerveusement quand celui-ci lui rappela qu'il était à peine dix-huit heures au Canada et serra ses mains tremblantes quand, enfin, il lâcha le téléphone sur son bureau, éteint.

Ce qu'il voulait ...

Silencieusement, il se rassit à son bureau et commença à rassembler ses dossiers, qu'il avait laissé dans le désordre au cours de l'après-midi, ses gestes étaient calmes, son visage impassible mais son esprit bourdonnait, partait dans tous les sens, tiraillé entre les différentes possibilités et voies qui s'offraient à lui.

Ce qu'il voulait ...

Il voulait régler la situation, bien sûr. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le Canadien qui, en plus d'être hétérosexuel, n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre attirance à son regard, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Brigitte. Cependant, il n'était pas seulement attiré par l'autre homme, il l'appréciait aussi, réellement.

Se rapprocher de lui, devenir, sinon un ami, un statut difficile à achever pour deux personnes remplissant leurs fonctions respectives, au moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Décomplexer leurs échanges et leur relation afin que ce qui pourrait être des conversations agréables, comme celles qu'ils venaient d'avoir, perdent leur côté gênant.

Si il ne pouvait pas éviter Justin, se rapprocher de lui de façon platonique pourrait peut-être le débarrasser des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Non.

Se rapprocher de lui de façon platonique le débarrasserait des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Il en était certain.

Ignorant la sensation de vide qui s'était insidieusement logée dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réfléchissait, Emmanuel étala sur le bois clair de son bureau les premiers des nombreux rapports qu'il aurait à parcourir avant la fin de la nuit. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se mit au travail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, c'est un peu la galère pour poster en ce moment, y a pas masse de réseau à la montagne.  
> Bon sinon à part ça je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps parce que j'arrive pas à joindre la co-autrice de ce chef d'oeuvre, beaucoup de désespoir en moi, beaucoup de tristesse.  
> A part ça un chapitre de transition vers le nouvel arc (/0.0)/ Incroyable.  
> On s'écarte de plus en plus de la réalité, déjà que c'était bien barré à la base, là on rentre dans un territoire tellement fictionnel que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que Manu se révèle en fait être un grand danseur classique, posant en tant que chef de l'Etat pour échapper à son passé avec la mafia russe.   
> Sinon faut vraiment que Manu appelle son ex, ça devient chaud là.  
> Bon sinon à part ça merci pour les cocos (commentaires, pas communistes), kudos et tout le reste bisous à vous et continuez à passer de bonnes vacances.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment Justin fait pour ne pas comprendre que Manu a un crush énorme sur lui. C'est un peu triste quand même.

En ce 18 décembre, la capitale qui l'accueillit à la descente de son avion était en tout point différente de la capitale qu'il avait quittée le matin même. Ayant lui-même beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse, il était bien évidemment au courant du fait que les hivers canadiens étaient tout particulièrement rudes comparés à ceux du reste du monde. Cependant, voir en personne ces différences de climat restait une expérience pour le moins unique.

Drapée non sous un manteau de neige mais sous un rideau d'une pluie dense et glaciale, Paris paraissait plus grise que blanche et, l'espace d'un instant, il en regretta presque Ottawa, qu'il avait pourtant souhaité quitter depuis des semaines déjà, n'appréciant ni la sédentarité ni les habitudes trop régulières qui venaient avec le fait de rester en un seul lieu pour une période de temps trop longue.

Son voyage en France était sa première visite officielle à l'étranger de l'hiver, une visite qu'il avait attendu avec une impatience d'autant plus grande qu'elle allait lui permettre de voir à nouveau celui qui avait occupé une bonne partie de ses pensées privées ces derniers mois. Le Président français avait beau être plus fermé que lui dès qu'il était question de sentiments, il n'était pas parvenu à maintenir assez de distance entre eux pour que Justin oublie ce qui l'avait séduit chez lui en premier lieu. Il appréciait l'apparence physique de son cadet, bien entendu, mais sa personnalité, tantôt confiante et charismatique, tantôt plus renfermée et sensible, était ce qui l'intriguait et l'attirait réellement.

Les longues échanges téléphoniques qu'ils avaient eu depuis septembre n'avaient fait que renforcer l'affection qu'il ressentait envers le français. Affection qui, bien que déstabilisante en premier lieu, avait fini par s'imposer à lui comme une évidence.

Il n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur et, malgré sa première résolution, visant à éviter que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Président français ne s'approfondisse, il décida très vite de laisser les choses se dérouler selon leur cours naturel. Aller contre ses émotions serait, en plus d'une distraction majeure, un effort dont il n'était pas sûr d'un jour se remettre. Justin était devenu Premier Ministre, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait barricader ses sentiments et s'empêcher de ressentir quoique ce soit considéré comme étant un tant soit peu incompatible avec ses fonctions.

Cette décision était pour lui bien plus naturelle et facile à suivre que celle qu'il avait précédemment prise. Aussi, ce fut le cœur léger et l'esprit rempli d'idées et de propositions nouvelles qu'il posa le pied sur le sol français.

Le trajet qui le conduisit à l'Elysée, bien que ralenti par les bouchons de la fin de journée, fut plus court que ce à quoi il s'attendait et, bientôt, il se retrouva debout devant sa voiture, garée temporairement sur le sol clair de la cour intérieure du palais français. Malgré les lumières des flashs de caméras et le bruit, son attention fut immédiatement attirée vers un point plus lointain que les journalistes qui osaient de temps à autres lui crier telle ou telle question. Ce point, c'était un homme qui, le dos droit, l'air confiant, l'observait depuis le haut de l'escalier au sommet duquel il était perché.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança pour aller saluer Emmanuel qui, visiblement bien plus calme et plus en forme que lors des dernières réunions où ils s'étaient entraperçus, n'attendit pas qu'il parvienne à sa hauteur pour s'avancer, visiblement pour venir directement à sa rencontre au milieu de la cour battue par la pluie.

"Bienvenue à Paris." lança ironiquement le Président en jetant un regard amusé vers le ciel pluvieux, "Je pense que la poignée de main chaleureuse peut attendre qu'on soit à l'abri.

\- Bonne idée." souffla Justin en pressant le pas.

Les deux hommes parcoururent la distance qui les séparaient de l'escalier en une poignée de secondes. De toute façon, les photos sous la pluie ne rendaient jamais bien, il valait mieux poser une fois qu'on était protégé.

A peine furent-ils abrités qu'Emmanuel, sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer ses cheveux trempés, saisit la main de Justin qu'il serra avec enthousiasme, posant par la même occasion sa main libre sur le bras de celui-ci, qui, bien qu'appréciatif de ce changement positif d'attitude de la part du plus jeune, qui s'était auparavant montré relativement distant, du moins en personne, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement surpris par un tel revirement.

"Bienvenue à Paris, sans ironie cette fois." sourit le châtain en desserrant sa poigne, la paume toujours placée contre le tissu de la manche de Justin.

Sous celui-ci, la peau du canadien lui paraissait comme hyper-sensible. La pression infime appliquée par le français sur son bras devenait presque douloureuse tant il en avait une conscience aiguë. Le désir d'approfondir ce contact, de toucher l'autre homme pour la première fois depuis des mois lui était presque insupportable et, poussé par cette envie qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer, Justin s'avança brusquement, et, sous le regard interloqué d'Emmanuel, prit ce dernier dans ces bras, dans un hug typique de l'Amérique du Nord.

La signification que cette étreinte avait pour lui pouvait rester secrète, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était l'opportunité qu'il avait de se rapprocher du plus jeune, de le sentir contre son corps, bien là, bien réel. Il inspira l'odeur discrète de l'eau de Cologne du français et, alors que celui-ci posait une main hésitante sur son dos, il s'écarta, le libérant de ce contact aussi bref qu'il lui avait parut nécessaire quand il l'avait initié.

Réprimant de justesse un sourire de satisfaction quand il remarqua la légère rougeur des joues de son cadet, il enchaîna fluidement sur un remerciement qu'il espérait des plus chaleureux et serra une nouvelle fois la main de l'autre homme, qui se remit assez vite de ses émotions et lui répondit avec autant d'amabilité.

Après une dernière pose pour les caméras, les deux dirigeants pénétrèrent dans le palais de l'Elysée, le français menant la marche et l'entraînant de couloir en couloir, au cœur de l'édifice qui, depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, abritait le centre du pouvoir exécutif du pays.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, commença Emmanuel, ralentissant légèrement l'allure, je pensais commencer directement à mettre sur papier nos propositions avant de continuer à plancher dessus au dîner."

Cette précision n'était que pure politesse, chaque détail des trois premiers jours du Premier Ministre en France avait été examiné et re-examiné par les équipes françaises et canadiennes, aussi, il avait été bien évidemment mis au courant des intentions du Président quant au déroulement de cette fin de journée, et trouvait le plan de celle-ci tout à fait acceptable. La perspective, tout particulièrement, de dîner en tête à tête avec l'autre homme lui était tout particulièrement intéressante.

"Le plus important, donc, débuta Emmanuel dès qu'ils se furent installés autour de l'espace de travail aménagé à leur intention, c'est de décider si nous donnons suite ou non à la demande de Poutine de déplacer la rencontre à Moscou. Ensuite, il va falloir coordonner les demandes et exigences de chacun de nos alliés, voir si elles sont compatibles et-...

-... et une bonne partie du travail a déjà été faite donc ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

\- Oui. C'est vrai."

Fasciné, Justin remarqua que le Président, jusque là parfaitement calme et composé, avait, l'espace de la seconde qui avait suivi la remarque du canadien, légèrement rougi, comme si, pour une raison qui échappait à ce dernier, il était embarrassé par quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à discerner.

Dès qu'il pensait réussir à cerner Emmanuel et à comprendre comment son esprit fonctionnait, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, un nouveau mystère, qui lui semblait alors impossible à résoudre. Qu'il soit autoritaire, introverti ou détendu, le français l'intriguait, peu importe son attitude, il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître l'autre homme, de le découvrir, de comprendre, finalement, quel aspect de son caractère était véritablement sien.

 

Au cours des deux heures qui suivirent, Justin eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait déjà cru remarquer suite aux discussions téléphoniques qu'il avait eu avec le châtain. Dès qu'il était question de sentiments et de discussion à cœur ouvert, ce dernier se renfermait, n'appréciant visiblement pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais dès lors que le sujet tendait vers la technique, il se détendait et adoptait un tout autre comportement.

Voir cette transition en vrai était bien plus impressionnant que l'entendre au téléphone. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas chez Emmanuel quand il finissait par se détendre était son regard, toujours vif et curieux, qu'il soit renfermé ou ouvert. Pour le reste, c'était une véritable métamorphose. Parties les positions tendues, le dos droit et les poings serrés, à présent remplacés par une agitation constante, des attitudes tendant parfois vers l'enfantin et des mains qui ne cessaient de bouger, traçant dans l'air formes et images pour aller avec les propos de leur détenteur ; parties, également, les hésitations, les regards fuyants et les rougissements impromptus. Tel qu'il l'était, le Président avait placé plus de remarques sarcastiques et de références étonnamment datées qu'il n'avait rougi de toute la journée.

Fasciné par cet homme complètement différent qui se tenait à présent en face de lui, Justin dévorait du regard ses moindres gestes, était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il aimait réellement le côté plus attendrissant d'Emmanuel, mais, alors que, plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, il observait le français évoluer dans son élément, il tomba sous le charme de cette version confiante et animée de son collègue et se promit de la faire réapparaître dès que l'occasion se représenterait.

 

Peu après 21 heures, l'estomac de Justin se rappela à lui. Il était quinze heures au Canada, et il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Un bref regard à Emmanuel lui appris que celui-ci était toujours plongé dans ses fiches, visiblement encore en train de réfléchir au dernier dilemme qui s'était présenté à eux. L'air complètement absorbé dans sa réflexion, son cadet ne cilla même pas quand il se leva brusquement, reposant sur la table son téléphone, à l'aide duquel il venait de regarder l'heure.

"Emmanuel." dit-il en contournant la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Visiblement, un Emmanuel concentré ne se distrayait pas facilement. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

Doucement, afin de ne pas trop le surprendre, Justin posa la main sur le bras de son collègue, qui sursauta tout de même de façon assez conséquente avant de se tourner brutalement vers lui, rougir, et éviter son regard. De toute évidence, l'effet 'séance de travail' avait disparu et le Président avait de nouveau adopté sa personnalité plus renfermée, ce qui, bien que légèrement décevant, ne déplut pas totalement au Premier ministre, qui trouvait cet aspect de son caractère plutôt amusant et, oserait-il le penser, parfois même mignon.

Ah, si il commençait à penser en des termes comme 'mignon' ou 'doux', ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment parti loin. Il imaginait à peine la tête des membres de son équipe si ils apprenaient que c'était ainsi qu'il décrivait mentalement l'homme avec lequel il était supposé négocier une bonne partie des traités internationaux touchant au Canada.

"J... Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. C'est l'heure du dîner."

Emmanuel se leva d'un bond et dépoussiéra nerveusement les manches impeccables de sa veste de costume. Après avoir ajusté cette dernière, il fit signe à Justin de le suivre et, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, le guida à travers les pièces chargées du Palais et jusqu'à une salle à manger, lourdement décorée, comme le reste du bâtiment, mais suffisamment étroite pour qu'elle paraisse privée. Plus ou moins.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les chaises, le canadien remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue, il finit par se jeter à l'eau peu après qu'on leur ai apporté leur entrée, à base de viande sous diverses formes et cuissons.

"Brigitte ne nous rejoint pas ?"

Emmanuel leva les yeux de ses téléphones portables, qu'il semblait avoir l'habitude d'observer très régulièrement, et s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, l'air perplexe, avant de lâcher un petit 'oh' et de se redresser soudainement.

"Ah ... oui ... Enfin ... non ... Nous ne mangeons pas ensemble ce soir."

L'état des relations entre le Président français et sa femme n'étant pas, bien entendu, rendu public, cette information fut une véritable surprise pour Justin, qui dû lutter pour maintenir une expression impassible sur son visage. Ressentir du soulagement en entendant parler des déboires amoureux de l'autre homme, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs guère plus que des spéculations de sa part, n'était pas très vertueux, il s'en rendait bien compte et, si il ne pouvait totalement réprimer ce sentiment, au moins pouvait-il faire en sorte qu'il ne se remarque pas trop.

"Tout va bien entre vous ? Demanda-t-il quand même, incapable de se refréner complètement.

\- Oui, oui ... C'est ... habituel.

Visiblement gêné, Emmanuel détourna le regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière qui aurait pu être particulièrement attractive si il n'avait pas eut l'air si mal à l'aise. Prenant pitié de lui, Justin décida d'éviter d'aborder d'autres sujets personnels. Du moins, pour le moment.

Alors qu'il déviait habilement la conversation vers un terrain où le français pourrait se sentir plus à l'aise, il ajouta l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre à la liste mentale qu'il gardait sur tout ce qui avait trait au Président et à sa personnalité. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'autre homme, il décida de se suffire de cette découverte pour la soirée. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Emmanuel avait déjà fait d'énormes bonds en avant entre le moment présent et leur première rencontre au G7, il valait mieux ne pas brûler d'étapes, un retour en arrière pourrait tout à fait se révéler catastrophique.

Incapable de s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son cadet, qui semblait presque vibrer d'énergie malgré l'heure de plus en plus tardive et la journée chargée qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu, Justin passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie autour du repas simple mais onctueux préparé par le chef cuisinier de l'Elysée. Si tous les jours de sa visite se déroulaient dans cette ambiance, la France allait très vite se placer à la tête de la liste des pays étrangers dans lequel il aimait résider, et le Président du pays en serait pour beaucoup dans ce changement de classement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, je me suis pété une cheville à une soirée et ça m'a fait déprimer tout le week-end. Ah et aussi j'ai regardé Game of Thrones. Ce sont deux raisons très valides d'updater en retard, je tiens à le dire.  
> Sinon à part ça nouveau chapitre, yay ! Justin se rapproche de Manu, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont bientôt conclure ?  
> (Non. Absolument pas. C'est du Slow Burn. Mais du Slow Burn chelou. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi lol)
> 
> Ensuite est-ce que Justin s'excite beaucoup trop simplement parce que Brigitte ne mange pas avec eux ? Oui, totalement. Ne lui en voulez pas. Le pauvre petit est perturbé.  
> Oh aussi j'ai appris que dilemme ne s'écrivait pas dilemne. J'avoue ça a changé ma vie.  
> Ah et me demandez pas si la raison de leur rencontre est réaliste, je vous avais prévenu qu'on partait vers des territoires étranges et étrangers.  
> Plus j'écris cette histoire plus je souffre, je crois que c'est l'effet secondaire de la RPF.
> 
> Edit : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas répondu à quelques commentaires sur les chapitres plus anciens et je m'en excuse :/ (merci à vous, pauvres victimes de ce vent involontaire, et merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté/kudoé cette fic, on ira tous en enfer ensemble)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je veux dire, il a mis plus d'un an mais au moins il l'a fait, c'est un progrès.

Le 23 décembre à 17 heures, à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous les deux avant que la situation ne dégénère, voilà ce qu'il, en des termes légèrement plus concis, lui avait dit. Voilà ce qu'il avait arrangé, cette première rencontre personnelle, en tête à tête, depuis bien plus d'un an à présent. Il avait pris son temps mais, au final, il l'avait fait.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir fier d'avoir réussi à accomplir ce qu'il avait redouté des mois durant mais, au final, après avoir écrit et envoyé ce message, donné ce rendez-vous, après avoir vu à quel point ça avait été simple de l'organiser, il se sentait surtout déçu par lui même, embarrassé par sa faiblesse et son incapacité à fermer une parenthèse qui avait été bien trop longue. Le fait que la date de sa rencontre avec Manuel se situe si proche de son anniversaire ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur. Depuis leur rupture, et même un peu avant, il redoutait cette date, qui ne manquait jamais de le plonger dans une mélancolie qu'il n'appréciait en rien.

L'année précédente, il s'était isolé, submergé de travail pour oublier ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui aurait été si il avait accepté leur relation telle qu'elle était. Cette année, il était plus confiant vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, à présent presque éteints, envers Manuel, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, la mélancolie, cette sensation persistante de vide dans sa poitrine qu'il ne parvenait pas, malgré tout ses efforts, à écarter, était revenue.

Après s'être tourné et retourné pendant des heures dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil après une longue soirée en compagnie de Justin, leur avant-dernière avant le départ de ce dernier pour le Canada, il avait abandonné l'idée de passer une nuit reposante et s'était levé, frustré, hagard et écrasé par une solitude rendue encore plus pesante par le fait que l'Elysée, à cette heure là, était complètement silencieux.

Il avait longtemps hésité entre la librairie, remplie d'un mélange de livres divers et variés, placés là par ses prédécesseurs tout autant que par lui, ses quartiers personnels et le jardin, qu'il savait suffisament vide à cette heure là pour pouvoir l'arpenter sans être trop perturbé. A deux heures du matin un vingt-et-un décembre, l'air devait être absolument glacial. Même si il ne pleuvait pas, il risquait tout de même le rhume à partir explorer le parc du palais présidentiel par une température aussi basse. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rester en place, assis sur un fauteuil à lire un livre dont il ne comprendrait probablement pas la moitié des mots, faute de concentration. Si il devait attraper froid, et bien il attraperait froid et, au moins, il sera sûr d'être distrait de sa déprime sans queue ni tête.

Après avoir enfilé un manteau épais et une paire de chaussures qu'il savait tout sauf adaptées pour la marche, il s'employa avec expertise à éviter les quelques membres du personnels, y compris de la sécurité, qui parcouraient encore les couloirs de l'Elysée à cette heure-ci. A l'heure actuelle, il avait besoin de solitude et de temps pour réfléchir, rien d'autre.

Ce fut lors cette promenade entre les buissons couverts de givres et les arbustres ployés sous le poids de leurs propres feuilles glacées qu'il envoya ce message, ce fameux message, à Manuel, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui traînait et traînait. Suite à cet envoi, il était resté longtemps immobile, assis sur la pelouse, au risque de s'antagoniser les jardiniers, qui insistaient lourdement pour que personne ne touche à l'herbe fraîchement coupée du jardin à la française. Ignorant le froid, devenu mordant, il avait passé près d'une heure à observer le ciel parisien, jamais parfaitement noir, tant les lumières de la ville étaient fortes. Il avait beau ne pas faire grand chose, rien que cette contemplation silencieuse lui permit de se distraire et de se sentir un peu mieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt dans la nuit, il se sentait désormais tout à fait capable de cotoyer Justin le lendemain matin.

Désormais tout à fait réveillé, et avec plusieurs heures de temps libre devant lui, il était retourné au palais, comptant bien continuer de se changer les idées d'une des meilleures façons qu'il connaissait : avec la musique. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouer pour de longues périodes de temps. Depuis l'installation, très récente, d'un piano dans un des salons non-utilisés de l'Elysée, il n'avait pu grapiller que quelques morceaux ça et là, à peine assez pour éviter de se rouiller.

Retrouver cette état de concentration extrême et, paradoxalement, de calme, que lui apportait la musique lui fit un bien fou. Perdant tout sens du temps, il laissa s'évaporer ses soucis et se déchargea, temporairement, de la responsabilité permanente qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis son élection en mai. Le temps d'une nuit, il redevint simplement Emmanuel, lecteur assidu, philosophe dans l'âme et joueur de piano à ses heures perdues. Il était bien parti pour continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'aube si sa concentration n'avait pas été brutalement interrompue par le bruit, bien trop près, d'une porte qui se fermait.

Il sursauta et, en un instant, le charme vola en éclat. Vivement, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait ainsi dérangé, prêt à la fustiger si il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas une raison valable d'être venu l'interrompre.

Sa réplique, rendue cinglante par le stress et sa mauvaise humeur, revenue au galop, il ne la lança jamais. Oubliée dans un coin de son esprit dès lors qu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de celui qui l'avait détourné de sa musique, il ne pensa pas une seconde à la prononcer. A la place, il lâcha un :

"Justin ... ?"

Le Premier ministre canadien, visiblement gêné à l'idée de l'avoir interrompu, lui envoya un sourire maladroit, avant de lui répondre :

"Oui, j'ai ... Je suis resté la nuit comme tu l'avais proposé. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, c'est juste que j'ai entendu de la musique et ... je me suis demandé d'où ça venait."

Emmanuel le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, incertain de quoi lui répondre. Non seulement il avait complètement oublié la présence du Canadien à l'Elysée mais en plus il l'avait suffisamment négligé pour que le Premier ministre se retrouve à déambuler seul dans les couloirs. Nul doute qu'il se ferait assassiner par ses conseillers si ils entendaient parler de cet incident.

"Quelle heure est-il ? Finit-il par demander, préférant ignorer complètement le moment présent et le fait que Justin l'avait probablement regardé joué avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence.

\- Presque cinq heures, un peu tôt pour jouer du piano, si tu me demandes mon avis.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, soupira Emmanuel. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé avec tout ce raffut."

Justin rit, un son qui, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, fit son petit effet au Président, qui dut se mordre la lèvre quasiment jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de réagir d'une façon trop remarquable.

"Pas du tout, le décalage horaire a un peu embrouillé mon horloge interne, répondit le Premier ministre. Pour tout dire, c'est une façon plutôt agréable de commencer la journée, tu joues particulièrement bien."

Emmanuel haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment, j'étais meilleur avant, mais avec le travail, c'est dur de garder le niveau.

\- Et le karaoké ?"

Cette question du canadien fit froncer les sourcils au français, qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

"Quoi le karaoké ?

\- Tu as gardé le niveau ? Demanda Justin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- ...

\- Alors ?

\- ... Je garderais toujours le niveau au karaoké." lâcha Emmanuel en le regardant dans les yeux, "Toujours."

Le piano et la maladresse du début de conversation oublié, Justin s'avança dans la pièce, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le corps de l'instrument, complètement à l'aise malgré l'heure matinale et l'étrangeté de leur échange.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer un des endroits où tu allais avant, histoire de vérifier si tu as bien gardé le niveau."

La proposition, dite sur un ton trop amusé pour être sérieux, valut quand même quelques secondes de considération de la part d'Emmanuel, qui n'avait pas chanté pour s'amuser depuis longtemps. Au final, la débâcle qui aurait lieu si on découvrait le Premier ministre canadien et le Président français ensemble dans un bar à karaoké le dissuada d'envisager plus longtemps de réaliser cette idée. Cependant, l'idée de faire découvrir à Justin les parties de la capitale qu'il fréquentait lors de sa jeunesse était plus que tentante, et il était encore assez tôt ...

"Tu as déjà visité Paris ?" demanda-t-il à l'autre homme en se levant.

Visiblement surpris par le changement de dynamique, Justin mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Patient, Emmanuel se tourna vers lui, les bras croisé et un air curieux sur le visage.

"Euh ... Et bien ... Oui. Mais il y a longtemps, presque vingt ans. Et seulement les coins touristiques, la Tour Eiffel, le Louvre ...

\- Un tour dans la ville ça te dit ?

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna Justin.

\- Les rapports sont terminés, et nos agendas sont vides pour la matinée ..."

La surprise du canadien déstabilisa Emmanuel, qui commença à douter de sa proposition. Certes, sa relation _purement amicale_ avec l'autre homme s'était grandement améliorée ces derniers mois, en particulier ces derniers jours, alors qu'ils étaient à Paris ensemble, mais peut-être que lui proposer de partir se promener ainsi, sans surveillance et en assumant que sa compagnie serait appréciée par l'autre homme n'était pas une bonne chose à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Justin avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui ? Ou alors qu'il n'allait pas mal interpréter sa proposition de partir en ballade dans une ville réputée comme tout particulièrement romantique ? Oh non, si il le prenait mal, la situation allait devenir incroyablement gênante et ...

"C'est une excellente idée, je te suis."

Habitué, par la force des choses, à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses accès de panique, comme celui qu'il venait d'avoir, Emmanuel envoya un sourire aussi éblouissant que possible au canadien, de qui il se sépara temporairement alors que l'autre allait chercher de quoi se couvrir et que lui s'assurait que la voie vers une matinée calme et privée serait libre de toute interférence sécuritaire. N'étant pas un monstre absolu, il laissa quelques indications à son équipe de sécurité, et ne tenta pas de désactiver la fonction de traque spéciale de ses téléphones. A cette heure ci, si il enfilait un chapeau, mettait, éventuellement, des lunettes, et restait à l'écart des transports en commun et des grandes artères, personne ne devrait le reconnaître, il avait déjà tenté l'expérience avant.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette matinée se déroule mal et puis, après tout, il avait _vraiment_ besoin de se changer les idées, tout était mieux que rester enfermé dans ce fichu palais, seul avec des émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going on a date ?  
> Lol on rentre dans le vif de l'arc parisien. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment et, vu que je pars en WE cette semaine je ne sais pas trop quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre. Probablement un mercredi, on dirait bien que j'update le mercredi maintenant.  
> Bon sur ce pas grand chose à ajouter, merci à tous, pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires ce soir, je ferais ça demain, bisous et bonne soirée !  
> Edit : Oh et prétendez que c'est possible pour un Premier ministre étranger de passer la nuit à l'Elysée, c'est pratique les fanfictions, on peut changer les règles de la réalité.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une scène dans ce chapitre tout droit issue d'un manga pour fille nunuche et plein de petites paillettes et de cœurs roses. Vous allez deviner laquelle c'est immédiatement : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer en l'écrivant et je pense que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de grimacer en la lisant.  
> C'était douloureux.

Quand il le rejoint après un bref passage dans la chambre d'invité qu'on lui avait attribuée, Justin fut surpris par la façon dont Emmanuel le salua, tout sourire, bien plus chaleureux que ce à quoi il était habitué. Ces derniers jours, le français avait alterné entre un professionnalisme et une concentration à toute épreuve et une attitude plus détendue, celle d'un homme perpétuellement en mouvement, capable de trouver de l'amusement partout où il allait. Les aspects plus renfermés de sa personnalité ne ressortaient que rarement, quand l'un ou l'autre des deux chefs d'Etat s'écartait, par inadvertance généralement, de la superficialité et de l'humour pour s'engager dans un terrain plus personnel.

Justin, qui avait tout à fait conscience qu'une relation forte entre eux deux était impossible, dû au fait que le français était marié et ce depuis longtemps, était tout à fait satisfait de cette évolution dans leur relation, même si, il fallait l'admettre, une petite part de lui aurait préféré que les choses puissent aller encore plus loin entre eux.

Habitué au froid et aux températures du Nord, le canadien ne cilla pas quand il pénétra dans le jardin glacial de l'Elysée, suivant discrètement le Président français, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils évitent d'attirer trop l'attention. Il faisait frisquet, certes, mais le temps était loin d'être glacial, contrairement à ce qu'annonçait les bulletins météo. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de son écharpe au final ... Il serait bien allé la reposer, si ça n'impliquait pas retourner à l'intérieur du palais, le même endroit qu'ils venaient juste de quitter avec une furtivité ... qui laissait à désirer.

Une fois dans la rue, Emmanuel l'entraîna rapidement dans une succession d'allées, de carrefours et, plus rarement, de ruelles. Ayant renoncé très tôt à se repérer dans la capitale gigantesque, le canadien se laissa faire et se contenta d'emboîter le pas à son ... ami, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche et d'un silence léger, quelques fois entrecoupé par des exclamations du français, qui lui donnait telle ou telle information sur les lieux devant lesquels ils passaient, ils débouchèrent dans une grande avenue qui, bien que bordée de bâtiments et de verdures, longeait également le fleuve parisien, la Seine. Celui-ci, d'un noir rendu profond par l'heure matinale, réfléchissait les lumières de la ville, offrant une vue magnifique, un contraste d'ombres et d'or qui impressionna, presque malgré lui, Justin.

"Je venais souvent me promener ici la nuit quand j'étudiais à Paris." lui confia Emmanuel en le guidant sur les bords de Seine, "Si je me souviens bien ça doit être par ici que ..."

Le français s'interrompit brusquement, tourna sur lui-même, tapa une fois dans ses mains, l'air ravi, et courut presque jusqu'à une rue adjacente, dans laquelle il s'engagea sans attendre Justin, qui fut obligé de forcer le pas pour le rattraper. Trottinant à la suite du plus jeune, le canadien arriva sans mal à son niveau, surtout considérant le fait qu'Emmanuel s'était arrêté presque immédiatement en face de ce qui semblait être un petit café qui, malgré l'heure, bourdonnait d'activité.

"Il est encore ouvert." lâcha le châtain, visiblement fou de joie. "Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce temps ..."

Sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Justin pour lui demander son avis, il poussa la porte de la boutique et rentra à l'intérieur. Visiblement, le fait de se retrouver en autonomie dans la capitale pour la première fois depuis son élection rendait le Président légèrement impulsif, ce qui n'était pas une caractéristique que le canadien lui aurait naturellement attribuée.

Après un bref regard derrière lui, histoire de vérifier si personne ne les avait repérés -ce qui n'était pas le cas, les gens debout à cette heure étaient trop hagards pour faire attention à qui ils croisaient- Justin suivit son _ami_ à l'intérieur du café.

Celui-ci, bien plus large à l'intérieur qu'il ne le paraissait vu de l'extérieur, avait un intérieur impressionnant, tout de bois, de livres et de décorations qui, bien que simples, changeaient l'endroit en un lieu particulièrement chaleureux. Des dizaines de petites tables étaient casées entre les murs et près des étagères, la plupart d'entre elles déjà occupées par des petits groupes de jeunes gens ou de personnes âgées solitaires qui, le nez enfoui dans un livre ou dans des écrits divers et variés, discutaient à voix basse autour d'une tasse de café et, occasionnellement, d'une pâtisserie. La salle, malgré le nombre de personnes s'y trouvant, était à la limite du silence : seul était audible un bruit de fond très léger, celui des conversations murmurées des clients et du bruit des couverts, maniés avec plus ou moins de maladresse en cette heure matinale. L'ambiance que rendait ce décor, à la fois visuel et sonore, était confortable et, bien que Justin lui-même préfère les lieux plus animés, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le charme de ce café nocturne.

Derrière un comptoir de bois sombre, un homme et une femme chuchotaient des mots inaudibles, un sourire aux lèvres. Du coin de l’œil, Justin vit le visage d'Emmanuel s'orner de son propre sourire, un sourire ravi, éblouissant.

"J'adore cet endroit, lui confia le français dans un murmure.

\- C'est toujours ouvert de nuit ?"

La réponse du français fut un simple hochement de tête. Visiblement distrait, ce dernier jetait des coups d’œil rapides tout autour de la salle, observant clients, pâtisseries et étagères avec une curiosité qui semblait, du moins du point de vue du canadien, progressivement se teinter d'une certaine inquiétude.

Justin était apparemment plus doué pour comprendre son collègue qu'il ne le pensait puisque ce fut à ce moment précis que l'autre homme, le visage fermé, lui souffla :

"Peut-être que nous devrions sortir d'ici ... Nous risquons de ..."

N'ayant aucune envie de retourner à l'extérieur, pas quand il avait la chance de partager un tête à tête avec son _crush_ , dans un café parisien qui plus est, Justin s'empressa d'attraper -en s'efforçant de ne pas le brusquer- le bras d'Emmanuel, qu'il guida vers une des tables les plus isolées, cachée dans un renfoncement du mur, au fond de la pièce. Une fois le français assis sur la chaise tournant le dos à la salle, il lui fit signe de l'attendre avant de remonter son écharpe sur le bout de son nez et de refermer en partie son manteau, cachant ainsi du mieux qu'il le pouvait le costume qu'il portait, d'une qualité bien supérieure à celui qu'aurait pu enfiler un simple employé.

Après avoir ignoré de nombreux regards paniqués et esquivé des tentatives de physiquement l'empêcher de quitter l’alcôve dans laquelle ils étaient réfugiés, courtoisie d'Emmanuel, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, bien décidé à empêcher la fuite du français en l'obligeant à rester assis à leur table pour finir son petit déjeuner.

En parlant de petit déjeuner, Justin se rendit très vite compte qu'il serait difficile, voire impossible, que celui qu'ils allaient partager en ce début de matinée soit un tant soit peu équilibrées. Les nombreuses pâtisseries alignées sous la vitrine de verre avoisinant le comptoir étaient toutes belles et colorées, comme l'étaient la plus part des gâteaux français, mais elles avaient également l'air extrêmement sucrées. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait faire attention avant les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était sûr.

D'un autre côté, ce jour-ci était également exceptionnel en lui-même. Le président pensait peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Justin n'était pas un idiot, et il avait été briefé par son équipe, il savait pertinemment ce que signifiait le 21 décembre pour Emmanuel, et lui offrir un gâteau était bien la moindre des choses en cette date. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à retarder leur rencontre, ruinant probablement la possibilité d'une fête ou d'un jour de pause pour le français le jour de son anniversaire.

"Vous êtes québécois ?" lui demanda la vendeuse quand il eut fini de passer sa commande, "Ma fille a vécu au Québec, il paraît que c'est un pays magnifique."

Saisit par un sursaut de patriotisme, Justin lui répondit du tac au tac, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Votre fille a raison, le _Canada_ est le plus beau pays du monde !

\- Ça j'y crois pas, rit la femme, le plus beau pays du monde, monsieur le québécois, c'est la France."

Et sur ce, elle lui annonça que son total s'élevait à 15 euros. Un prix qu'il trouva, bien évidemment, prohibitif mais, tarifs de la capitale oblige, qu'il paya sans broncher, glissant même quelques pièces de plus en pourboire. Il ne manquait pas d'argent, ce n'était pas quelques euros donnés de ci de là qui allaient le ruiner.

A son retour devant leur table, il fut accueilli par un Emmanuel grimaçant, qui jetait des coups d’œils vaguement coupables à ses téléphones portables, tous les deux allumés et tous les deux vibrant à un rythme plus ou moins inquiétant. Cependant, et ce malgré son air légèrement agacé, le président n'avait pas l'air plus paniqué que ça, ce qui suffit à détendre Justin, qui se contenta de s'asseoir en face de l'autre homme et d'adopter une expression qu'il espérait suffisamment curieuse pour pousser se dernier à se confier.

"Rien de grave, le rassura immédiatement le français, c'est juste des membres de mon staff qui se sont rendus compte que je n'étais ... plus à l'Elysée."

Décidant de ne pas commenter le fait que, pour un président, son cadet était tout de même particulièrement calme à l'idée de s'esquiver et d'éviter sa sécurité, qui était pourtant en place pour une bonne raison, le canadien lui répondit par un sourcil levé, incrédule, qui fut accueilli par un léger rire de la part de l'autre homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Emmanuel ne prenne à nouveau la parole, à présent beaucoup plus détendu.

"Je passais la plupart de mes nuits ici quand j'étais à Paris, je ne pensais pas que ça existait encore.

\- Toutes tes nuits ici ... et pas dans des bars ?"

Le français haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment non. Enfin ... parfois. Mais pas vraiment.

\- Pas même les bars à karaoké ?"

La remarque de Justin, prononcée sur un ton amusé, ne lui récolta qu'un regard faussement exaspéré, qui fut vite remplacé par un air qui pourrait presque passer pour du défi.

"Vu le nombre de fois où tu as mentionné les karaokés ce matin, j'en viendrait presque à penser que tu essayes de me faire passer un message, tu y tiens tant que ça, à chanter avec moi ?"

Justin haussa les épaules, répliqua :

"Je t'ai entendu jouer, il ne manque plus que le chant et la danse et je pourrais décider si oui ou non tu pourras te relancer dans les comédies musicales après ton mandat.

\- Probablement pas, avoua Emmanuel, je ne pense pas être capable de m'intégrer dans le monde du showbusiness. Mais c'est une idée à creuser ... Il y a des équipes de rugby et de foot politiques, pourquoi pas une troupe de comédie musicale ... ?"

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la serveuse pour leur apporter leur commande. Immédiatement, Emmanuel se renferma sur lui-même, attrapant un livre au hasard derrière lui et le plaçant devant son visage, déjà à moitié caché par ses lunettes de soleil et par le bonnet qu'il avait enfilé pour éviter de se faire reconnaître dans le café. Légèrement perplexe, la femme ne lui lança qu'un bref regard d'incrédulité, avant de se reporter sur Justin, qui ne put que hausser les épaules, incapable d'expliquer les raisons du comportement de son compagnon sans détruire complètement leur couverture.

Bon, au moins ils n'avaient pas été reconnus.

Il tourna son attention vers son assiette. Jouant la prudence, il avait opté pour un classique, à la fois pour lui, une tartelette aux fraises, et pour Emmanuel, un éclair au chocolat. Le concerné, une fois sorti de derrière son livre, fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant le contenu de l'assiette et de la tasse devant lui.

"Un problème ? Demanda Justin, inquiet malgré lui.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste ... pourquoi du chocolat chaud ?

\- Tu avais l'air assez stressé comme ça et ils n'avaient pas de jus", se justifia le canadien, secrètement rassuré : il n'avait peut-être pas si mal choisi que ça au final.

Acceptant sans difficulté son explication, Emmanuel commença son petit déjeuner improvisé en silence, tournant de temps à autre la tête pour vérifier que personne n'était en train de les observer.

"Tu sais, remarqua Justin entre deux bouchées de gâteau à la fraise -et dieu que les pâtisseries françaises lui avaient manqué-, tu commences à avoir l'air suspect à dévisager tous les clients comme si ils étaient sur le point de t'assassiner.

\- Désolé ... murmura le châtain, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui ..."

L'expression déjà relativement tendue du français se changea en une mine sombre, à des années lumières de l'air joyeux qu'il avait adopté quand il était rentré dans le café, à peine quinze minutes auparavant. Légèrement paniqué par ce changement brutal d'humeur, Justin réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, de détendre l'atmosphère, de quelque moyen que ce soit.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua les traces de chocolat au coin de la bouche d'Emmanuel.

Et, peut-être était-ce à cause de la panique, précédemment mentionnée, qu'il ressentait, ou peut-être était-ce dû à une envie incontrôlable, une impulsion comme celle qu'il avait eu trois jours plus tôt sur le perron de l'Elysée, mais, tout d'un coup, il se mit en mouvement. Il se pencha vers l'avant, étendit le bras, puis les doigts. Il posa son pouce sur la joue du président et, d'un geste rapide, essuya toute trace de chocolat sur celle-ci. Ce ne fut qu'après coup, et seulement lorsque la peau sur laquelle se trouvait encore son doigt vira au rouge pivoine qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il ne commença à hésiter.

Assumer ses actions et continuer dans la provocation ou se retirer ?

Justin devait bien l'admettre, il adorait taquiner le français et voir ses réactions démesurées à la moindre provocation. Rouge vif et immobile, son cadet avait perdu tout ses moyens. Il n'avait pas dû être briefé sur les comportements à adopter face à de telles actes de la part de ses collègues politiciens internationaux. A vrai dire, ce genre de briefings ne se faisait généralement pas en début de mandat. Ne se faisait pas du tout, à vrai dire. Ou du moins, relativement rarement.

Il aimait les réactions d'Emmanuel mais ...

... Mais il était _marié_.

... Mais il n'était probablement même pas _consentant_.

... Mais, même si la rougeur de ses joues indiquait un certain intérêt, la panique dans son regard montrait clairement plus de l'embarras et une légère peur qu'un réel amusement.

Il recula légèrement, retira sa main, se redressa.

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de détourner le regard, ou même de se lever précipitamment, Emmanuel lui sourit, l'air toujours légèrement secoué, mais suffisamment amusé et amical pour que le canadien se sente à nouveau parfaitement à l'aise. Ce fut donc sur un ton parfaitement naturel qu'il proposa au français de sortir du café, passant sous silence la scène qui venait juste de se dérouler entre eux.

 

Ce ne fut pas la pluie mais bel et bien la neige qui les accueillit au sortir du petit établissement parisien. Les rues, recouvertes d'une très légère couche de poudreuse blanche, étaient remplies de flocons de plus en plus dense qui, en touchant le sol, drapaient à chaque fois un peu plus la ville d'un manteau d'hiver.

A ses côtés, Emmanuel prit une grande inspiration, s'avança de quelques pas.

Justin l'avait presque oublié mais, en effet, il y avait peu de neige en France, du moins dans les parties qui n'étaient pas montagneuses. La dernière fois que le président avait vu de la neige devait remonter à l'année précédente, peut-être même avant.

Les deux politiciens progressèrent en silence dans les rues blanches, observant la ville se réveiller et les flocons tomber. Le bruit de leur pas était étouffé par l'épaisseur grandissante de poudreuse, maintenant véritable neige, sous leurs pieds, et le vent et les gouttelettes gelées dansaient si bien qu'il était presque impossible de discerner leurs visages à moins de se tenir tout près d'eux. L'ambiance était paisible, agréable, et ce ne fut que quand son compagnon commença à frissonner que Justin fut ramené à la réalité du froid mordant qui était venu avec le temps.

Lui-même n'était pas perturbé par la température, largement supérieure à celles qu'il avait à affronter quasiment tous les jours lors des hivers canadiens, mais Emmanuel, qui n'avait emporté qu'un manteau fin, un bonnet qu'il avait retiré à la sortie du café, et des lunettes de soleil -peu utiles contre le froid-, semblait bien atteint par la baisse soudaine. Les frissonnements devinrent vite des claquements de dents, qui évoluèrent bientôt vers des bras croisés contre la poitrine et une tête baissée, enfoncée du mieux que possible dans le col du manteau que portait le français.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer à l'Elysée." souffla Justin en lançant un regard inquiet au président frigorifié.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tourna sur ses talons, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, emporté par son mouvement et par le sol, désormais gelé, et donc glissant.

Prenant pitié de lui, le canadien soupira, retira son écharpe, qui ne lui était pas, de toute façon, nécessaire, et la lui tendit. Le fait que l'autre homme ne prenne que quelques secondes à hésiter à s'en emparer avant de se décider à le faire était en soit témoin de son état physique. Justin hésita un instant avant de lui proposer également ses gants qui, après plus de réflexion cette fois, furent également acceptés par un Emmanuel légèrement désespéré.

"Merci." sourit le français en frottant ses mains gantées, l'air déjà bien plus énergique qu'avant, "En route pour l'Elysée.

\- _En marche_ pour l'Elysée." Compléta Justin.

Sa référence médiocre ne lui valut même pas un simple regard exaspéré, ce qui, malgré tout, le vexa légèrement. L'humour était de moins en moins apprécié dans ces parties là du monde, c'était exactement pour des raisons comme celles-ci que les français étaient pris pour des snobs à l'étranger ...

Sa séance improvisée d'auto-apitoiement arriva brutalement à son terme quand, alors qu'ils venaient juste d'attendre les bords de Seine, Emmanuel se pencha soudainement, attrapa quelque chose sur le sol et, dans un mouvement remarquablement fluide, l'envoya en direction de Justin qui, grand expert et champion des batailles dans la neige, l'esquiva sans difficulté aucune. Par pur réflexe, et _uniquement_ par pur réflexe, il attrapa lui-même une poignée de neige qu'il façonna rapidement en une boule qui alla ensuite s'écraser avec une précision parfaite sur le visage du président français.

Ses lunettes de soleil volant à terre, ce dernier essuya précipitamment son visage avant de se jeter au sol afin d'éviter un nouvel assaut de la part du canadien, qui était bien décidé à utiliser toute son expérience boule de neigique pour venir à bout de son cadet.

Toute notion de dignité oubliée, Emmanuel, dans un geste désespéré pour éviter de se faire mitrailler à nouveau, se propulsa en direction de la taille de Justin, qu'il parvint à heurter avec suffisamment de puissance pour faire vaciller, puis basculer, l'autre homme, pourtant bien plus grand que lui. Ce fut donc sous le regard triomphant d'un des politiciens les plus puissants du monde que le premier ministre se retrouva plaqué au sol, le-dit politicien à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et ...

Oh non.

Oh _non_.

 _ **Oh non**_.

Réalisant visiblement en même temps que lui les implications de leur position, Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux mais, au lieu de se reculer, comme Justin aurait pu penser qu'il le fasse, le français resta immobile, le fixant du regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Malgré tous ses efforts, le canadien ne parvint pas à retrouver sur les traits de l'autre homme des traces de peur, ou même de la gêne qui, persistante, revenait régulièrement envahir leurs conversations les plus privées. 

Et alors que, poussé par une incompréhension et un espoir idiot qui refusait de s'éteindre, il cherchait dans le regard d'Emmanuel une explication, une raison à sa réaction inhabituelle, tous les signes qu'il avait auparavant remarqués, les rougissements, les regards en coin et autres comportements étranges lui revinrent en tête, fusionnant dans son esprit pour former un grand "et si ...?".

Et si il avait une chance après tout ?

Mais Emmanuel était _marié_.

... Il était marié, il avait une femme, une famille.

Sauf que peut-être, peut-être ...

Peut-être qu'il avait bel et bien une chance.

Et s'il en avait une, pouvait-il vraiment abandonner ici, laisser tomber son premier amour de ces dix dernières années, puisque c'était bel et bien ce que le français était, malgré lui, en train de devenir ? Était-il suffisamment fort pour se détourner, au nom de la morale, au nom de ses valeurs ?

Sur son visage, il sentait le souffle d'Emmanuel, chaud au milieu du froid glacial et du vent. Le président s'était rapproché, penché vers l'avant.

Et si ...

Justin plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Encore une fois, il était complètement illisible, trop d'émotions nageaient à l'intérieur, bien trop pour que le canadien puisse espérer en attraper une au vol, puisse espérer comprendre l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, au dessus de lui.

Le charme était là, bien présent entre eux deux, les enfermant dans un monde à part, un monde de blizzard, de silence et de doutes. Un monde de tensions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre deux politiciens, un monde effrayant, un monde excitant.

Le charme était là mais, comme tous les charmes, il se devait d'être rompu.

Cette rupture intervint sous la forme d'un bruit sourd, celui de quelque chose heurtant le sol, puis le son de quelqu'un qui se penchait, ramassait à la hâte ce qu'il ou elle venait de lâcher. Elle intervint plus tard, avec le son étouffé de pas s'éloignant à toute vitesse, étouffés par la neige mais suffisamment précipités pour rester audibles. Elle intervint en même temps aussi quand, sous ses yeux, le regard d'Emmanuel se déporta vers le haut et, alors qu'il voyait la source de cette rupture, quand son visage perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs et toute sa joie, affichant désormais un masque d'inquiétude, d'angoisse.

Effrayé par l'expression de son compagnon, Justin se redressa, attrapant le français par les épaules pour l'empêcher de glisser par terre. Suivant le regard de celui-ci, toujours porté sur un point loin derrière sa tête, il se retourna, plissa les yeux, se concentra.

Le vent et la neige s'étaient levés une heure auparavant, et le blizzard rendaient la tâche difficile mais, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin d'une rue, le premier ministre parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui marchait, courait presque, en leur tournant le dos.

Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Emmanuel pour lui demander la cause de sa réaction, il le trouva debout à plusieurs mètres de lui, les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide, un air étrangement coupable et nostalgique sur le visage.

Et cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 pages de fluff ridicule et OOC avec un début de drama à la fin, la romance à deux balles dans sa forme la plus pure, j'espère que vous appréciez ce chef d'oeuvre de guimauve les enfants.  
> Tbh les prochains chapitres, et même tout le prochain arc, sont 100% drama avec quasiment pas de fluff, faut bien qu'il y ait des rebondissements, que voulez-vous ?  
> Note : J'habite pas Paris, je connais pas les prix moyens et je n'ai aucune idée de la géographie de la ville. Je sais juste que ça ressemble vaguement à une patate et qu'il y a des arrondissements dedans.  
> Changement de sujet mais merci à tous les gens qui suivent l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous faites encore là mais, après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là non plus donc restons tous ensemble, heureux dans notre incompréhension partagée.  
> Dans le prochain chapitre on passe en mode gros drama, préparez vous parce que ça part en couilles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EM : drama queen professionnelle.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand Emmanuel arriva à la terrasse du café où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Bien que l'heure soit tardive, il savait avoir devant lui encore une bonne heure avant que la lune ne commence à monter à son tour et, malheureusement pour lui, cela signifiait que, pour le moment, la température n'était pas prête de baisser.

Paris l'été, avec sa pollution, son bruit et son agitation constante, était infernale, et elle le lui paraissait d'autant plus qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer d'un week-end à la campagne, loin du travail, des soucis, et du rythme de la capitale. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas un des ministres les plus connus du quinquennat, aussi il n'avait généralement pas à se camoufler si il souhaitait sortir incognito, contrairement à certain de ses collègues. Ce simple avantage se révélait incroyablement utile dans des jours estivaux comme celui-ci, où la température avoisinait les 40 degrés au soleil et où porter un costume complet lui aurait probablement valu une bonne insolation.

Ce fut donc en t-shirt à manches courtes et en simple jean qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous, plus agacé par la chaleur qu'angoissé à l'idée de retrouver son amant en plein jour, au cœur de la ville où ils travaillaient, et vivaient, tous les deux. Après tout, lui et Manuel étaient partis ensembles trois jours durant sans que personne ne fasse de connexion entre leurs vacances respectives. Les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient et, même si ils étaient repérés en train de partager un verre à la terrasse d'un café, nul doute que tel ou tel journal donnerait une explication parfaitement logique, et dénuée de tout sous entendu romantique, à la scène.

Assis à une table sur laquelle étaient posés deux verres non entamés, Manuel, bien plus professionnel que lui avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon sombre, le repéra dès son entrée dans l'enceinte de la terrasse. Sans un mot, le Premier ministre lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce à quoi Emmanuel s'employa sur le champ, souriant comme un imbécile tout au long de sa progression.

"Tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer son aîné après qu'il se soit installé. Une raison en particulier ?

\- Non, je suis juste content de te voir, lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- On se voit tous les jours."

Pas découragé par le ton exaspéré du plus âgé, dans lequel il avait appris à reconnaître les notes d'affection qui échappaient de temps à autres au contrôle de celui-ci, Emmanuel se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif avant de goûter la boisson que son amant lui avait commandé. Une bière blonde légère, le genre qui rafraîchissait bien les jours où le soleil cognait un peu trop comme celui-ci. Ce n'était pas son alcool préféré mais, considérant que ce dernier était le vin, un breuvage peu adapté à des apéros comme celui-là, attablés au milieu d'une vingtaine de touristes sur une terrasse au bord de la Seine, il ne s'en offusqua pas.

"Et toi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques gorgées. Une raison en particulier pour me donner rendez-vous ici ?"

Sa question avait été prononcée d'un air léger, vaguement moqueur, il devait bien l'admettre, mais sans aucun sous-entendu derrière. Cependant, dès qu'elle quitta sa bouche, il vit Manuel se raidir, reculer dans son siège. D'un coup, l'atmosphère détendue devint grave, sérieuse et il sentit sa confiance en lui, jusque là solidement établie, s'effriter un peu. Lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple rencard un peu audacieux dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, voilà qu'ils semblaient sur le point d'entamer une conversation profonde et, visiblement, tout sauf anodine.

Derrière lui, une jeune fille fit tomber son téléphone portable au sol. Le bruit, qui aurait dû, en temps normal, être noyé par la foule, lui parut aussi audible que si l'objet avait atterri juste à côté de son oreille. Entre les rires, les éclats de voix et le bruit des verres, sa respiration lui paraissait soudainement incroyablement bruyante. Comment faisait-il pour faire autant de bruit ? Il devait arrêter, peut-être que ça gênait Manuel.

"Il y a bien une raison." lui dit ce dernier.

La voix de son amant résonna, claire et tranchante au milieu du brouillard de panique qui avait commencé à envahir son esprit. Il se rattacha à ce son connu, à cette confiance qu'il avait en l'homme assis en face de lui, et se tira hors du doute dans lequel il avait commencé à sombrer. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? En bientôt deux ans de relation, jamais une conversation entre eux deux n' avait mal tourné ... Enfin, jamais au point de dépasser la simple dispute de couple, ou, plus régulièrement, le conflit d'ordre professionnel.

Mais le jeu des pouvoirs avait également un rôle non négligeable dans leur couple, Emmanuel n'était pas toujours en contrôle de la situation, il avait confiance en Manuel, se reposait sur lui. Ni les désaccords entre ministre et Premier ministre ni les divergences d'ordre plus personnel n'étaient venu à bout d'eux, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. En plus, après le week-end qu'ils venaient de passer, et si l'autre homme en était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi satisfait que lui-même, il n'y avait aucune raison que cette conversation tourne mal.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir la distincte impression que quelque chose allait, justement, tourner mal, qu'il était sur le point de vivre un des pires moments de sa vie.

"C'est ... assez sérieux, finit-il par dire, tentant tant bien que mal de rester joyeux en apparence. Il y a un problème ?"

Pitié, faites qu'il n'y ait pas un problème.

"A vrai dire ... oui."

Emmanuel détourna brièvement le regard, la pointe de doute qui avait commencé à naître dans son cœur grandissant petit à petit, jusqu'à en devenir étouffante. En deux ans, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Manuel. Cette dernière semaine, il avait pensé que tout deux étaient prêts pour l'évolution de leur couple, jusqu'alors simplement tourné vers l'aspect physique et non l'aspect sentimental de leur relation. Les vacances qu'ils avaient partagées, qui avaient été, somme toute, très romantiques, avaient renforcé cette croyance mais, à présent, il n'était plus aussi sûr.

Il avait été convaincu que, enfin, ils allaient devenir plus que de simples amants. Il était complètement pris de court, incertain de quoi dire, de quoi penser même. Lui qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait dans ses relations, il se sentait complètement désemparé à l'idée de, pour la première fois, ne pas voir les choses se finir comme il le désirait.

Mais ... il avait confiance en Manuel alors, même si c'était dur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, jusqu'à la dernière minute que tout ça se finirait bien, que leur histoire avait une happy end après tout.

Peut-être qu'il paniquait un peu trop, peut être pas. Il voulait changer les choses et c'était tout à fait possible que cette envie ne soit pas réciproque.

"Ce que nous avons fait le week-end dernier, nous ne pouvons pas le refaire."

Un coup dans la poitrine, un coup dans le cœur. Un poignard, ou peut-être juste un poing. Emmanuel commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, du mal à réfléchir.

"Et nous voilà en train de partager un verre sur une terrasse parisienne, grinça-t-il après un bref silence. Un peu risqué, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de risque."

Si ce n'était pas une question de risque alors qu'était-ce ? Deux ans, deux ans d'une vie c'était beaucoup. Deux ans de relation, normalement ça ne s'envolait pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas tout imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? Les mots murmurés au cœur de la nuit, les déclarations perdues, à moitié emportées par le vent ou par un quelconque autre bruit aux alentours lorsque, comme par hasard, elles étaient prononcées, les embrassades et les mains qui se cherchaient, qui se trouvaient, au bord de la mer comme dans les couloirs du palais présidentiel ... tout ça avait été réel, tout ça avait été _eux_.

N'est-ce pas ?

"C'est juste ... Ce n'est pas _nous_."

Non.

Non visiblement ce n'était pas eux, ou du moins ça ne l'avait été que pour lui. Emmanuel et Manuel n'étaient pas un, ne l'avaient jamais été, il avait mal compris, il avait trop rêvé, trop espéré, trop interprété. Leur romance n'existait pas, n'existerait jamais.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait été tellement sûr, tellement sûr d'avoir trouvé, à nouveau, la stabilité. Il ne se trompait jamais d'habitude, jamais ...

Dans le regard de Manuel il y avait du regret, de la peur aussi. Bien cachée, enfouie sous une couche épaisse de bonne volonté et d'une certitude inébranlable, celle que leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, ne valait pas la peine d'être approfondie. Cette peur, Emmanuel la connaissait, l'avait ressentie aussi. Cette peur, c'était la peur du rejet, la peur de blesser l'autre par ses mots, la peur de, par inadvertance, mettre fin à leur connexion. Il n'y avait pas, dans les yeux du premier ministre, la volonté de lui faire du mal. Au contraire, pour lui, son choix était probablement le meilleur.

Et qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Il n'allait pas se forcer à mentir pour le bien d'Emmanuel, s'il ne l'aimait pas, alors il ne l'aimait pas et c'était ainsi.

Mais le problème, c'était qu'après tout ce temps, il y avait cru, et la déception qu'il ressentit alors que Manuel lui expliquait les raisons de sa décision fut pire que tout. Malgré le ton doux employé par l'autre homme, qui avait visiblement remarqué son désarroi, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, à réfléchir, à comprendre.

Il se leva.

Son mouvement avait été brusque et une partie des gens assis autour de lui se retournèrent pour le dévisager. Des murmures commencèrent à se lever dans la foule mais il ne resta pas pour les entendre. Se frayant un chemin à travers les sièges et les touristes, qui peinaient à s'écarter à temps, il quitta la terrasse en trombe, le cœur battant à vive allure et avec l'impression persistante que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

Manuel ne le suivit pas.

Curieusement, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

 

-

 

La neige cachait les pavés sur lesquels s'était réverbéré le soleil, un an et demi plus tôt. Pour lui, cet endroit, désormais vide de toute terrasse, hiver oblige, était celui où s'était tenu leur dernier échange à Manuel et à lui, en tant qu'amants du moins. Ils avaient continué à se côtoyer après, pendant quelques temps ; Emmanuel était trop têtu pour abandonner aussi facilement celui qui, pour lui, était devenu l'élu de son cœur.

Cela n'avait pas duré. De nombreuses discussions du calibre de celle qui s'était déroulée en été l'avaient très vite détourné de l'espoir de faire changer d'avis à Manuel. De toute évidence, ses sentiments avaient été à sens unique et, même si ça avait été extrêmement dur à accepter, il avait fini par décider, à la veille du second tour de la présidentielle, de mettre fin à leur relation, et ce de façon définitive. Une décision que, visiblement, son ex n'approuvait pas. C'était à son tour, à présent, de rejeter l'autre mais lui, il le faisait de façon volontaire, il savait très bien la conséquence de ses actes, de ses mots.

**[Je veux qu'on retourne à ce qu'on avait avant.]**

**[Je sais que toi aussi tu le veux.]**

**[Sois honnête Emmanuel.]**

Ces messages, qu'il avait reçu il y a des mois déjà, il les avait souvent lus et relus. Il y avait pensé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il avait été en conflit avec lui-même, avec ses sentiments, il avait été incertain aussi, ne sachant que décider, ne sachant comment interpréter ce que son cœur lui disait.

Du temps s'était écoulé depuis, et il n'était plus amoureux de Manuel. De leur relation, ne restait que la douleur, bien involontairement apportée par son aîné, de ce qui lui avait alors semblé être un abandon, et une certaine nostalgie, sur laquelle il préférait généralement ne pas trop se pencher.

Distraitement, il remonta son écharpe sur son menton, cachant son visage, afin d'éviter d'être reconnu. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sorti en douce. A vrai dire, il ne pourrait probablement plus sortir en douce pendant un bon bout de temps, son équipe de sécurité s'en était assuré. Mais, malgré la présence permanente des gardes en civil tout autour de lui, il préférait conserver l'illusion d'une balade incognito dans Paris même si ce n'était, justement, rien de plus que ça, une illusion.

Le tissu attaché autour de son cou, curieusement, lui donnait plus de courage qu'il n'aurait pensé en avoir à l'idée de revoir Manuel. Peut-être était-ce dû à son propriétaire d'origine, Justin, qui ne le lui avait pas repris quand, au retour de leur sortie dans la capitale, ils s'étaient séparés, afin de recevoir les remontrances de leurs conseillers respectifs. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revu, juste avant le départ du canadien pour son pays d'origine, Emmanuel avait tenté de lui rendre son écharpe, mais l'autre homme avait refusé, insistant sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau, et que le président ferait mieux de la garder avec lui au lieu d'essayer de s'en débarrasser.

Alors il l'avait gardée.

Et, alors qu'il se tenait là, devant leur café, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, ne regrettait aucune de ses décisions.

"Emmanuel." dit quelqu'un sur sa gauche, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête et, calmement, croisa le regard de Manuel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben j'avais plus internet sur mon ordi pendant quelques jours du coup c'est pour ça que je poste à la bourre.  
> Je déteste ce chapitre, ou du moins l'effet qu'il rend une fois écrit. J'ai peur d'y être allé un peu trop fort, que ce soit pour les pensées de Manu ou pour les propos de l'autre Manu.  
> En tout cas on part sur un bail drama (/0.0)/  
> Sinon petit flash back des familles vers un temps où notre deutéragoniste (j'adore ce mot) était moins présidentiel mais tout aussi dramatique.  
> Aussi à part ça j'espère pas être trop dure avec MV.  
> Bon sur ce bisous, j'espère que c'était pas trop lourd comme chapitre, amusez vous bien. (~0.0)~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginez être un des types de l'équipe de sécurité et être genre "HMMMMMMMMM" sur le côté pendant que toute cette conversation a lieu.
> 
> Warnings : Dialogue heavy. Beaucoup de parlotte dans ce chapitre, sorry.

Revoir Emmanuel en chair et en os après leur rencontre ratée quelques jours auparavant était au final bien moins gênant que Manuel ne l'aurait cru. L'expression du Président, détendue et n'affichant aucune trace de la panique qu'il avait pu y lire seulement quelques jours plus tôt, en était probablement pour beaucoup. Lui-même, malgré tout ses efforts, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'attendre leur rendez-vous avec une impatience parfois teintée d'angoisse.

Entouré par une dizaine d'agents de sécurité qui, avec plus ou moins de succès, tentaient de se fondre dans le décor, essayant en vain de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des passants, son ancien ministre l'observait en silence, triturant distraitement l'écharpe qu'il portait, encore et toujours, autour du cou.

Un instant, Manuel se concentra sur cet accessoire nouveau. Ça paraissait peut-être stupide, mais le fait qu'Emmanuel porte de façon si régulière un vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était certainement pas volontaire, mais cette addition lui faisait d'autant plus ressentir la durée de leur séparation, bien plus d'un an à présent.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'était pas tendu, mais le député se décida tout de même à le couper. Il n'avait que peu d'espoirs que les choses se déroulent comme il le souhaitait, surtout après ce qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. D'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être perçue par les agents de sécurité qui les entouraient toujours, il commença :

"Emmanuel ...

\- Manuel ..." prononça en même temps son interlocuteur.

Ils se turent, échangèrent un regard. Celui d'Emmanuel, comme toujours, était bien plus amusé que le sien, qui penchait vers une exaspération teintée de nostalgie. Avant que tout ne dégénère, il leur arrivait souvent de se couper la parole l'un à l'autre de cette façon. Tout deux voulaient s'exprimer en premier, ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des joutes verbales insolites.

Préférant donner la priorité à celui qui l'avait convié à ce rendez-vous, Manuel se retira immédiatement et fit signe au président de continuer. Un an plus tôt, ça aurait été l'inverse mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas un an plus tôt, et son influence sur son cadet était devenue infime comparée à celle qu'il avait eue à cette époque.

"Manuel, je ..."

Emmanuel paraissait chercher ses mots, incertain. Cette attitude, il ne l'adoptait que rarement, ça, son aîné le savait bien. Son apparition était généralement une indication plutôt claire de l'état de son interlocuteur, qui ne se déstabilisait pas facilement.

"J'ai réfléchi. Pendant peut-être un peu trop longtemps, j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuse. Ce que tu me demandes, revenir en arrière ... Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai essayé de te le dire encore et encore mais ..."

Lui-même avait conscience de s'être montré trop insistant avec l'autre homme. Quel retournement de situation c'était ! Seulement quelques mois plus tôt, les rôles étaient complètement inversés.

"Mais je suppose que ça aura plus de force si je te l'affirme en personne."

Alors que le Président faisait une pause, inspirant un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole, Manuel serra les poings. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Quelle réaction mature de la part d'un homme de son âge ! Emmanuel le mettait vraiment dans tout ses états ...

"Je veux que tu arrêtes de me contacter."

L'ancien Premier ministre encaissa sans broncher la déclaration, prononcée sur un ton plus ferme que ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de la part de son cadet. Il s'était attendu à ce type de réaction, les messages qu'il avait reçus au court de ces derniers mois avaient été clairs à ce sujet ... Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avoué à Emmanuel au cours de leurs brefs échanges téléphoniques, quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement changer la donne. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pour le moment, il se contenta d'écouter, sans mot dire.

"Les derniers mois de notre relation, puisque c'en était une, étaient invivables. Pour moi, pour toi aussi, probablement. J'ai conscience d'avoir fait une erreur, de t'en avoir demandé trop, d'avoir confondu mes espoirs pour des signes ... Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux plus accepter de rester enfermé dans ce type de situation. Pour rien au monde, tu m'entends, pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais à cette époque."

Bien qu'il n'ait pas haussé la voix une seule fois au cours de sa déclaration, le châtain s'était exprimé avec tant de volonté que l'effet était le même. Son regard était déterminé, inébranlable. Cependant, Manuel avait fait face à des choses bien plus terrifiantes que la détermination d'Emmanuel Macron, si grande soit-elle.

"Justement." intervint le député, "Je ne te demande pas de revenir à ça."

Pris de court, le Président s'interrompit dans sa tirade, refermant la bouche avec un 'clac' audible avant de froncer les sourcils, complètement perdu. Saisissant sa chance, Manuel enchaîna :

"Les derniers mois étaient durs pour moi aussi, mais ce n'est qu'après que j'ai finalement réalisé quelque chose."

Le calme apparent du chef de l'Etat vola en éclat, remplacé par une panique qui, cette fois, ne suffit pas à arrêter son ancien supérieur dans son élan.

"Ce que tu m'avais demandé, ce que tu voulais ... Ce pour quoi nous nous sommes séparés ... Je le veux aussi.

\- C... Comment ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me le faire dire ici, en public ?" Rit nerveusement Manuel. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Emmanuel secoua la tête, violemment.

"Non je ... Non ..."

Le plus jeune recula de quelques pas, aussitôt, les agents de sécurité se redressèrent, aux aguets.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé se passer." lâcha finalement le Président, "Manuel, aujourd'hui nous étions supposés rompre pour de bon, tu ne comprends pas ..."

Le goût amer de la déception, le député le connaissait bien à présent. Cependant, il commençait à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer.

"C'est à cause de Trudeau, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, amer.

\- Trudeau ?"

Toujours aussi incapable de masquer efficacement ses émotions, Emmanuel ne parvint pas à effacer la culpabilité qui s'inscrivit clairement sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la question. Secouant la tête avec agacement, Manuel élabora :

"Un homme brun avec cette coiffure et de plus en costume trois pièces de cette qualité, ça ne court pas les rues de Paris. Et il était en déplacement en France à l'époque. Ce n'était pas dur de faire le lien. J'espère que tu te rends compte du danger que vous courez, tout ça pourrait partir très vite en conflit d'intérêt ... Ou du moins être interprété comme tel ..."

Peut-être se montrait-il dur à cause de sa déception, peut-être était-ce juste son tempérament naturel qui revenait au galop, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la touche d'autorité qu'il glissa dans ses mots. Emmanuel, visiblement, la ressentit puisqu'il se raidit immédiatement avant de se détendre et de répliquer :

"Il n'y a rien entre Trudeau et moi."

Son étonnement dut se lire sur son visage puisque le Président continua sur sa lancée :

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penserais ça de toute façon, pourquoi _quiconque_ penserait ça, c'est ridicule ...

\- Vous étiez plutôt proches avant-hier ...

\- De un, ça ne te regarde pas et, de deux, c'était un accident, rien de plus."

La déception laissait à nouveau place à l'espoir, dangereux et stupide mais présent malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il avait encore une chance ...

"Emmanuel. Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Si tu veux une relation sérieuse, je suis prêt à m'engager dedans. C'est ce que je désire, ce que je désire depuis des mois."

Sorti de ses pensées et de son indignation, le Président sursauta. Comme par réflexe, sa main se porta à son écharpe, la touchant nerveusement.

"Je ne ... Manuel, je ... Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer ... Je ne suis plus ... Je ne t'aime plus comme avant, désolé mais ..."

L'espoir qui brûlait en lui était trop fort pour se faire souffler si facilement. Il s'était montré insensible avec Emmanuel lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensembles, il l'avait blessé, mais il pouvait réparer tout ça, si seulement l'autre homme lui laissait une chance. Il avait désespérément envie de croire à leur amour, même si celui-ci était plus ténu que jamais.

"Laisse moi une dernière chance de te prouver le contraire."

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Se décidant à agir, l'ancien Premier ministre se mit en mouvement. Lentement, afin que le châtain ait le temps de le repousser si il le souhaitait, Manuel se rapprocha de lui, se pencha légèrement.

L'embrassa.

Leurs baisers avaient toujours été emplis de passion, cette même passion que l'ancien Premier ministre se refusait d'afficher consciemment lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son amant, cette même passion qui, pendant deux ans, avait été leur compagne constante, présente dès lors qu'ils se trouvaient en la présence l'un de l'autre. Celui-ci, cependant, fut bien différent.

Alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles d'Emmanuel, la seule chose que le brun ressentit fut une vague de nostalgie, si intense qu'elle faillit emporter tout le reste de ses émotions au passage. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas réciproques et, du côté du chef de l'Etat, il n'y avait aucune volonté d'approfondir le contact entre eux. Ce fut à cet instant précis, alors qu'il partageaient ce qu'il réalisa être un baiser d'adieu, sans passion et, plus important, sans amour, que Manuel comprit enfin que leur relation était bel et bien finie, qu'il n'y avait plus de possibilité de la réparer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement fait.

Et, si il le connaissait bien, son ancien amant avait probablement eu la même révélation.

Ils ne firent pas durer leur baiser plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas été désagréable, ce genre de choses entre Emmanuel et lui ne l'avaient jamais été, mais les adieux étaient toujours plus faciles si ils ne s'éternisaient pas. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de refermer un chapitre de leur vie et, bien que ça soit bien plus douloureux pour lui, qui avait encore des sentiments forts, que pour son cadet, le député s'efforça de ne pas aggraver les choses en s'acharnant dans cette voie qui ne mènerait jamais à rien.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, leur instant de calme, de contemplation et d'adieux fut brutalement interrompu.

Par un flash.

En une fraction de secondes, Emmanuel lui fut arraché, tiré vers l'arrière par un agent de sécurité qui le poussa à l'écart. D'autres des hommes déguisés en civils se séparèrent du groupe pour courir après une silhouette qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse au loin.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais quel idiot, quel putain d'idiot il avait été.

Son regard croisa celui du Président. Il y lut de l'effroi, celui-là même qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Ils venaient de commettre une terrible erreur.

Si celle-ci n'était pas réparée immédiatement, les conséquences allaient être affreuses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la famille "Connerie monumentale" je demande Manu et Manu.  
> Sinon beaucoup de blabla sorry sorry ...  
> Comme je vous ai dit y a beaucoup de drama vers le milieu et la fin de cet arc et très peu de fluff et de romantisme.  
> Si ça vous rassure, on arrive plus ou moins à la fin de celui-ci ... L'arc 3 devrait débuter dans 2-3 chapitres, probablement.  
> Sinon heeeeey PdV Manuel !  
> Aussi je rigole parce que le premier baiser de Manu décrit dans cette fic n'est pas avec Justin mais avec MV ... trololol.  
> Pauvres gardes du corps présidentiels (#Jesuisl'équipedesécurité #Prayforlesgardesducorps)  
> Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de transition qui fait un peu peinture murale : c'est joli mais ça sert pas à grand chose.

L'explosion médiatique fut hors norme. Rien de ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa campagne et de ses premiers mois de présidence n'avait pu le préparer à ça. Même son coming out n'avait pas fait autant de bruit, c'était pour dire !

Pendant des heures, les journaux télévisés analysaient l'image volée, théorisant sur les raisons derrière leurs actions, à Manuel et à lui, se demandant si le baiser montré sur la photo était exceptionnel ou n'était que la débouchée d'une longue relation secrète.

En premier lieu, ils avaient tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, de faire taire le paparazzo qui les avait surpris dans une telle situation. Le staff présidentiel avait fait pression sur l'homme, l'avait menacé même. Cependant, il y avait des gens qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas arrêter. Séduit par l'appât du gain, cet homme là était malheureusement l'un d'entre eux. Et comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? La photo qu'il avait prise valait de l'or. Non seulement elle était suffisamment bien cadrée pour qu'on reconnaisse les deux personnes présentes dessus mais elle prouvait également l'existence d'une liaison entre l'ancien Premier ministre et le Président actuel de la République, ce n'était pas rien !

Essayer d'étouffer l'affaire avait été une erreur. Au lieu d'écarter le public du sujet, les tentatives de son équipe n'avaient fait que diriger son regard dessus. L'envie de découvrir ce qui avait causé un tel émoi au sein du pouvoir était à son comble la veille de la sortie du magazine, les ventes furent, bien entendu, record.

Comme des imbéciles, ils avaient donné un coup de pub merveilleux à ceux même qu'ils souhaitaient enterrer.

Lui-même avait été furieux. Le fait que ses officiers de sécurité aient été incapables de rattraper un pauvre petit photographe l'avait mis hors de lui. Au fond, il avait conscience que sa colère démesurée était due à toutes les émotions que, dans la précipitation, il essayait d'oublier afin de mieux se concentrer, mais il s'en fichait. Le temps n'était pas aux sentiments et à la réflexion sur soi-même. Il fallait agir, et vite, avant que les choses n'empirent.

"On a eu de la chance, lui dit-on lors d'une des nombreuses réunions de communication qui suivirent l'incident, nous sommes en France. Ce genre de scoop n'est pas un vrai problème, les gens vont l'oublier.

\- Oui mais c'est _Valls_ , ne manquait jamais de rétorquer un conseiller pessimiste, l'ancien Premier ministre, impopulaire à cela.

\- Que ce soit Valls ou pas, ça importe peu, dans quelques mois tout ça sera oublié.

\- Peut-être, mais seulement si on s'y prend bien."

Venait ensuite généralement une longue séance de question/réponses qui le laissaient hagard et épuisé. Il avait l'impression que les rôles se renversaient. Le Président de la République, dans tous ses états à cause d'une simple photographie, quelle absurdité !

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était ce qu'il se passait _encore_.

Emmanuel avait conscience d'avoir commis une erreur monumentale, aussi il ne protestait pas, ne se hérissait jamais quand on lui demandait de répondre honnêtement à des questions de plus en plus intimes. Il avait conscience que ses communicants cherchaient simplement à établir la meilleure stratégie pour les sortir de ce pétrin. C'était désagréable, mais nécessaire.

Était-il dans une relation avec Valls ?

Non, plus maintenant.

L'avait-il un jour été ?

Oui, mais ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps après son départ du gouvernement.

Etait-il en couple avec sa femme à l'époque ?

Non.

Etait-il en couple avec sa femme à l'instant ?

Non.

Quelle était sa relation avec sa femme ?

Ils étaient séparés de corps.

Pas divorcés ?

Non, séparés de corps. Ils étaient toujours mariés mais leur statut était spécial, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"On pourrait faire passer ça facilement en temps normal, mais ..."

Mais c'était Manuel. Mais il était un homme, et lui aussi. Mais c'était facile d'accepter de loin l'idée que le Président est bisexuel, tant qu'on n'en voyait jamais la preuve concrète en image. Pour ne rien arranger, le-dit Président avait décidé d'afficher sa bisexualité avec nulle autre que son ancien supérieur.

Emmanuel comprenait les raisons derrière l'affolement médiatique. Evidemment.

Comment ne pas douter de son intégrité, de l'intégrité de l'ancien chef du gouvernement ? Comment être sûr que sa nomination au poste de ministre n'était pas une simple promotion canapé ? Comment ne pas se demander si la dissolution de la gauche, la guerre fratricide entre Hamon et Valls n'avait pas été connectées à sa relation avec ce dernier ? La découverte de leur relation remettait en cause des années d'acquis et mettait en question la légitimité d'un bon nombre d’événements récents s'étant déroulés sur la scène politique.

"La première chose à faire, lui disait-on, c'est clarifier votre relation avec votre femme, ça détournera un peu l'attention."

Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer sa relation avec Brigitte devant des gens que ça ne regardait pas. Si elle était purement platonique -bien que ça n'ai pas toujours été le cas, bien au contraire- leur liaison était une des choses les plus importantes et les plus stables dans sa vie. S'en débarrasser pour un coup de comm' était une des rares choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, qu'il ne serait probablement jamais prêt à faire.

"La séparation de corps exige toujours la fidélité entre les époux, mais une intervention de la Première dame devrait pouvoir faire pencher l'opinion publique en notre faveur sur ce point. Vous me disiez que c'était mutuel, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'envie de balayer d'un revers de la main tout ces commentaires n'avait jamais été aussi forte, mais il tint bon, les laissa parler, ne s'emporta pas. Le calendrier jouait en leur faveur, le créneau entre Noël et le Nouvel An était court, les gens seraient à nouveau vite distrait. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était de la rapidité et de l'efficacité, une action sur le long terme n'amènerait à rien.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit avec Valls ?!" se plaignait-on dans les couloirs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... Il n'avait pas d'explication, on ne choisissait pas ces choses là, malheureusement. Tout ce qu'il avait choisi, c'était d'être stupide et d'accepter que son ancien amant l'embrasse en public, en plein coeur de Paris. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait que mal se finir, il aurait dû refuser ...

La semaine de la fin décembre fut tulmutueuse, chaotique et très certainement une des plus agitées de sa vie. Même ses voeux de fin d'année furent atteints par l'évènement. Changés à la dernière minute, ils comportaient désormais une brève explication et la promesse de plus de détails une fois le temps venu. Pour lui c'était une disgrâce, l'aveu d'une erreur, d'un échec.

Tout ça lui tombait sur la tête, pourtant Manuel et lui n'avaient rien fait de mal, du moins pas moralement parlant. Brigitte avait toujours été au courant de tout, et le Premier ministre était en pleine procédure de divorce quand ils avaient commencé à se cotoyer. Devenir Président avait été un de ses objectifs principaux depuis des années, aussi il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux avantages et inconvénients du poste. La perte quasi-totale de sa liberté de déplacement et de sa vie privée faisait sans nul doute partie de la seconde catégorie, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien à présent. A l'instant où il avait décidé de se lancer sur les chemins de la campagne présidentielle, il avait su qu'il abandonnait une partie conséquente des privilèges du citoyen lambda, et l'anonymat en faisait partie.

Non pas qu'il ait été _totalement_ anonyme, il avait été ministre après tout, mais ça n'avait en rien été comparable avec ce qu'il vivait à présent.

Il ne regrettait cependant pas sa décision.

Les aléas de l'opinion publique, les paparazzi, les sondages en berne, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il avait appris comment passer outre la déception et la panique occasionnelle causées par un dérapage de la communication. Sur le moment, tout paraissait peut-être catastophique, mais il connaissait les personnes avec qui il travaillait, elles l'avaient accompagné, pour un bon nombre d'entre elles, tout au long de sa campagne. Il les savait suffisamment douées pour étouffer le sujet, dans quelques mois, tout ça n'allait plus être qu'une vague référence, et plus un véritable sujet de conversation.

Eviter de dégrader l'image présidentielle par l'infidélité, assurer son intégrité, affirmer médiatiquement sa séparation de Manuel, voilà ses priorités au niveau de la comm. On lui avait exposé la marche à suivre, tout allait bien se passer.

Et dire que tout ça arrivait au moment même où il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du fantôme de sa séparation avec son ex. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être soulagé, ou même de se sentir fier d'avoir enfin accompli ce qu'il repoussait depuis des mois. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser depuis ce maudit rendez-vous.

Près de dix jours après l'incident, la France en tremblait toujours. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour s'écarter de la capitale et de son ambiance oppressante. Si seulement son prochain sommet international n'était pas cette fichue réunion en Russie, qui était probablement un des seuls endroits du monde encore plus tendu que son entourage actuellement, il l'aurait probablement attendu avec impatience.

 

Alors que, au coeur de la nuit du trois au quatre janvier, il se prenait une fois de plus à songer à la réunion à venir, Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Justin, depuis sa capitale de l'autre côté de l'océan, était au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans l'Hexagone. S'il l'était, qu'en pensait-il ? Sa relation avec Manuel n'avait pas encore été clarifiée officiellement, le canadien croyait-il que leur relation était encore d'actualité ?

Cette idée lui était profondément désagréable. Même si, comme à son habitude, il n'espérait rien de la part de son homologue d'Amérique, il restait angoissé à l'idée que ce dernier puisse changer son attitude envers lui. Cette peur était irrationnelle, bien entendu. Le Premier ministre n'était pas du genre à être choqué par ce type d'histoires ... Cependant c'était plus fort que lui, il craignait plus que tout de décevoir celui qui, au fil des mois et des discussions, avait finit par devenir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami dans l'arène politique internationale.

"Tu te tracasses trop pour des choses sans importances."

Emmanuel détourna le regard du jardin de l'Elysée, qu'il observait depuis l'une des fenêtres de ses appartements privés, et échangea un regard avec sa compagne qui, assise sur un fauteuil dont la couleur, sombre, et le design, sobre, détonnait avec l'ambiance chargée du palais, avait brièvement interrompu sa lecture pour attirer son attention.

"Et tu te répètes." finit-il par soupirer en s'écartant de la fenêtre, "De plus, je ne pense pas que _Voici_ considère toute cette histoire comme 'sans importance'.

\- Oh, non, je parlais de Trudeau, pas de Valls."

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son propre trouble à l'idée d'avoir été lu avec autant de facilité par son interlocutrice.

"Emmanuel, quand tu te mets à regarder dans le vide d'un air mélancolique, tu penses _toujours_ à Trudeau. Et c'est sans parler des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de soupir à fendre l'âme, soupira-t-il."

Brigitte haussa un sourcil et ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'elle ne rompe l'échange en haussant les épaules et en revenant au livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Un peu surpris par la fin brutale de leur discussion, le Président resta immobile pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre, d'un ton vaguement agacé :

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas commencer une conversation comme ça sans jamais élaborer.

\- Mais chéri, je n'ai pas besoin d'élaborer.

\- Comment ça ?"

Son livre une fois de plus oublié, la Première Dame se redressa à nouveau, elle aussi affichant, pour une raison totalement inconnue au châtain, un air exaspéré.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué à de nombreuses reprises les raisons derrière mon raisonnement. A chaque fois que tu te mets à soupirer, à vrai dire.

\- Quoi mais ce n'est-...

\- _Justin ne m'aimera jamais, mais moi je l'aime ... mais je ne devrais pas l'aimer ..._ C'est bien ça, non ?

\- Non.

\- ... Si ?

\- ... Peut-être.

\- Donc oui.

\- ..."

Brigitte soupira.

"C'est vraiment Valls à nouveau cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, enfin ..." Emmanuel hésita une poignée de secondes avant de continuer : "Pas vraiment, les circonstances sont différentes.

\- _Bien sûr_ qu'elles le sont. Cette fois, au moins, l'affection n'est pas à sens unique."

Le Président grimaça. Il avait appris avec le temps et les échecs que contredire sa femme quand elle était aussi certaine de ce qu'elle avançait n'était pas la meilleure façon d'avoir le dernier mot. Si dernier mot il y avait.

Autant qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il n'y avait pas de dernier mot. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

"Je pensais que revoir Valls allait te permettre de régler tout ça, reprit Brigitte. A vrai dire, je suis un peu déçue.

\- Vu comment nos retrouvailles se sont terminées, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir changé du tout au tout.

\- J'espérais que ça te donnerait plus de confiance en toi."

Il lui jeta un regard interloqué. De toutes les personnes, il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il était bien la dernière à avoir besoin de plus de confiance. Le culot était quasiment sa marque de fabrique, on ne se lance pas dans une campagne présidentielle pour rien après tout.

"Mais visiblement tu es condamné à tourner en rond sans oser aborder qui que ce soit. J'hésite à déclarer ton cas comme étant une cause perdue."

Elle se leva et, avant de quitter la pièce, se retourna pour lui lancer :

"Heureusement pour toi, je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement ..." Elle s'interrompit, reprit après un temps : "Sur ce, je te laisse à tes soupirs."

Ravalant de justesse son ' _il n'y a pas de soupirs'_ agacé, le Président la regarda s'éloigner. Dès qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, il se tourna à nouveau vers les jardins.

Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Justin pensait de tout ça ?

Ils allaient se voir à nouveau dans moins d'un mois, avec un peu de chance, la tempête médiatique se serait calmée depuis. En tout cas, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

 

Sur une chaise à sa droite, un morceau de tissus avait été soigneusement plié et déposé avec précaution sur le siège. De couleur claire, il avait été, ces derniers jours une des rares choses capables de lui donner une impression de stabilité. L'écharpe, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, lui rappelait un des rares bons souvenirs de ces dernières semaines.

Il se sentait un peu idiot, à devoir se reposer sur quelque chose d'aussi enfantin, mais il était indéniable qu'il se sentait plus calme quand elle était près de lui.

L'image de Justin, allongé dans la neige, les yeux plongés dans les siens, le fit rougir violemment et, bien qu'il soit seul dans la pièce, il s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Comme le disait Brigitte, il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Il soupira lourdement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juju revient dans le prochain chapitre.  
> La séparation de corps c'est quand t'es marié mais que tu t'écartes de ton époux, j'ai la flemme d'expliquer tout le concept du truc mais en gros tu mets ta relation en pause (mais t'as quand même pas le droit de tromper ta femme/ton mari).  
> Sinon les cours deviennent intenses et j'hésite à préparer un concours assez hardcore du coup l'écriture risque de passer un peu au second plan. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir updater toutes les semaines.  
> Bref merci aux lecteurs qui, pour une raison qui m'échappera encore et toujours, sont encore là, et à la prochaine !


	16. Arc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamène.

Il avait l'air épuisé.

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Justin quand il vit Emmanuel en personne, à Moscou, un peu moins d'un mois après l'avoir quitté dans la capitale parisienne. Le maquillage du Président faisait bien son travail, déguisant ses traits sans nuls doutes tirés avec habileté, mais sa posture, dès qu'il ne se concentrait plus dessus, laissait transparaître la fatigue et le stress qu'il devait probablement affronter en ce moment.

Comme toutes les personnes présentes au sommet, le Canadien était au courant des déboires médiatiques du chef de l'exécutif français. Bien qu'elle ait fait moins de bruit à l'étranger qu'en France, l'affaire était si scandaleuse que la presse people internationale n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter dessus. Un Président et un ancien Premier ministre tombé en disgrâce ? Une relation secrète étendue sur plusieurs années ? Un _faux mariage_ ? A en croire les talk show, c'était l'histoire du siècle.

Lui-même n'avait pas su quoi en penser, quand il en avait entendu parler pour la première fois. De toute évidence, la situation avait été difficile pour son ami français, et il avait, tout naturellement, ressenti de l'empathie envers lui ... mais d'un autre côté, revoir encore et encore la photographie d'Emmanuel en train d'embrasser un autre homme sur la couverture des magazines pendant plusieurs semaines avait fini par éroder sa patience. Cependant, dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette du Président, il avait oublié sa jalousie, remplacée par une forte détermination.

Le français avait de toute, évidence, une vie personnelle compliquée, et n'avait probablement pas besoin qu'il débarque dans celle-ci pour y mettre encore plus le bazar. Mais, pour Justin en tout cas, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Apprendre que l'homme qui l'avait, de façon totalement involontaire, séduit était, de fait, célibataire lui avait fait prendre sa décision une bonne fois pour toute. Il allait à son tour séduire Emmanuel Macron. Pas question qu'il laisse passer cette chance.

Est-ce que la situation actuelle rendait son objectif risqué ? Oui, tout à fait. Est-ce que c'était une très mauvaise idée ? Parfaitement. Mais est-ce qu'il avait confiance en sa capacité à maintenir leur relation secrète ? Oui. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait à cacher quelque chose de la presse, il avait vécu sous le regard des médias toute sa vie.

Contrairement à Emmanuel d'ailleurs. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas encore les bons réflexes.

Se décidant à aller aborder le sujet de ses pensées, qui, un verre à la main, était en pleine discussion avec un ambassadeur français, Justin s'excusa auprès du groupe auquel il s'était auparavant intégré et s'en écarta à grands pas.

"Monsieur le Président." salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

L'ambassadeur, qui l'avait vu s'approcher, s'était précautionneusement écarté de son supérieur, lequel s'était redressé si rapidement que le Canadien aurait pu jurer avoir entendu son dos craquer.

Lentement, le châtain se tourna vers lui. Le visage du plus jeune était calme, mais il y avait une lueur de panique dans son regard qui intrigua son aîné. Quelle raison pourrait avoir le français de craindre leur échange ? Jusque là, toutes leurs rencontres avaient été plus ou moins agréables même si elles se finissaient généralement de façon plutôt ... particulières.

"Monsieur le Premier ministre. répondit Emmanuel, l'air toujours incertain.

\- Une joie de te revoir."

Justin ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil qui reçu un accueil mitigé du français, qui avait désormais l'air complètement perdu. Une fois de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de lui passer par la tête ...

A moins que ...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Il avait peur que Justin réagisse mal au scandale dans lequel il avait été mêlé. De sa part, c'était plutôt logique et, bien qu'en temps normal le canadien aurait été vexé de ce manque de confiance, il avait depuis longtemps réalisé que le français souffrait d'un cruel manque de confiance sur le plan personnel, en partie quand, visiblement, il était concerné.

En un sens, ce qui aurait dû l'offenser lui fit presque plaisir. Son attraction n'était pas à sens unique. Son avis comptait pour Emmanuel et ses observations récentes ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à croire fin décembre, à Paris. A cet instant, allongés dans la neige, si ils n'avaient pas été interrompus la fin de leur rencontre aurait sans doute été bien différente ...

Cependant, ces réflexions n'avaient pas leur place dans son esprit pour le moment, il avait un Président à rassurer après tout.

"Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il, prenant soin de maîtriser sa voix afin qu'elle soit la plus calme et amicale possible.

\- Je ... Je vais bien."

Le regard du français perdait peu à peu sa lueur effrayée pour se teinter de curiosité. Visiblement plein d'espoir, Emmanuel reprit :

"Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être après un mois pareil, je suppose que tu en as entendu parler."

Ah, voilà. Le Président voulait la confirmation que Justin n'était bel et bien pas vexé ou offensé par ce qu'il s'était passé à Paris. Pour un homme qui semblait incapable de remarquer quand on s'intéressait à lui d'une façon plus qu'amicale, il semblait particulièrement inquiet de ne pas froisser le Premier ministre. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait réalisé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas si à sens unique que son esprit conscient tentait de lui faire croire ?

"Oui bien sûr, les journaux canadiens en ont parlé pendant quelques temps. Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais à quel point la presse peut être dérangeante.

\- Les aléas du métier ..."

Les mots avaient été prononcés de façon à sonner exaspérés, mais Emmanuel ne parvint pas à complètement cacher son soulagement. Apparemment, même les couches de maquillage qu'on lui appliquait n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le rendre parfaitement inexpressif.

L'atmosphère s'étant soudainement détendue, ils discutèrent pendant le reste de la réception d'accueil avant de devoir se séparer pour rejoindre leurs équipes respectives avant d'aborder la discussion avec la Russie et ses alliés. Pour ce genre d'échanges, mieux valait qu'il n'y ait aucune distraction. Contrairement à Donald Trump, Justin était adepte de la diplomatie subtile et des faux-semblants amicaux. Malgré sa puissance économique, le Canada n'était pas un des pays les plus influents du monde. Pour garder son statut, il se devait de se montrer plus performants qu'une bonne partie des autres dirigeants présents.

Plongé dans la politique internationale, les compromis et les sujets sur lesquels il était impossible de plier, ils échangèrent en commun au sujet de la Syrie, des guerres et des conséquences de celles-ci. Ce sommet, qui avait tout d'une réunion à nombre réduits de membres privilégiés de l'ONU, avait été coordonnée par le Président français et par lui-même aussi, ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils montèrent la charge contre Valdimir Poutine.

Travailler de cette façon aux côtés d'Emmanuel était, Justin le découvrit vite, bien différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Le français, quittant instanément son attitude aimable, se montra vite intransigeant sur de nombreux sujets, une raideur qu'il vint lui-même compenser en se montrant plus conciliant. Bien qu'il soit intrigué par ce changement soudain d'approche diplomatique, qui avait jusque là été particulièrement subtile du côté de l'Hexagone, il se rendit vite compte de la cause de ce bouleversement : depuis le début de la rencontre, son partenaire était regardé d'un oeil mauvais pas le Président russe et par ses proches.

Oh.

Bien entendu.

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que lui se fichait des révélations sur la vie privée d'Emmanuel que c'était le cas pour tous les autres représentants internationaux. Le pouvoir russe avait toujours eu une attitude plus que discriminante envers la communauté lgbt, devoir négocier avec un membre déclaré de celle-ci devait agacer Poutine au plus haut point.

Avec son ego, il prenait sûrement la situation pour une forme d'humiliation publique, pas étonnant que le français n'ai pas envisagé une approche cordiale.

Et que penserait le russe si il apprenait que son deuxième interlocuteur était lui aussi attiré par les hommes ? Enfin ... par un homme ? Sa vision du monde en serait renversée ...

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que les discussions s'allongeaient, la quantité de regards noirs lancés dans la direction d'Emmanuel commença à augmenter. Justin était sur le point de le traîner hors de la salle pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse agresser par un homophobe enragé quand leur interlocuteur se leva brusquement, leur annonçant que l'heure était venue d'assister à la réception organisée en l'honneur des représentants s'étant déplacés en Russie.

Sans laisser paraître de son agacement, le Premier ministre se leva et emboîta le pas à son ami -et intérêt romantique-. Si l'ambiance restait la même tout au long de la soirée, celle-ci promettait d'être particulièrement insupportable.

 

Après un bref détour par son hôtel pour se faire remaquiller et enfiler un costume moins fatigué, Justin, accompagné par sa cour de politiques et conseillers en tout genre, se mit en route vers le Kremlin, au coeur duquel aurait lieu la réception.

Le lieu choisi pour le dîner, bien que grandiose, n'avait pour lui rien que Justin n'avait déjà vu auparavant. Dorures, lustres et fenêtres gigantesques, tous les palais présidentiels en avaient. Bien que l'extérieur soit plus exotique que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter, l'intérieur lui paraissait presque familier tant il avait l'habitude de voir ce même décor partout où il allait.

Et dire que ça ne faisait même pas trois ans qu'il était Premier ministre, il avait presque peur de ce qu'il allait finir par considérer comme normal une fois son mandat terminé.

Après avoir salué le maître des lieux, il s'empressa de chercher dans la salle la silhouette familière du chef de l'Etat français. Ayant désormais l'habitude de ce genre de situations, il repéra sans difficulté le cadet de la réception, qui était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines. Brigitte n'était visible nulle part. Ils avaient dû faire le choix de mettre en pause leurs apparitions en couple en attendant que l'opinion publique se calme. Bien que ses rares échanges avec la femme du Président aient été, au mieux, énigmatiques, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter son absence. Lorsqu'elle était présente, l'humeur d'Emmanuel s'améliorait substanciellement, c'était une évidence.

"Mr Trudeau." dit une voix en anglais derrière lui, le coupant dans son élan. " _Vous nous rejoindrez bien pour un verre ?_ "

Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Vladimir Poutine qui, plus sinistre que jamais, tenait un verre rempli d'un alcool non identifié dans chaque main. Contraint par les règles du jeu diplomatique et de la politesse, qui étaient, en soit, indissociables, Justin se vit forcer de retarder sa réunion avec Emmanuel et attrapa à contre-coeur l'objet que lui tendait son hôte.

Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait un terrible pressentiment. L'ambiance, oppressante tout au long de la journée, l'était tout autant, si ce n'était plus, à présent. Il avait conscience que le français était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans lui mais, en cet instant, il ne voulait rien de plus que partir retrouver le Président. Le plus vite possible.

Poutine lui sourit, d'un sourire dur, sarcastique.

Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit le bruit distinct d'un verre qui se brise sur le sol.

Une main, celle du Président russe, se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se retourner et donc de voir la source du son.

Justin resserra son emprise sur son verre d'alcool. Bien qu'il n'en ai pas bu une seule gorgée, il lui semblait en ressentir les effets. Sa tête tournait, il était incroyablement inquiet. Répéter en boucle dans sa tête qu'Emmanuel était un adulte capable de se débrouiller seul ne fonctionnait pas. En cet instant, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe tant que ça puisse lui permettre de s'extirper de cette situation. Cependant, il était le Premier ministre du Canada, et même si il était connu pour être excentrique, lui-même n'échappait pas au décorum.

" _Trinquons_." lui dit Vladimir Poutine.

Et son sourire devint glacial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politique pas réaliste, on essaye d'oublier ça, je ne pense pas que vous soyez là pour le réalisme de toute façon.  
> Wesh chapitre 16, on rentre dans l'Arc 3 et dans le début des grosses emmerdes.  
> Vu le manque de temps et pour proposer un truc un peu plus rapide -je trouve le rythme bcp trop lent mais j'avoue avoir la flemme de régler le problème- , j'ai décidé de rassembler l'Arc 3 et l'Arc 4 et de raccourcir certains trucs. Vous ne remarquerez probablement rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
> Mais du coup on s'approche de la moitié de la fic. Sur 5 parties, on entame la troisième. Wouhou.  
> C'est tellement long.  
> Ah ! Sinon ! Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des avertissements dans le sommaire. Ils sont là parce qu'il y a quelques scènes qui peuvent être perturbante pour certaines personnes. Cependant, ils peuvent aussi vous spoiler du coup je vous préviens, histoire que vous puissiez les passer si vous voulez.  
> Bon sur ce à plus tout le monde ! :)
> 
> Edit : J'ai rajouté du texte à la fin du chapitre parce que ça me paraissait mieux comme ça. Vlad passe vraiment pour le gros méchant là-dedans et je vous assure que c'est fait exprès, de toutes les personnalités mondiales il est une de celles que j'exècre le plus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au final pas de warnings, j'ai changé l'organisation des chapitres au dernier moment (c'est à dire ce matin). Du coup c'est juste Manu et Justin qui se tapent la discute oklm.  
> On sait tous que Poutine ne payerait jamais ce genre de truc mais ballec. Ici il le fait. Quel homme.

Quelqu'un le regardait.

A peine était-il réveillé que, déjà, cette certitude le prenait au corps, l'empêchant de retomber dans un sommeil dont, il le sentait bien, il avait grand besoin. L'impression d'être observé n'était pas si dérangeante que ça, il savait que seules des personnes de confiance étaient autorisées à s'approcher de lui quand il était si vulnérable, mais elle était tout de même curieuse.

Depuis sa séparation avec Manuel, il n'avait dormi avec personne. Même dans ses déplacements officiels aux côtés de Brigitte, ils s'étaient toujours débrouillé pour passer la nuit dans des lits séparés. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait réussi à convaincre ses officiers de sécurité de le ou la laisser entrer dans sa chambre et, étant curieux de nature, il avait du mal à résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir.

Si il faisait cela, il allait probablement indiquer à son visiteur qu'il était réveillé ... Avait-il vraiment envie de se retrouver embarqué dans une conversation alors qu'il se sentait aussi épuisé ?

Son état de fatigue, d'ailleurs, était presque aussi étrange que la présence mystérieuse dans sa chambre d'hôtel. En temps normal, même si il ne dormait que quelques heures, il récupérait toujours assez d'énergie pour tenir toute la journée. Son organisme avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, il avait besoin de très peu de sommeil. Aussi, il n'était pas habitué à se sentir aussi peu en forme après avoir passé une nuit entière à dormir paisiblement.

Était-il malade ? C'était une possibilité, et une éventuelle explication au mal de tête qui avait commencé à lui vriller le crâne dès qu'il avait commencé à réfléchir de façon structurée.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur les causes de son état, son esprit dérivant d'une explication à une autre sans qu'il ne parvienne à réellement se concentrer, une sensation inattendue le tira soudainement de ses pensées. Une main sur sa tête.

Non.

Une main dans ses cheveux.

Une main qui jouait avec ses cheveux ?

Ce contact, plus qu'intime pour quelqu'un qui n'était plus que rarement touché par qui que ce soit, statut présidentiel oblige, eut pour effet de le faire rougir instantanément. Alors qu'il sentait ses joues, probablement rouge vif, brûler, le va-et-vient des doigts se glissant entre ses mèches ralentit, puis cessa.

"Emmanuel ?" dit une voix, un peu au dessus de lui.

Choqué, le président ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Son regard croisa celui de Justin, dont il avait immédiatement reconnu le timbre, et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de plus belle, cette fois plus de honte qu'autre chose. De toutes les personnes possibles, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit le _Premier ministre du Canada_ qui était en train de s'amuser avec ses cheveux. Ou de le regarder dormir. Ou d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire dans sa _chambre_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici de toute façon ? Comment avait-il convaincu les gardes du corps français de le laisser entrer ?

Emmanuel se figea soudainement, recevant pour cela un regard intrigué de la part de Justin, qui semblait de plus en plus inquieté par son comportement. En temps normal, laisser apparaître ses émotions d'une manière aussi évidente l'aurait gêné mais, à l'instant, il ne pouvait pas plus s'en moquer, et pour une raison très simple.

La veille il y avait eu une réception.

Il savait comment il était quand buvait de l'alcool, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la catastrophe qu'avait été le dîner du G7, où il avait ouvertement dragué Justin alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait à nouveau l'embarras remonter en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours le canadien qui se retrouve impliqué dans ces situations ? Quelle image désastreuse allait-il finir par avoir de lui ?

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

La question du Premier ministre l'arracha à sa panique et il se retrouva à froncer les sourcils, peinant à comprendre la raison du ton calme, bien trop pour être naturel, de son collègue. Il n'y avait aucune tension dans la voix de son aîné, aucun sous-entendu, juste une certaine inquiétude et ce qui semblait être une volonté de rester le plus doux possible.

Cette révélation, si étrange soit-elle, fut ce qui le poussa finalement à observer la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Sans grande surprise, il s'agissait de sa chambre d'hôtel à Moscou. Allouée par les autorités russes, celle-ci était digne des plus grands palaces. Un luxe auquel, malgré son rôle et sa fortune personnelle, il n'était pas encore totalement habitué. Le lit King size dans lequel il était allongé était défait, il était encore dedans après tout, mais, en observant l'oreiller de l'autre côté du matelas, il parvint tout de même à déduire qu'il avait bel et bien été le seul à coucher dedans. Dieu merci.

Alors qu'il posait ses mains à plat sur le lit pour se redresser, son regard fut attiré par une tâche blanche, plaquée à même la peau de son bras gauche. Intrigué, il releva celui-ci et fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la tâche n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un bandage, qui recouvrait une petite partie de son avant-bras, près de son coude.

Sa prochaine observation fit immédiatement suite à celle-ci, alors qu'il remarquait que, bien que son haut ait été changé depuis la veille, il portait à présent un t-shirt ample à manches courtes, celui qu'il utilisait comme pyjama ces derniers temps, il avait encore sur lui son pantalon de costume. Si l'oreiller n'était pas la preuve la plus convaincante pour lui assurer de l'absence de toute relation _inappropriée_ entre Justin et lui, ce détail de son accoutrement lui permis de s'en assurer définitivement.

Il se tourna ensuite tout naturellement vers son compagnon qui, toujours aussi prévenant, lui avait laissé le temps de prendre ses repères dans la pièce sans l'interrompre par une nouvelle question. Le canadien, habillé lui aussi non seulement de son bas mais égalemment de son haut de costume, ou du moins de sa chemise, la veste ayant été posée sur une chaise un peu plus loin, avait un air inquiet sur le visage, une expression inhabituelle chez lui. L'autre homme était assis sur une chaise, tirée à quelques centimètres à peine du bord du lit, depuis le petit bureau placé dans un coin de la pièce.

Emmanuel n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que son aîné pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Justin sembla lire la confusion sur son visage et reprit la parole, sur un ton affreusement doux, une fois de plus :

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Le français fronça les sourcils. L'attitude du Premier ministre était, de loin, la chose la plus mystérieuse de cette situation, pourtant particulièrement énigmatique. Agacé par l'impression d'être dépassé par les évènements, il se creusa la tête pour essayer de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à se retrouver dans cette position. Emmanuel se rejoua le déroulement de la soirée de la veille, passant rapidement sur les quelques échanges de banalités qu'il avait pu avoir avec telle ou telle personnalité, tentant de trouver un indice sur la raison du comportement de Justin à son égard, et surtout de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il ne trouva rien de ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais il trouva autre chose.

Un vide.

Un trou noir dans ses souvenirs, une absence dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la cause ou l'origine.

Il se souvenait pourtant n'avoir bu qu'un ou deux verres, l'alcool ne pouvait pas être la raison de cet oubli.

Son amnésie paraissait sortie de nulle part.

Une fois de plus, Justin détecta son trouble et se rapprocha légèrement de lui, ses mouvements délibérément fluides, comme si il tentait par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas se montrer brusque.

Trop perturbé par le gouffre qui semblait avoir aspiré ses souvenirs de la veille, Emmanuel remarqua à peine l'attitude du brun, préférant paniquer intérieurement et construire des hypothèses de plus en plus improbables pour expliquer sa perte de mémoire. Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Avait-il eu un accident ? Etait-ce dû à une force extérieure ? Devait-il s'inquiéter pour sa santé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ?

Pour ne rien arranger, son mal de tête s'était changé en migraine et pulsait à présent sous son œil droit, envoyant des vagues de douleur à travers son crâne.

"Justin, finit-il par dire, sa voix moins forte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, je ... tu ... Tu étais avec moi hier ?"

Le canadien se raidit. Hésita. Acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une émotion indéchiffrable, Emmanuel remarque que ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, s'étaient resserrées en poings. Il inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer, paniquer maintenant n'amènerait rien de bien.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Justin, après un bref silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?" 

Son ton était pressant, effrayé. Autant pour le calme et pour éviter de paniquer. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas être capable de se détendre dans une telle situation.

"Emmanuel, insista son interlocuteur, plus ferme désormais. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas."

La manière grave dont l'autre homme prononça ces mots poussa le français à passer, pour un temps, outre sa propre inquiétude et à lui répondre honnêtement. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de l'attitude de son aîné, mais il savait une chose : il n'avait aucune envie de le perturber encore plus. La simple idée d'avoir causé autant d'inquiétude à Justin le perturbait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ... Justin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"

Le Premier ministre détourna le regard.

"Je ... Je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout tout à l'heure."

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils.

"Hors de question, siffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir, je suis _Président_ , tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le noir comme ça."

Etant d'un naturel plutôt calme, il ne s'énervait que très rarement mais, la fatigue, le stress et le mal de tête aidant, il se sentait prêt à crier sur son interlocuteur si tel était le prix des informations que ce dernier se refusait à lui divulguer. Il était le premier concerné dans cette histoire, il avait droit à des réponses, Justin n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dedans.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se sentait agacé par le comportement de son collègue. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient finir par se disputer pour de bon.

"Non ! Ecoute !" s'exclama Justin, lui aussi légèrement paniqué, "Ce n'est pas que je veux te cacher quelque chose, au contraire. Je te promets que je vais tout te raconter. C'est juste que ... Que j'ai été inquiet. Très inquiet."

Emmanuel cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté. Confus, une fois de plus.

"J'ai eu peur pour toi et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois réveillé. Mais, ce que je dois te raconter c'est ... Ce n'est pas rien, d'accord ? Et si on pouvait ... je ne sais pas ... Prendre le temps de se calmer un peu avant d'entamer cette discussion ce serait ... bien."

Les mots du canadien étaient empreints d'honnêteté et, après les avoir entendus, le français se retrouva tiraillé entre sa curiosité, son besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et la note de désespoir qu'il avait entendue dans la voix de Justin qui, ajoutée à son propre corps, qui, depuis son réveil, lui criait de se reposer, le faisait également pencher en faveur d'une pause avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Distraitement, il passa sa main droite sur le bandage niché près de son coude, remarquant la pointe de douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts sa surface et gardant l'information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. Le canadien avait un bon nombre de choses à expliquer mais, au vu de leur état de stress à tous les deux, peut-être avait-il raison quand il avançait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de calme. Dans son état actuel, Emmanuel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réagir correctement à l'histoire que l'autre homme allait lui conter. Son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer.

"D'accord. Une pause. Une demi-heure."

Un soupir de soulagement accompagna sa déclaration et il observa les épaules de Justin se détendre. Lui-même s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, sortant de sous la couette pour se mettre en tailleur. Il était sur le point de demander à Justin ce que celui-ci comptait faire pour se "détendre" quand le concerné pris la parole :

"Tu as faim ?

\- ... Oui."

Et c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'il mettait ses questionnements de côté, temporairement du moins, il avait l'occasion de remarquer les autres sensations qui avaient été éclipsées jusque là. En plus de la fatigue et du mal de crâne, il avait mal au coude et au poignet gauche, au dos et était complètement affamé. A vrai dire, il commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas sauté le dîner de la veille, ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

"Très bien, c'est presque midi donc je pense qu'on peut manger quelque chose.

\- ..."

Il fronça les sourcils.

Presque midi ?

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi tard, les occasions où il était resté au lit aussi longtemps pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

"Un problème ? intervint Justin, au vu de son expression.

\- Non rien, c'est juste que ... Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de sortir de la chambre.

\- Ah !"

Le visage du canadien s'orna d'un sourire amusé.

"Mais, monsieur le Président, vous oubliez que vous séjournez dans un hôtel de qualité. Aux frais de nos amis russes qui plus est."

Une fois de plus, il ne saisissait pas là ou l'autre homme voulait en venir, ce qui semblait grandement amuser celui-ci.

Justin attrapa un feuillet plastifié, jusque là posé sur la table de nuit, et le tendit au français.

" _Room service_."

L’espièglerie du canadien ne semblait pas forcée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Emmanuel. En dépit de la tension qui avait marqué leur échange seulement quelques minutes auparavant, le Premier ministre avait naturellement adopté une attitude enjouée qui commençait même à influencer sa propre humeur.

"Ce sera vraiment aux frais de la Russie ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, sans pour autant prendre le prospectus.

\- Poutine a insisté pour nous accueillir dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, autant en profiter, non ?"

L'idée de faire payer leur déjeuner hors de prix à un homme qui avait passé la journée de la veille à l'assassiner du regard simplement parce qu'il avait eu le mauvais goût de s'afficher en public avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui était beaucoup trop tentante pour qu'Emmanuel puisse y résister. Encouragé par le sourire de Justin, il accepta le menu et l'ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension.

"Oh. C'est ... cher. lâcha-t-il après une lecture en diagonale de la sélection de l'hôtel.

\- Oui, sourit Justin, merci Poutine.

\- Merci Poutine, approuva-t-il."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Une fois leur commande passée, Emmanuel, qui commençait à se sentir mal pour son compagnon, relégué à sa pauvre chaise, l'invita à le rejoindre sur le lit, qui était définitivement plus confortable. Le canadien accepta immédiatement la proposition et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, arrachant une exclamation de surprise au Président, qui s'était attendu à ce que le brun fasse comme une personne normale et s'assoit calmement sur le matelas au lieu de se jeter dessus comme un sauvage.

Il fit part de sa réflexion au Premier ministre, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à ce dernier. Il se surpris lui même à esquisser un sourire amusé, en dépit de son appréhension, toujours omniprésente.

"Tu l'as gardée." dit Justin, une fois calmé.

Emmanuel était sur le point de lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il remarqua que le regard du canadien était rivé entre ses deux oreillers, là où était posée ...

Oh.

Il se sentit rougir à nouveau et dû se retenir de cacher son visage derrière ses mains quand son interlocuteur se pencha et attrapa l'écharpe, que le Président avait soigneusement pliée et rangée vers la tête de son lit.

Malgré son embarras, il parvint à répondre :

"Tu ne l'as pas vue sur la photo ?

\- Si, justement."

Justin se tourna vers lui, l'écharpe toujours dans les mains.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu allais la garder après ça.

\- Je suppose que c'est devenu une habitude de l'avoir avec moi ... Je n'allais pas m'en débarrasser pour une histoire stupide comme celle-ci."

Le sourire que le brun lui envoya était tellement éclatant qu'il sentit distinctement son cœur commencer à battre plus vite et sa gorge se resserrer. A ce niveau là, il ne pensait pas que ce soit physiquement possible de rougir plus qu'il ne rougissait actuellement, il devait ressembler à un feu de signalisation.

"Merci." lui dit Justin.

Sur ces mots, le brun se rapprocha de lui et, délicatement, lui enroula le morceau de tissu autour du cou. Après avoir habilement noué l'écharpe, le canadien se recula légèrement et le regarda de haut en bas, à la manière d'un artiste étudiant son oeuvre.

"Il ne fait même pas froid, se plaint Emmanuel, sans vraiment y croire.

\- J'aime bien te voir avec." lâcha Justin, le plus naturellement du monde.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de _flirter_ avec lui ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment pour ça ? Et surtout pourquoi donc est-ce que l'homme politique le plus séduisant de leur milieu se prenait à lui lancer ce genre de choses, ça paraissait comme sorti de nulle part. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, rien de plus ...

N'est-ce pas ?

Pour calmer son trouble, il se prit à tirer nerveusement sur le tissu de l'écharpe, une habitude récente qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, ce fut ce moment que choisi le room service pour toquer à la porte.

"Ils sont rapides." murmura Emmanuel.

Sur ces mots il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Ou du moins, il tenta de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Une vague de vertige le prit dès qu'il quitta la position assise, et la main de Justin sur son poignet suffit pour le faire retomber en arrière, en plein sur le lit. Son mal de tête revint de plus belle et il porta une main à son front.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard inquiet, l'amusement avait disparu de son expression, la tension était de retour.

"Je vais aller leur ouvrir." entendit-il son aîné dire.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre. Si il restait immobile, la douleur s'atténuait légèrement.

Au bout d'un bref moment, il ne sut dire si il s'agissait de secondes ou bien de minutes, le poids de Justin se rasseyant à ses côtés fit s'affaisser le matelas. Rassemblant toute ses forces, le Président se redressa, ignorant la douleur et la nausée montante, qui semblait se battre en duel avec la faim qui lui creusait l'estomac.

"Peut-être que tu devrais te recoucher ... lui souffla son voisin en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Hors de question, je n'ai pas oublié. Trente minutes." Il fit une brève pause puis ajouta : "En plus j'ai vraiment faim."

Son regard se posa sur leurs deux commandes. Avec un amusement retrouvé, il remarqua que Justin, au lieu d'avoir choisi un plat typique de la Russie, avait opté pour un hamburger tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Quant à lui, il n'avait, au final, pas matière à critiquer son ... ami, puisqu'il avait commandé un plat de pâtes bolognaise. Probablement ce qu'il y avait de moins original au menu, à vrai dire il avait été stupéfait quand il s'était rendu compte que l'hôtel proposait d'en servir à ses clients.

"Des pâtes ?" l'interrogea le canadien en fronçant les sourcils.

Emmanuel acquiesça.

"Je trouvais ça assez amusant pour un français de manger un plat italien en Russie."

Aussi, il n'était pas d'humeur à se gaver de nourriture gastronomique. Au bout de presque un an de ce type de plats, il en était venu à regretter les jours où il pouvait encore manger simplement, sans qu'un chef n'ai eu à passer des heures sur chacun de ses repas. Il ne fit pas part de ce détail à Justin, qui semblait se satisfaire de sa réponse incomplète, qui l'avait d'ailleurs fait sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'ambiance n'était plus aussi tendue qu'elle avait pu l'être un peu plus tôt, mais elle avait perdu de sa légèreté. Se remplir l'estomac permis cependant au français de se revitaliser un peu. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait prendre quelque chose pour ce fichu mal de crâne ...

Cependant, demander à Justin si il savait si il était possible de prendre un médicament contre la migraine ne lui obtint qu'une réponse énigmatique qui le replongea dans l'abîme de confusion duquel il avait presque réussi à sortir.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre un médicament aujourd'hui."

Le ton avait été catégorique, lourd de sous-entendus qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir et, alors qu'il lui avait répondu, le visage du Premier ministre s'était fermé. Visiblement, le temps n'était plus à la détente, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir s'expliquer. Enfin.

Juste avant de débuter, alors que leur vaisselle avait été emportée par le personnel de l'hôtel, Emmanuel se surpris à remercier son aîné pour lui avoir imposé un temps de calme avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Autant il n'avait pas été sûr, quelques minutes plus tôt, de sa capacité à supporter les informations, visiblement lourdes, qui allaient lui être exposées, autant il se sentait à présent suffisamment calme et reposé pour pouvoir tout assimiler. Comme quoi, parfois Justin avait de bonnes idées.

"Je pense qu'on a environ une heure avant que je ne doive te laisser aux soins de ton équipe. Je vais essayer de tout t'expliquer, ça devrait être bon."

Le canadien prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vrai dire la version originale de ce chapitre me perturbait beaucoup trop pour que je la mette dans cette histoire. Principalement parce qu'elle était du PdV d'EM et que, même si je suis partie bien loin dans ce délire, il y a des choses qui restent assez difficile à écrire pour moi quand il est question de RPF. Du coup la qualité de l'écriture était médiocre et le rythme était complètement pourri. Du coup j'ai tout changé et voilà ce que ça a donné !  
> Sinon on sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête, même si je pense que vous pouvez commencer à vous en faire une idée. Je tiens à préciser que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées de la pire des façons possibles pour EM donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop là-dessus.  
> Mais c'est quand même un peu beaucoup la merde.  
> Bon je suppose que c'est un peu évident mais j'ai bien galéré sur ce chapitre. En plus, je l'ai écrit en cours (/0v0)/, du coup ça part probablement un peu dans tous les sens.


End file.
